


Cartas desde la Resistencia: El Espía

by PrincesaSolo



Series: Cartas desde la Resistencia [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hux capturado, Hux confundido, Hux es el espía, Romance, Rose cuida a Millicent, Rose escribe en su diario, Rose y Millicent, Sentimientos encontrados, diario
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: Tras cerrar el ciclo escribiéndole cartas a su hermana, Rose decide usar como diario una bella libreta empastada que Ben y Rey le han regalado, en donde empieza a plasmar sus vivencias y emociones por la llegada de cierto pelirrojo a lo que queda de la resistencia.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Rose Tico, Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Series: Cartas desde la Resistencia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814605
Comments: 41
Kudos: 12





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados por Disney y Lucasfilms

****

**Capítulo 1.**

**35 DBY,** **Taungsday**

_Era centaxday, por la tarde y ya había anochecido. Nos encontrábamos en Ajan Kloss recogiendo lo último que habíamos dejado en la base de la resistencia cuando Poe recibió un llamado en su transmisor y luego le tomó el brazo a Ben para llevarlo lejos de todos. Vi cómo los dos discutían algo. Poe manoteaba, Ben lo miraba como desencajado y luego un gesto de molestia surcó su boca. Acto seguido, Poe nos pidió que estuviéramos atentos y después ambos salieron en el Halcón Milenario sin dar más explicación de que era algo urgente. Rey, Finn y yo esperamos, sin saber muy bien lo que había pasado. Rey me había dicho que Ben se comunicó con ella mediante su vínculo y le pidió que confiáramos en ellos._

_Así que esperamos. Pasadas unas tres horas el comunicador de Finn sonó dándole paso a la voz de Poe que nos pidió a Rey y a mi que alistáramos la carpa provisional que había servido como enfermería en los tiempos de guerra. Me alarmé, porque pensé que algo le había sucedido a Ben pero Rey lo negó. Ella dijo que, si algo le pasaba a él, ella sería la primera en saberlo. Entonces eso dejaba a Poe en la mira, pero no, él había hablado fuerte y claro detrás del comunicador, así que quedó descartado. Supusimos que era alguien más y que ya habría tiempo para averiguarlo. Rey y yo nos encaminamos a la carpa que aún estaba de pie y tendimos la cama. Yo revisé que el botiquín de primeros auxilios estuviera completo por si se necesitaba, aunque sabía que mi amiga podría curar a cualquier persona con la fuerza._

_Cinco minutos después del aviso del piloto la nave apareció entre las palmeras y comenzó a aterrizar sobre la tierra de la selva. Vi a lo lejos a Ben saliendo de la rampa del Halcón con alguien en los brazos. Yo me encontraba afuera de la carpa y cuando Ben pasó a mi lado, lo vi:_

_No había forma en que no distinguiera su cabello pelirrojo y su cara pálida que ahora estaba cubierta por una espesa barba y llena de barro._

_Ben lo depositó en la cama al momento en que Poe entraba también seguido de Finn y Rey. El silencio reinó mientras todos nos veíamos._

_Poe explicó que recibió un pitazo de unos amigos suyos, contrabandistas de especies que lo encontraron en Lothal y lo llevaron en su nave. Ellos pensaron que era de nuestra gente y por eso se comunicaron con él. Por su aspecto no lo reconocieron._

_Desde ese momento en que llegó hemos hecho guardias para custodiarlo por si se despierta, pero no lo ha hecho. Mi turno llegó como a eso de las 6 de la mañana relevando a Finn. Ahora son las nueve de la mañana y él sigue inconsciente._

_He podido ver que tiene varios cortes en la cara y contusiones en los brazos como si alguien lo hubiera molido a palos. Ben se negó a que Rey usara la fuerza para curarlo y admitió que él tampoco lo haría por lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo en atenderle de forma convencional._

_Lo he mirado largo y tendido sin saber qué sentir, más que rabia. Es increíble lo diferente que luce ese hombre que hacía un año había estado frente a mí con una sonrisa de satisfacción ante el hecho de que iba a ser ejecutada, junto con Finn._

_Veo que comienza a removerse entre las sábanas y creo que voy a dejar de escribir hasta aquí…_

_.-._

— Millicent… ¡Millicent! —Hux gritó y se incorporó de la cama. Boqueaba debido al susto y volteaba a todos lados tratando de entender en dónde se encontraba hasta que su mirada se posó en ella. La reconoció de inmediato y lo supo: La resistencia lo había encontrado y eso sólo significaba que pronto estaría muerto.

— Yo le recomendaría que se recueste general Hux a menos que quiera un recibimiento nada amistoso —Rose se levantó de la silla que había estado ocupando frente a la cama del fugitivo y lo miró con desprecio.

Los ojos azules de él estaban llenos de algo que ella interpretó cómo pánico y desconcierto a la vez.

Hux tragó saliva. No se esperaba encontrarse ahí, y por supuesto tampoco con ella, la mujer con la que había contactado y le había pasado información sobre la primera orden. La mujer que había confiado en él y en lo que le decía para desmantelar a sus enemigos. Aquella mujer que lo miraba con odio. Se preguntó por un momento si ella ya sabía que él había sido el espía.

Rose se dio cuenta de que él quería decirle algo y dio media vuelta saliendo de la carpa. Afuera se encontró con Poe y Ben a punto de entrar.

— Escuchamos un grito y… —comenzó el piloto.

— Ya se despertó –contestó ella molesta y se enfiló hasta su habitación.

_.-._

_Retomando lo anterior, he de decir que no me ido a parar a la enfermería de nuevo porque no quiero ver a ese tipo y porque Rey me ha dejado a cargo de una sorpresa, que a diferencia de la llegada del general Hux, esta es una muy grata, a decir verdad._

_Es increíble como ese hombre despiadado pueda siquiera tener apego a una cosa tan hermosa como lo es una gatita. No puedo imaginarme cómo es que él se salvó y todavía alcanzó a salvar esta pequeña lindura de la guerra. Su nombre es Millicent y según Ben, esta linda bolita de pelos ha acompañado a Hux desde hacía algo de tiempo. Me resulta increíble que ambos sigan juntos._

_Al principio, cuando Rey me la dio, venía en una caja y al abrirla la pobre bufó, asustada. Tuve que hablarle durante varios minutos, incluso le mencioné que su cuidador estaba aquí con nosotros y que pronto lo vería y vi como sus orejitas se giraron al percibir el nombre de Hux y ella comenzó a calmarse._

_Le pedí a Rey que me trajera restos de pescado Mee que habíamos consumido durante la cena el día anterior y fue como me la pude ganar. La pobre estaba hambrienta y cuando le acerqué un pedazo lo comió con desesperación._

_Tuve temor de acariciarla, pero después de que terminara de comer le ofrecí mi mano y ella se talló y comenzó a ronronear hasta que se echó en mis piernas._

_La sensación de acariciarla es algo increíble… me produce un cosquilleo en el corazón que hace tiempo no había sentido._

_.-._

Sin poder evitarlo, Rose dejó el cuaderno al lado y volcó su atención a la criatura anaranjada con rayas en su pelaje que ronroneaba en su regazo. Le acarició las orejas y ella fue volteándose hasta dejar su pancita descubierta, misma que la mecánica rascó suavemente, sonriendo mientras descubría que también tenía rayitas en ese sitio. Era tan hermosa.

La pequeña gatita estaba delgada, pero no en los huesos, signo de que aquel tipo la había procurado lo más que podía. Rose se alegraba de haber tenido alimento que ofrecerle, pero comenzó a pensar que debían conseguir unas latas para comida de gato.

La chica suspiró y se recriminó. No podía dejar de pensar en que, aunque lo odiara por lo que él representaba, aquel hombre que había despertado frente a ella era diferente al general que le vio durante la guerra. No podía evitar pensar en que aquel pelirrojo escondía una faceta no antes vista por nadie y que aquella gatita era la prueba de ello. Y Rose se odió por sentir curiosidad por conocerlo. Se odió de verdad.


	2. Capítulo 2

— Bien tomado el acuerdo de que nos quedaremos unos días más en Ajan Kloss para decidir el futuro de ese sujeto, hay algo que necesito decirles. Sé que todos aquí queremos matarlo, pero hay algo que no les he dicho, bueno, que Finn y yo no les hemos dicho para ser exactos —Poe miró al quién era su mano derecha y éste le devolvió una mirada contrariada—. Rose ¿Recuerdas al espía con el que te estuviste contactando todo este tiempo?

La aludida miró a Poe. Éste ni siquiera había dicho nada más cuando sintió que la verdad la golpeaba. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido?

— Hux… ¿era el espía? —preguntó Ben al darse cuenta de lo que implicaba.

— Asi es. Nos lo confesó a Finn, a Chewie y a mí cuando estábamos a bordo del Supremacy, de hecho nos salvó de ser ejecutados y nos dejó ir.

— Aunque no se fue limpio, ha de tener una buena cicatriz en el muslo que lo haga recordarme todos los días —comentó Finn sin poder ocultar su satisfacción.

— Ese bastardo… —pronunció Ben.

— Lo hizo para que tú no ganaras, eso fue lo que dijo —aseguró el ex stormtrooper con una sonrisita como queriendo provocar a Ben.

Rey le tomó la mano al alto joven y ambos se sonrieron.

— Formó parte de la cadenita para que todos estuviéramos aquí —soltó Rey y a Finn casi le da algo.

— No, Rey no puedes decir eso…

— Finn, Poe acaba de decir que los salvó de una ejecución. No estoy negando todo lo que hizo, pero quizás podríamos dejarlo vivir… Quizás dejarlo en un planeta recóndito —añadió—. Bajo tus condiciones Poe.

— Yo no estoy en calidad de ponerme a decidir qué es mejor o no, pero apoyaré lo que decidan —dijo Ben que sabía que estaba más o menos en la misma situación que Hux aunque por supuesto no eran iguales. Aun así provenían de ese mismo bando.

— ¿Tú qué opinas Rose? —la llamó Poe y ella salió como del trance

— No sé… yo… él… toda la información que me dio fue verídica y exacta, no hubo falla… no puedo creerlo, no sé cómo no me di cuenta.

— Yo sí lo sospechaba —añadió Poe.

— Claro que no —rebatió Finn poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Bueno, tenemos unos días para decidir, así que ayúdenme a pensar y sean creativos. ¿Algo más que quieran decir?

— ¿Puedo ir a comprar alimento para gato? —preguntó Rose algo tímida. Todos la voltearon a ver.

**35 DBY**

**Zhellday.**

_Después de la breve junta Rey y Ben se ofrecieron a revisar el almacén de víveres para ver si encontraban algún enlatado de Laa en agua o aceite para Millicent, ya que Poe consideró que era mejor no salir de Ajan Kloss a menos que lo hicieramos todos juntos. Así que a mí me mandaron de regreso a mi carpa para ver como estaba Millie ya que soy la púnica que se le puede acercar sin que se erice y bufe._

_Poe y Finn se quedaron haciendo guardia afuera de la carpa donde Hux se encuentra y yo sinceramente aún estoy digiriendo lo que ellos nos confesaron. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que el mismo General Hux iba a ser el espía? Cuando se contactó conmigo mediante un canal privado de la resistencia que aun no entiendo cómo consiguió, siempre se presentaba en una habitación en penumbras y con la cabeza cubierta con una capucha, apenas y podía distinguir su boca asi que nunca hubo modo de que yo adivinara su identidad. Aunque si le pregunté, pero bueno, sabía que no me revelaría su nombre verdadero porque él mismo lo dijo, estaba corriendo peligro. Al principio desconfié de la información, pero conforme fuimos corroborando todo, me di cuenta que nos estaba ayudando de verdad. Aunque bueno, ahora sé que sólo lo hacía para afectar a Ben, no, más bien dicho a Kylo Ren_

_Por otro lado, escuchar que salvó a Finn, Poe y Chewie de una ejecución también fue impactante ¿era tanto su coraje contra Kylo Ren? La verdad pensé que Ben iba a volverse loco pero parece no estar molesto con Hux… definitivamente es otra persona, pero me alegra, el estar con Rey le ha ayudado mucho._

_Millicent que está echada en medio de mi cama me mira con ojos curiosos. Es como si supiera mis dudas… aunque estoy alucinando ella no podría… ¿O sí?_

_De tanto en tanto las dos nos sostenemos la mirada y es como si tuviéramos un duelo en silencio a ver quién aguanta más. Diría que yo gano porque ella es la que desvía la mirada, pero, me temo que lo hace porque no le importa para nada lo que pienso._

_Y pese a que tiene comida, un techo y mis mimos la noto triste. Le hace falta su "humano" como creo que ella le diría. Y supongo que a él le hace falta ella…_

_*_

Rose miró la caja en la que Millicent había llegado el día anterior que descansaba a los pies de su cama y tuvo una idea. Rose necesitaba algunas respuestas así que tomó a la pequeña entre sus brazos, la acarició y la metió en la caja dejándola destapada.

Atravesó el campamento y llegó hasta la enfermería. En donde Poe y Finn platicaban y la miraron extrañados cuando se aproximó hacía ellos.

— ¿Pasa algo? ¿Qué llevas en la…? ¡Agh, ese animal! —exclamó Finn con disgusto cuando vio a Millie. Ella le enseñó los dientes.

— Rose… ¿Qué estás haciendo? —la cuestionó Poe. Quería admitir que ni ella sabía, pero no era una opción.

— Esta señorita está muy… inquieta y pensé que le vendría bien ver a su cuidador por unos minutos, pero si no es posible regresaré después…

— No, está bien, de hecho íbamos a ir a buscarte. Ben y Rey aún no han regresado de buscar las latas para esta niña, y nuestro relevo ya va a acabar, ¿te importaría tomar el lugar de ellos y cambiar horarios? —le preguntó el piloto.

— De acuerdo. Lo vigilaré —asintió la chica.

— Bien. Toma el radio. Cualquier cosa Finn lleva otro. Iremos a comer —Rose asintió y esperó a que ellos caminaran un poco. Miró a Millie que la observaba desde la caja con las orejas atentas y le sonrió.

Cuando Rose entró encontró a Hux sentado en su cama con la cabeza gacha y las manos enlazadas. Él volteó y enseguida trató de ponerse de pie al verla, cosa que la extrañó.

— No te levantes —le dijo ella con voz seria—. Te traje algo.

La mecánica se acercó hacia él y puso la caja que contenía a la gatita a los pies de la cama y se hizo a un lado. La reacción del pelirrojo al acercarse fue oro puro.

— ¡M-Millie! —exclamó el general sin poder contener la alegría. Rose escudriñó entonces su rostro. Sus pupilas azules se habían abierto completamente y brillaban como si albergaran lágrimas y una sonrisa le partió la cara al ver a su gata. Hux la sacó con cuidado de la caja y la sostuvo en sus brazos, luega se la llevó al pecho abrazándola y le dio besitos en su cabeza. La pequeña maulló contenta de verlo y se le talló en la cara—. Oh, Millie… ¿estás bien? —para sorpresa de la mecánica que observaba la escena, ella le contestó a su amo con un "miau" súper dulce—. Me alegra —le dijo acariciándole detrás de las orejas—. ¿Les ha dado algún problema? —Hux levantó el rostro y le preguntó a Rose como si ellos dos fueran grandes amigos.

— Ha estado conmigo y se porta muy bien, bueno, sólo me ha dejado a mí acercarme, a los demás no —como si Millicent hubiera captado, se bajó de los brazos de Hux y fue hasta Rose comenzando a frotársele en las piernas—. Vaya… ella no hace eso, excepto conmigo —dijo Hux asombrado de ver el comportamiento de la que había sido su compañera desde hacía mucho tiempo.

— Pues creo que has dejado de ser su favorito —añadió Rose mostrando una sonrisa y agachándose a acariciar a Millie con una mano. Hux las miró a ambas y se sintió contento de que su gata empezara a formar un lazo con alguien desconocido. Ella nunca se había visto más que rodeada de soldados de la Primera Orden a los cuales jamás les mostró afecto, porque lo tenía a él, pero empezaba a pensar que aquella travesía que habían recorrido al sobrevivir en esa nave cápsula en donde él se había arrastrado malherido con ella cuando vio que todo estaba perdido, le había cambiado la vida a la pequeña tanto como a él.

— Eso parece. Gracias, por cuidarla…

— No me des las gracias, ella no tiene la culpa de nada y es adorable —admitió Rose ahora cargando a Millie en brazos y levantándose.

— Lo es. La verdad me ha salvado en muchos aspectos de mi vida y más ahora —Rose se quedó callada observando la mirada distante y triste del ex general por unos momentos.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me diste la información?

— Se lo dije a ellos —comenzó haciendo referencia a Poe, Finn y Chewbacca—. Quería que Ren perdiera… —el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros—. Siempre tuvimos una rivalidad estúpida. Aunque debo confesar que era más de mi parte que la de él. Ren siempre estuvo metido en sus "asuntos" y yo quise aprovechar esa distracción para atestarle un golpe a traición que me garantizara la victoria.

— Pues arriesgaste todo por nada —le dijo la chica, como en regaño—. La primera orden está extinta, Kylo Ren ya no existe, Ben está con Rey y tú estás en medio de lo que queda de la resistencia.

— A veces hay que arriesgarlo todo, sin importar que el resultado no sea favorable. Yo lo hice y fracasé claramente pero más que eso, más que el fracaso, aprendí otras cosas y me di cuenta de lo miserable y estúpida que ha sido mi vida, y de toda la porquería que he hecho… pero ya no hay vuelta a atrás.

Millicent se revolvió en los brazos de Rose y saltó al suelo para ir de regreso hacia donde se encontraba su amo. Los dos se miraron. Hux volvió a sonreírle a la gatita con mucho afecto y le pasó la mano sobre el lomo.

— Lo único bueno de mi vida ha sido Millicent, y ella es la única que me aprecia porque no sabe quién soy, pero me alegra que sea así. Haberla rescatado hace años fue la mejor decisión que pude tomar —el pelirrojo parecía volcado en sus pensamientos, como recordando aquel día que acababa de mencionar, hasta que volvió a hablar—: ¿Podría pedirte un favor? —preguntó él con un tono más suave y miró a Rose de forma intensa. Ella se dio cuenta de que había algo parecido a la súplica en su semblante. La jovencita de Hays menor asintió sin saber qué esperar.

— Millicent nunca ha estado lejos de mí, pero deberá aprenderlo. ¿Podrías hacerte cargo de ella? —Rose no comprendió.

— Es lo que hago, pero…

Hux se dio cuenta que ella no le había captado. Sonrió con tristeza.

—Quiero decir… cuando me maten, ¿podrías cuidar de ella?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les juro que mi intención no era que este capítulo terminara así de triste estoy que me quiero poner a llorar, maldita sea! Pero bueno, no se asusten... todavía, esto no va a acabar mal, lo prometo.
> 
> Hux va a sufrir un poco, recordemos que está en medio de esta muy pequeña parte central de la resistencia. No me pregunten cómo se salvo, apliquemos la del abuelo Palpi y digamos que de alguna forma logró escapar y vivir xD.
> 
> Espero que les esté gustando esto, lamento si las hago sentir tristes, el día nublado me afectó TT_TT
> 
> Gracias por leer mis locuras y por sus bellos comentarios que me hacen fangirlear y sonreir mucho. Abrazos y besos!


	3. Capítulo 3

— ¿P-Por qué dices e-eso? Ni si quiera sé que harán contigo —le contestó Rose desencajada. Hux la miró serio.

— Pero yo si lo sé —aseguró con una aceptación que a ella le heló la sangre—. Sólo quisiera asegurarme de que Millicent vaya a estar bien. ¿Podrías cuidarla…? Por favor —los ojos azules de Hux se clavaron en los de ella. Aquella súplica le ablandó aún más el corazón. Rose se sentía mal por ello, una ola de conflicto inundaba su interior. Se suponía que debía odiarlo y despreciarlo, pero en esos momentos era lo que menos sentía.

— Lo haré —asintió ella, sintiendo que necesitaba tomarse un momento por lo cual decidió sentarse al borde de la otra cama que quedaba frente a la que estaba ocupando Hux. Los jóvenes se quedaron callados por un momento y Rose observaba cómo el prisionero acariciaba a Millie con mucho amor. Le recorrió la cara, llena de arañones que eran líneas muy rojas sobre su blanca piel y luego pasó a sus brazos delgados pero definidos que estaban llenos de moretones—. ¿Quién te hizo eso? —le señaló ella y Hux se miró los brazos.

— ¿Esto? Digamos que me los gané por robar comida para Millicent —admitió con algo de pena—. Al principio de nuestra travesía ella no comía cualquier cosa porque bueno, estaba acostumbrada a su vida de lujos, al igual que yo, así que lugar al que llegábamos, lugar al que compraba comida para ella. Pero resulta que el paladar de Millie es caro y poco a poco los créditos comenzaron a escasear y bueno, terminé envuelto en muchas peleas para asegurar que sobreviviríamos y poco a poco nos tuvimos que adaptar.

— Anoche comió restos del pez de la cena… ahora entiendo por qué se lo ha devorado —dijo Rose mirando a la gatita que ya se había echado en medio del lugar y los veía a ambos de tanto en tanto.

— Hace mucho que no come algo como eso, pero me alegra. Sé que ya no será tan quisquillosa como antes.

— ¿Hace mucho que están juntos? —prosiguió ella, curiosa por la historia que esos dos pudieran tener. Él se alegró de ver que la chica estuviera interesada en hacerle plática. Hacía mucho que no cruzaba palabra con alguien de forma “normal” porque ni siquiera en sus años en la primera orden tuvo algo así. Era como si estuviera descubriendo cosas nuevas de las personas a través de nuevas experiencias y sobretodo, como si él fuera otra persona. Hux sentía que lo habían arrancado de tajo de su vida anterior y lo habían puesto en un lugar diferente. Solo lamentaba que lo fuera a vivir muy poco, pero iba aprovecharlo.

— Bueno, todo comenzó hace cinco años…

* * *

Rose perdió la noción del tiempo. Incluso se olvidó de que estaba haciendo guardia para cuidar a un prisionero. Se quedó ahí frente a Hux y escuchó la historia de cómo había rescatado a Millie y de lo que ambos habían tenido que enfrentar durante esos meses después de la guerra. Hux le contaba detalles del humor de su gata. Por ejemplo, había aprendido a que Millie era quisquillosa con el agua en su cuenco y no la bebía hasta que se la cambiaran. Diario. También le había contado que la gata gustaba de ponerse a tirar cosas de su escritorio en plena madrugada y que amaba perseguir bolas de papel.

Todo fue como una plática de amigos y ella se sintió mal por sentirse tan bien. Hux gesticulaba con las manos apoyando sus historias y la timidez que Rose le había visto en un principio se fue esfumando con forme pasaban las horas. Ella le contó que también le gustaban los animales pero que nunca la dejaron tener uno porque ya eran demasiadas bocas que alimentar y porque su padre era alérgico y aquella plática dio pie a que la chica se explayara contándole acerca de su hermana y de sus padres y el momento se tensó cuando ella le dijo que Paige había muerto en combate. La mirada del pelirrojo, que hasta ese momento había sido alegre se ensombreció de repente.

— No puedo cambiar nada y sé que es inútil y mi arrepentimiento no te va a servir porque no va a devolvértela, pero quiero que sepas que, ahora lo veo claro… hice cosas horribles, cosas indecibles por ambición al poder, no quiero nombrarlas en este momento, pero me atormentan en la noche y si te sirve de consuelo, aceptaré dignamente mi castigo, ya sea que me ejecuten o me torturen o lo que sea que hagan, lo aceptaré porque es lo que merezco…

Rose se preguntó muchas veces qué haría si alguna vez llegaba a ver a Kylo Ren como prisionero de la Resistencia. Una vez que tuvo a Ben ahí y lo vio al lado de Rey, y aunque al principio comenzó a odiarlo, conforme lo fue conociendo no pudo y terminó dándole una oportunidad. En ese entonces le había pedido perdón al recuerdo de Paige y sentía necesidad de volverlo a hacer en esos momentos.

Sin embargo, no llegaría a decirle nada a Hux como respuesta porque la charla se vio interrumpida cuando Ben y Rey entraron a la enfermería, listos para el relevo de la tarde.

Millie se puso en cuatro patas y maulló al ver a Ben.

— Mira nada más, la dama en persona —le dijo Ben poniéndose de cuclillas y viendo a la gata. Ella volvió a maullar y lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, como acusándolo de algo. Ben soltó una risita—. Parece que hay cosas que no cambian —soltó al aire. Rey que llevaba un plato de comida para Hux, se lo dejó en su cama y lo saludó con un gesto leve con la cabeza, luego se dirigió a su amiga.

— Ven, Rose… Ben se quedará con él mientras nosotras comemos —Rose se puso de pie—. Yo haré la guardia en la noche, regresaré más tarde —anunció la chica a su novio y éste asintió.

Rose le dedicó una última mirada a Hux y luego siguió a la Jedi.

* * *

Las chicas se retiraron y Ben pudo ver que Hux le sostenía una extraña sonrisa que solo le había visto solo cuando se alegraba de haber conquistado un planeta.

— Ren —dijo Hux sin quitarle los ojos de encima mientras Ben cogía la silla que estaba dispuesta a los pies de la cama para acomodarla de frente al prisionero que estaba sentado en su cama—. No… —susurró Hux estudiándolo. Aquel tipo que le devolvía una mirada seria no era ese al que en el pasado había llegado a llamar como Lider Supremo—. Ya no te llaman así ¿cierto?

Ben escudriñó su rostro. Hux ya se había aseado, pero se había dejado la barba prolija, cosa que en el pasado era algo impensable. El general de hecho lo consideraba a él alguien demasiado fachoso por su cabello largo. Luego miró los ojos azules de su antiguo rival y se sorprendió que no reflejaban odio como cuando estaban en la primera orden, sino más bien cansancio.

— Ben —dijo el Jedi y el pelirrojo asintió.

— Siempre creíste que no había otro camino, o más bien eso te empeñabas en pensar porque hasta yo sabía que lo dudabas… y mírate ahora…

— Es difícil de creer hasta para mí —le aseguró. Era extraño para ambos hablarse así de natural envueltos en una charla que rayaba en lo amistoso. Ya no había líderes que los hicieran enfrentarse y ninguno sentía esas ganas de demostrarle al otro que era superior—, pero todo ha sido gracias a Rey…

— Siempre fue tu debilidad y eso también ya lo sabía —le aseguró el pelirrojo tomando su plato.

— ¿Enserio? Pensé que lo había disimulado a la perfección.

— Créeme que no —se carcajeó Hux abriendo paso a que Ben ensanchara una sonrisa socarrona.

— ¿Has venido a cobrártela? —dijo el ex general ahora adoptando un semblante serio mientras pinchaba la carne en su tenedor—. Supongo que ya sabes que yo era el espía.

— Y lo sueltas como si eso fuera una cosa de orgullo… eres un bastardo —inclinó un poco su cuerpo hacia adelante y lo señaló—, un maldito y desgraciado bastardo que aprovechó muy bien mi distracción —Armitage se encogió de hombros—, pero no, no me interesa ya nada de lo que pasó. Sé que no voy a olvidarlo, ni cambiarlo tampoco, pero trato de no pensar en todo lo que hice y trato de ganarme mi lugar aquí cada día y a eso me he dedicado desde que tú has estado de vacaciones por toda la galaxia.

— No han sido unas precisamente placenteras, pero ya las necesitaba… —dijo Hux ironizando su situación—. La verdad me ha servido para darme cuenta de la basura de persona que soy —soltó.

— No voy a contradecirte en eso.

— No esperaba que lo hicieras —ambos se quedaron callados y como perdidos en sus pensamientos cuando Hux se hizo hacia adelante y Ben regresó la mirada a él—. Sinceramente nunca esperé que estuvieras vivo y menos que fueras tú uno de los que me trajera aquí. Pensé que me iban a matar ahí mismo… Dameron y tú.

— Supongo que a él ganas no le faltaron, pero no es gente que ataque por la espalda. Y yo bueno, no estoy en calidad de juzgarte. Suficiente tengo con mis propios pensamientos. Esa es mi penitencia.

— Bien, entonces ¿cuándo será mi ejecución? Quisiera prepararme un poco mentalmente —Ben alzó una ceja.

— Sinceramente Armitage, no sé cuándo sucederá, pero le haré saber a Dameron acerca de tu inquietud para resolver tus dudas lo antes posible.

— Bien… gracias —asintió él, regresando a devorar su comida, mientras Millie descansaba a sus pies, observaba muy atenta a Ben y movía la punta de su cola.

* * *

**35 DBY**

**Zhellday**

**17:00 hrs**

_No sé que pensar o sentir. No sé que está bien o qué está mal. Nunca vi al general Hux tan de cerca, pero escuché acerca de las atrocidades que hacía, junto con las que Kylo Ren llegó a hacer también. Así que me daba una idea de que volcaría mi odio hacia él, porque asi debía ser, porque si alguien tenía la culpa de las cosas tan horribles que han pasado en la galaxia, era él, en cierto grado._

_Pero no me ha provocado eso… tampoco es lástima, pero no sé qué es. Primero pensé que se trataba justo de eso, de lástima y de empatía por Millie pero, nuestra plática fue como si… como si no hubiera bandos. Éramos dos personas hablando. Él era un joven hablándome de su gata y yo una chica hablando de su familia…_

_A lo mejor me he vuelto muy blanda o soy muy tonta porque no puedo verlo como el general Hux. Es como si no encajara o no coincidiera su personalidad a esa imagen de dictadura que tengo en la cabeza. Y el hecho de que él se lamente y haya dicho que aceptará su castigo y que ni aun así compensaría todo lo que ha hecho…_

_Creo que necesito hablar con Rey, ella es la más indicada para guiarme en este tipo de cosas, porque supongo que algo así debió haber pasado con Ben al principio. Necesito que me ayude a descifrar todo esto porque no soy capaz de entenderlo por yo sola._

_Y el tiempo además se acaba, Poe nos ha dicho a Rey y a mi durante la comida que mañana decidiremos el destino de Hux, a medio día y yo no me siento con el derecho de decidir acerca de nada… sinceramente no sé qué vaya a pasar._

_Afuera comienza a oscurecer. Rey y Ben se han quedado de guardia, porque aunque mi amiga insistió en que haría el turno sola él no la ha dejado. Hicieron una fogata y están afuera de la enfermería así que mi plática con ella deberá esperar, por lo menos hasta mañana, antes de la reunión con todos._

_Yo solo puedo pensar en que la guerra cambia a todos, y sonará estúpido pero, cuando estaba entre ello no tenía que preocuparme por lo que sentía o no porque apremiaban otras cosas y a veces extraño esa sensación. Creo que eso sucedió con Finn. Me dejé llevar por mis emociones y porque lo “admiraba” pero los sentimientos no florecieron, no fueron correspondidos y no hubo tiempo tampoco para ello. Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo entre disputas, huidas y ataques, después de que todo ha terminado no sé qué hacer con esta “normalidad”. No sé cómo se supone que uno debe vivir o actuar o recobrar algo cuando antes no tuve un lugar donde vivir, cuando las filas de la resistencia han sido mi hogar. Hace tanto que no he tenido una vida normal que ahora no sé cómo vivirla._

* * *

La mecánica de la resistencia se fue a dormir con aquel conflicto en su corazón. No estuvo muy segura de qué hora de la madrugada era, cuando se despertó debido a una pesadilla. Después de que la guerra había acabado, la asediaban constantemente persecuciones, cacerías, masacres… dolor, mucho dolor en sus sueños. La chica se movió un poco y sintió un bulto calientito que descansaba al lado de sus pies.

Recordó entonces algo que Hux le había dicho entre la plática:

**_— Leí que en las antiguas civilizaciones los gatos eran considerados dioses. Además, creían que eran los protectores de sus dueños, ya que ellos son capaces de percibir cosas que normalmente nosotros no, como energías. En un principio no lo creía, pero conforme ella y yo fuimos pasando el tiempo lo comprobé. Siempre que tuve pesadillas Millicent estuvo a mi lado, así que yo lograba despertarme, le acariciaba las orejas y luego cuando volvía a intentar dormir, los malos sueños se iban…_ **

Rose se incorporó de su cama, le acarició detrás de una oreja a Millie quién emitió un pequeño “Prrr” y se removió para seguir durmiendo. Rose sonrió y la imitó tapándose hasta la cabeza con su cobija. Cerró los ojos y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

Esa noche, Paige apareció en su sueño y estaba radiante de alegría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo otros fics pendientes pero hoy no me pude sacar de la cabeza a mis nuevos dos amores junto con Millie.  
> He de decir que tener un gato en mi vida y que sea mi adoración, asi justo como le pasa a Hux con Millicent es algo hermoso que me ayuda a escribir a la gatita con más facilidad.  
> Moría por escribir a Ben y a Hux y sinceramente salió natural entre ellos y me gustó. No sé qué opinen ustedes, pero, siento que dado a que Kylo Ren ya no existe y que Hux se encuentra en donde está y tras haber pasado lo que pasó, ya no tiene caso para ellos ser rivales. Tampoco creo que vayan a ser los mejores amigos o no sé... jajaja pero creo que podrían hablar cordialmente y ser "camaradas" pero bueno, no sé si eso llegará a pasar en este fic, por lo mientras era necesario. Y bueno los bebés Rose y Hux se están llevando muy bien y ME ENCANTA, por supuesto nuestra hermosa mecánica tiene sus preocupaciones al respecto y Hux está pensando en que va a morir... y pronto sabremos lo que decidirán para el pelirrojo... ya veremos. Por mientras, muchas gracias por leer y por el apoyo a esta historia! Les mando un fuerte abrazo!


	4. Capítulo 4

Benduday

800 hrs.

_Cuando he abierto los ojos, Millicent estaba sentada a unos centímetros al lado de mi cabeza y me miraba fijamente. Sus ojos denotaban curiosidad. Le sonreí y le acaricié la cabecita y ella exclamó un "miau" que me sonaba a demanda. La bolita de pelos naranja tenía hambre._

_Me desperecé y aun en pijama fui a la esquina de la carpa en donde estaba una gaveta pequeña donde Rey y Ben habían guardado las latas de Laa en aceite que encontraron en la alacena._

_Rey me había dejado dos trastes hondos para usarlos como cuencos para el agua y la comida de Millie, así que vacié el contenido de la lata en él. Millie emitió varios "Prrrs" y se acercó a oler lo que le ofrecía. En minutos devoró el alimento._

_Ahora que me he cambiado la observo limpiarse con desmesurada conciencia. Está sumamente metida en su ritual: Lame su pata y luego se la lleva a la nariz y se la talla. Luego se relame los bigotes y otra vez, empieza el ciclo. Es chistoso y tierno a la vez._

_De pronto como si percibiera mi mirada corta su baño, me mira y se da la vuelta para salir de la carpa a paso decidido. Tengo que dejar la escritura aquí para ir a ver a donde va… aunque lo sospecho._

Rose salió corriendo detrás de Millie que atravesaba la casi extinta base de la resistencia de Ajan Kloss. La mecánica la alcanzó a la mitad del camino y la alzó en brazos. Millie ronroneaba.

— Chica lista, ya sé a dónde vas —le dijo acariciándole la pancita. Caminó el rumbo que la gatita hubiera seguido y llegó hasta la entrada de la enfermería donde Finn y Poe conversaban. Rose pudo ver que también se encontraba BB-8 con ellos

— Buenos días —los saludó ella aun con Millie en brazos—. ¡Hola BB! —el astromecánico rodó hasta los pies de la chica y emitió pitidos de felicidad aunque enseguida de saludarle efusivamente se pasó a quejarse de su amo ya que lo había mantenido guardado en el Halcón con R2-D2 y C3PO y al parecer no la había pasado muy bien con ellos—. Ay, BB, lo siento, pero me alegra que ya estés rodando fuera. Mira ella es Millie —BB lanzó un largo pitido de asombro mientras Millicent le devolvía una mirada de indiferencia.

— Veo que tú y esta reinita se han vuelto muy unidas —le dijo Poe acercándose a ellas. Millie le bufó y el general dio un saltito hacia atrás—. Está bien, está bien, no lo haré —dijo alejando su mano.

— Esa gata es como un Sith pero con pelo —exclamó Finn.

— Claro que no Finn, es una dulzura —lo contradijo Rose—. Anoche me cuidó de las pesadillas —soltó sonriente y acariciándole las orejas.

— Esa cosa no cuida a nadie más que a ella Rose, un día te va a saltar en la cara y te va intentar ahogar —dijo el ex stormtrooper.

— De verdad que eres un tonto —rodó los ojos la mecánica.

— ¿Vienes a dejársela su amo? —le preguntó Poe, ella asintió.

— Bueno, voy a echarle un vistazo al Halcón, saldremos por la tarde, después de decidir lo que haremos con ese sujeto de allá adentro, así que los veo a las doce en la cocina para hablar todos juntos —declaró el general.

— Bien, me quedaré aquí vigilando —anunció Finn hinchando el pecho.

— No se te olvide atarle las esposas a la cama antes de que salgas a la junta ¿eh, Finn? —el chico asintió—. Rose, te veo en un rato. Rey y Ben están por desayunar, podrías alcanzarlos después de que le dejes ese cojín naranja a su dueño.

— Si, gracias, en un rato los alcanzo —le contestó ella. Poe se despidió de sus dos amigos y dio media vuelta.

Rose y Finn se miraron por unos segundos, pero nadie dijo nada y la chica entró a la carpa.

La mecánica encontró al dueño de la gatita anaranjada acostado en la cama con las manos enlazadas sobre su pecho y con la vista en el techo. Al lado, en una mesita estaban sus platos ya sin rastro de la comida. Rose supuso que alguno de sus amigos le había ido a dejar el desayuno.

Él advirtió su presencia y se Incorporó para sentarse en el borde de la cama. Hizo algunas muecas al cambiar de posición y ella se imaginó que aún le dolían los golpes que tenía repartidos en el cuerpo. Millie profirió un maullido y Rose la bajó para que pudiera ir a reunirse con él. La pequeña gata saltó hacia la cama que ocupaba su amo, se acercó a él tallándose en sus pantalones y luego le pasó por la espalda.

— Hola Millie… te extrañé anoche, me dejaste —le reprochó Hux apuntándola con un dedo—¿En dónde estabas? ¿Fuiste a cazar? —Hux rió bajito—. Cuando estábamos en el Finalizer encargué que le hicieran unos robots pequeños para que pudiera jugar y desarrollar su instinto adecuadamente. Supongo que ahora lo puede hacer de forma real —Rose sonrió.

— De hecho, se fue a mi carpa y ahí se quedó a dormir.

— A lo mejor necesitaba protegerte de algo. Espero que no se haya movido mucho, luego solía quitarme casi la mitad de la cama la muy listilla.

— No, durmió en una esquina y ahí se quedó o bueno, es lo que supongo porque cuando desperté me estaba viendo fijamente —Hux soltó una estridente carcajada. El corazón de Rose dio un vuelco al escucharlo y ver su cara de diversión. A la chica le resultaba increíble verlo tan relajado. Hux pareció darse cuenta y carraspeó. Era algo que estaba descubriendo, se sentía a gusto y en confianza en esos momentos con ella, pero entendía que era extraño, para ambos.

— No Millie, vas a asustar a Rose. Mejor sólo maulla o espera a que ella se despierte, no seas descortés —le dijo a la gatita que lo miraba atenta. Rose sintió su corazón acelerarse de nuevo, era la primera vez que él usaba su nombre—. Menos mal no te molestó, ni a ti o a Ren, es decir Ben… bueno… ¡agh! es extraño decirle así, no me acostumbro.

— ¿Por qué?

— Bueno, él ha tenido demasiados nombres para mi últimamente… Ben es difícil, pero, supongo que no viviré mucho para acostumbrarme a ello.

— No digas eso —lamentó ella con voz apagada. Él la miró algo triste.

— ¿A dónde iras? ¿Tienes algún plan? ¿Algún lugar a donde quieras irte? —se atrevió a preguntarle el pelirrojo acariciando el lomo de Millie que ahora reposaba en sus piernas.

— La verdad no lo he pensado —él la miró preocupado—, pero no te apures Millie estará bien.

— Eso lo sé. Donde sea que vayas, sé que estará bien. Sólo me preguntaba acerca de lo que tu querías hacer para ti, porque es importante —solto él. Había estado pensando en ella desde que vio que Millie se sentía cómoda con su compañía y se había preguntado, por alguna extraña razón, acerca de lo que ella escogería para su futuro. Rose, que aún estaba parada cerca de la entrada bajó la vista hacia sus pies y empezó a jugar con sus manos, nerviosa.

— Sé que debería de saberlo a estas alturas, pero todo esto de la guerra, bueno… estuvimos tanto tiempo envueltos en esto que nunca pensé más allá, porque en ese momento no importaba y ahora simplemente no lo sé —Hux pudo ver la preocupación de la chica en sus ojos.

— Descuida. Tienes amigos a tu lado, seguramente ellos te van a apoyar —sentía esa necesidad de hacerla sentir bien, aunque sabía que era algo inútil. La guerra había dejado estragos enormes en todos y ella no era la excepción. Él se sentía culpable y un intruso al querer saber de ella u ofrecerle palabras de consuelo, pero no podía evitarlo.

— G-Gracias —dijo ella algo desconcertada antes las palabras cautas del pelirrojo—. Yo… debo… iré a ver a Rey y Ben, tenemos una junta pronto y… —Rose cayó en cuenta que, si decidían ejecutar a Hux esa sería la última vez que ambos se verían.

— Rose —la llamó ella con una voz sumamente suave que la hizo sentir nervios—. Quizás ya no nos veamos —le dijo, como adivinando sus pensamientos. El pelirrojo tomó a Millie y la quitó de sus piernas para dejarla a un lado de la cama. Ella se lo quedó viendo algo contrariada al percibir el cambio de humor de su dueño. Hux avanzó con cautela hacia Rose, no quería asustarla o que pensara que iba a hacerle algo. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás, más por miedo a lo que estaba sintiendo que a él mismo—. No te voy a hacer daño, me quedaré aquí, no voy a avanzar más, lo prometo —le dijo mostrándole las manos, evidentemente desarmadas—. Quiero darte las gracias, por cuidar a Millie, sé que es muy pronto aún, pero estoy seguro de que van a desarrollar un vínculo muy fuerte y sé que te amará muchísimo. Es una gatita caprichosa y berrinchuda, pero es lista y amorosa, también es divertida. Serán buenas amigas. Gracias por eso y… sé que ya lo dije, pero lo lamento Rose, lamento haber tenido que ver en… en lo de tu hermana. Lo lamento como no tienes idea y sé que no tengo derecho a mencionarlo o pedir perdón por ello. Sé que no puedo quitarte esa imagen del general despiadado de tu mente, pero, quiero que sepas que me alegra haberme convertido en el espía y haberte conocido. Todo va a estar bien, serás feliz con Millie y tendrás una buena vida.

— Armitage —susurró ella con las manos en el pecho que comenzaba a dolerle. Sus negros ojos amenazaban con desbordarle esas lágrimas que se habían formado durante el discurso del prisionero. Él compuso una sonrisa al escucharla decir su nombre—. Yo… no sé qué decir… —alcanzó a susurrar con sinceridad.

— No tienes que decirme nada. Sólo quería que lo supieras por si no tenemos otra ocasión.

— Debo ir a… ver a… ellos me esperan —balbuceó. Estaba segura de que su propia mirada hacía él denotaba lo nerviosa y triste que estaba—. Yo también lo lamento… el habernos conocido de esta forma —soltó y salió de la carpa sin volverlo a mirar y dejando a Hux con algo parecido a la esperanza en el pecho.

* * *

— ¡Eh! ¡Rose! ¿Estás bien? —le gritó Finn al verla salir corriendo del lugar.

— ¡Iré a ver a Rey y Ben! ¡No te preocupes! —le soltó sin voltearlo a ver mientra se alejaba de la enfermería.

Antes de llegar a la carpa que usaban de cocina y comedor, Rose tomó aire, intentando calmarse pues no quería llegar alterada a ver a sus dos amigos, aunque pensaba que también era en vano, ellos como sensibles a la fuerza serían capaz de percibir su estado. Se limpió las breves lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas y abanicó su rostro por unos minutos. Cuando se sintió lista entró al lugar.

— Hola, Rose —la saludó Rey animada. Ella compuso una mueca en una sonrisa algo extraña y sus intentos por aparentar que estaba bien se fueron a la borda.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Ben dejando de picar su desayuno con el tenedor y poniéndole atención. Rose negó con la cabeza y Ben y Rey se echaron una rápida mirada.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello? —le preguntó la jedi.

— Bueno, si quieren yo puedo volver en un rato y así platican mejor… —Ben se puso de pie pero antes de que se girara para irse, la voz de Rose lo detuvo.

— Espera, Ben… antes de que te vayas, quería preguntarte algo —Él asintió, como indicándole a que continuara—. ¿C-Crees que… Armitage haya cambiado? —Ben alzó las cejas dándose cuenta de que ella acababa de usar el nombre de su antiguo compañero de la primera orden, Rey tampoco lo pasó desapercibida—. Me refiero a… bueno tu cambiaste a como eras antes y yo me estaba preguntando si crees que él, bueno sé que es diferente porque eres sensible a la fuerza y él no, pero… ¿qué piensas? —Él lo pensó por unos breves segundos y después habló con voz seria:

— El general de la primera orden no tiene nada que ver con ese hombre que está en la enfermería, empezando por la facha que se carga. Tal parece que estos meses huyendo de lo que quedó de la guerra y de los dos bandos, se las ha visto duras y ha tenido tiempo de sobra para pensar sobre sus actos y su vida. No sé a qué grado, pero es evidente, y claro es algo distinto a mi caso, pero creo que sí —asintió, convencido de lo que había visto un día antes al visitarlo y ese mismo día al llevarle el desayuno—. Creo que Hux ha cambiado —la chica asintió, satisfecha con lo que Ben acababa de decirle—. Bueno, las dejo. Regresaré en unos minutos para la junta —Rey le concedió una mirada amorosa a Ben y le tomó de la mano. Él se agachó a depositar un beso en la frente de ella y salió de la cocina no sin antes comunicarse con su mitad en la diada mediante su vínculo.

— _¿Te diste cuenta?_

— _Si… parece que algo está surgiendo entre ellos_ —admitió Rey con una sonrisa hacia Rose que estaba frente a ella y se encontraba ordenando sus pensamientos para comenzar a hablar.

— _Creo que es momento de que le hagas la propuesta._

— _Se lo diré —afirmó ella, cerrando la comunicación con su amado y volviendo a su amiga._

— Rose, ¿Has pensado a dónde quieres irte, ahora que todos vamos a elegir un camino diferente? —la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Era la segunda vez en el día que se lo mencionaban.

— Sinceramente no lo he decidido ¿A dónde irán tú y Ben?

— Tenemos un plan, por eso te lo pregunto… Iremos a Endor. Leia y Han tuvieron una casa ahí que se construyeron para su descendencia y bueno… es un lugar seguro para nosotros, aunque tenemos que ganarnos a los Ewoks pero, nos llevaremos a R2 y a 3PO que según Ben me contó, es apreciado por ellos, así que esperamos que funcione. ¿Qué dices? ¿te gustaría ir con nosotros?

— ¿Nosotros tres? ¿No te molestaría? De verdad que no quiero hacerles mal tercio —externó la mecánica. Rose sintió que quizás podría pasar un tiempo con ellos cuando superara la impresión de permitir que Poe y Finn ejecutaran a Hux y después, quizás ya podría elegir exactamente qué quería hacer de su vida. Rey la miró con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

— Bueno, en realidad, seríamos cuatro —le dijo su amiga.

* * *

Benduday

1300 hrs.

_La junta con todos tomó un rumbo que nunca pensé. Poe llegó diciendo que no quería ejecutar a Hux con lo que Finn estaba verdaderamente molesto, pero el antecedente de haber sido nuestro espía y haberles salvado a ellos de una ejecución lo salvó. Poe nos confesó que el planeaba regresarlo a Lothal para que Millie estuviera con gatos de su especie, aunque claro, en calidad de prisionero, pero entonces sucedió algo impensable: Ben le dijo a Poe que iríamos a Endor y que nos llevaríamos a Hux. La cara de Finn fue oro puro. Después de meditarlo por unos segundos, Poe manifestó que estaba de acuerdo, pero les hizo prometer a Rey y a Ben que tendrían cuidado y que no se harían muy visibles por la galaxia._

_Ben fue a hablar con Hux y éste aceptó el plan. Ahora todos nos encontramos en el Halcón viajando hacia Yavi IV para dejar a Poe ahí que al parecer va a reunirse con Kaydel, luego dejaremos a Finn con Jannah, Lando y Chewie en Naboo y de ahí nos iremos a Endor los cuatro._

_Mentiría si no dijera que estoy alegre con la propuesta. Aunque tal y como le dije a Rey, tengo miedo porque no entiendo todo esto que siento. Ella fue tan amable conmigo, me escuchó y me dijo que ella se sentía igual acerca de Ben aunque no tuvo mucha oportunidad de contármelo en su momento porque estábamos en medio de la guerra. Rey me dijo que ella siempre supo que había luz y bondad en Ben y que si yo pensaba eso de Hux era porque así era y que le diera tiempo a las cosas para poder aclararme y sobretodo que le diera una oportunidad a él. Y creo que tiene razón, debo conocerlo un poco más. Le confesé a Rey que tengo miedo de estar desarrollando algún tipo de sentimiento por él, pero me dijo que era un poco pronto para averiguarlo y que si así fuera no tendría nada de malo. Así que resumimos todo a que yo tendría que poner atención a mis emociones y sentimientos estando junto a él y sobretodo a conocerlo y permitirle acercarse. Y es lo que quiero hacer. Sentí un enorme alivio cuando Rey me contó el plan y cuando Ben intercedió ante la idea de decidir acerca de su futuro. Creo que ambos son tan nobles, bien pudieron irse ellos dos solos y olvidar todo lo demás. Pero son grandes personas, los quiero y mucho._

Rose dejó su libreta encima de la cama cuando escuchó unos maullidos desesperados afuera de los camarotes del Halcón. Sonrió sin poderlo evitar y fue hasta la puerta para pulsar el botón y abrirla.

— ¡Hola! ¿Te perdiste, preciosa? —le dijo ella a Millie, levantándola del suelo. Ella volvió a maullarle y Rose fue de regreso a la cama para sentarse y hacerle cariñitos.

— Creo que te extrañaba —la voz de Hux la sobresaltó. El chico pálido y pelirrojo se hizo presente en la puerta.

— Bueno pues, ya me encontró —dijo ella algo ruborizada. Él sonrió fugazmente—. Así que, vendrás a Endor… —comenzó la chica, queriendo hacerle plática.

— Es el único plan que tengo. Hasta que Rey y Ren… Ben —corrigió volteando los ojos—. Se aburran de mí y me corran de su casa.

— Bueno, pues, supongo que hasta que eso pase podremos hacernos compañía los cuatro —le sonrió. Hux abrió los ojos de par en par.

— ¿Irás a Endor? —le preguntó, sorprendido.

— ¿Ben no te lo dijo? —él lo negó—. Pensé que lo había hecho. Pues sí, iré —le aseguró, mientras sonreía y bajaba a ver a Millie que estaba ronroneando en los brazos de la chica.

— Bueno, creo que Millie va a estar muy feliz por ello ¿verdad, pequeña? —Hux se acercó a ambas y guio una de sus manos para acariciarle el mentón a su felina compañera.

Rose y Hux se sonrieron. El viaje hasta su destino en Endor aún era largo, pero ambos no pudieron evitar sentirse ansiosos por comenzar esa nueva vida prometida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuestros queridos nenes gingerrosescos me han estado dando lata en la cabeza para que los escriba y bueno, ha sido una montaña rusa de emociones así como las siente Rose. Pero me alegra haber llegado a este punto, ahora nos esperan algunas aventuras en Endor con nuestro cuarteto de enamorados...
> 
> Ya veremos qué sucede ahí.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer y por dejar bellos comentarios que me emocionan mucho y me alientan a seguir. Un abrazote!


	5. Capítulo 5

Centaxday

2300 hrs

_Es la primera noche que pasamos en Endor y el primer día para el inicio de este gran cambio en nuestras vidas._

_Debería estar durmiendo, lo sé, pero, aunque tengo todo el cansancio acumulado por el viaje, no puedo pegar el ojo. Supongo que se debe al cúmulo de emociones que albergo dentro de mí._

_Ayer tanto ajetreo me impidió escribir unas breves páginas, pero ahora que parece que mi cuerpo se niega al descanso puedo darme un tiempo para plasmar toda la odisea que vivimos._

_Primero quisiera decir que estoy un poco envidiosa de Millie, que duerme enroscada en mis pies y hasta está roncando en estos momentos. Por alguna extraña razón después de que todos nos despidiéramos ella entró conmigo a mi cuarto, haciéndome saber que dormiría a mi lado. Pensé que quizás Hux se sentiría abandonado, pero él se agachó, le acarició las orejas y le pidió que me cuidara. Me parece curioso que ella no quisiera cuidarlo a él. Supongo que la pequeña puede sentir algo extraño emanando de mí. No la culpo, creo que todos aquí lo percibimos, aunque me alegra que me haya preferido. Espero que Hux y yo no nos metamos en la lucha campal por el amor de Millie porque somos a los dos a los que nos deja acercarnos. Rey empieza a hablarle y antes la gatita la ignoraba, pero ahora la observa detenidamente, espero que pronto den un paso más grande. Con Ben la cosa es diferente, tienen historia y bueno, creo que van a tardar en llevarse, pero espero que lo hagan ya que estamos viviendo en su casa. Hablaré con Millie al respecto, sé que puede entenderme._

_Bien, sucedió así: Después de dejar a Poe y BB-8 en Yavin IV, fuimos a Naboo. Ahí, nos despedirnos de Lando, Jannah, Chewie y de Finn que se quedó con ellos. Posteriormente, los cuatro, Ben, Rey, Hux y yo junto con 3PO y R2D2 nos dirigimos hacia la luna de Endor. El viaje fue un poco cansado porque ya habíamos ido a dos lugares previamente, pero creo que, también estábamos emocionados en el fondo._

_Así que, cuando entramos a la atmósfera del planeta, el sentimiento de alivio nos rodeó a todos en la nave. Endor nos saludó desde arriba con su hermoso paisaje verde. No puedo describir lo que sentí al ver la cara de alegría de Rey. Sé que ella va a amar vivir en este lugar. A parte quedó encantada con los Ewoks. Ben me dijo que antes lo había comparado con los Porgs de Atch-To y que ahora le ha dicho que es tan tierno como esas pequeñas criaturas. La verdad es que a mi tanto Rey como Ben me parecen tan tiernos como los Ewoks._

_La verdad nunca pensé en escuchar decir a Ben que era una suerte tener a C3PO pero lo dijo y en verdad lo fue. Los Ewoks lo reconocieron enseguida como "El Dorado" una especie de dios al que veneran. Ben nos explicó que Chewie, Han y Luke se vieron en aprietos hacía años antes de que estallara la batalla de Endor y fue el Droide** quien los salvó. En esta ocasión nos recibieron curiosos y más de Hux y Millie a la cual querían cargar, aunque debo decir que ella se portó muy bien, también sentía curiosidad por ellos. Yo la llevaba en brazos y cada que los peludos habitantes del lugar se le acercaban movía su patita como queriendo jugar con ellos o arañarlos, no estoy segura. En el caso de Hux, bueno… A él querían tocar el cabello, creo que les llamaba la atención su color. Ben, Rey y yo tuvimos que aguantar la risa ante eso y el pobre parecía esforzarse por no salir huyendo, creo que estaba algo incómodo._

_Como decía, esta vez, la presencia de C3PO ayudó a explicar quiénes éramos y quién era Ben. Cuando los jefes Kneesaa y Wicket supieron que era hijo de Han y Leia, le dieron la bienvenida y nos guiaron a la casa en la que ahora estamos instalados._

_Ben nos dijo que sus padres se casaron en este lugar y por lo tanto construyeron una casa que pretendían usar para sus vacaciones (según él, nunca pasó, pero sus padres creyeron que en algún momento de sus vidas tendrían tiempo libre) y por supuesto, también para que fuera un lugar para su hijo aunque en el momento en el que la hicieron Ben aún no nacía. La residencia se construyó en el corazón de este bosque y los Ewoks se encargaron de cuidarla. Cuando llegamos descubrimos que su acceso sólo se podía tener por medio de un código. Ben lo tenía, por supuesto. Me dio mucha ternura descubrir que él lo sabía, seguramente fue una de esas cosas que compartió con sus padres cuando era más chico y siguió guardando en su corazón pese a que se fue al lado oscuro. Nunca olvidó el código. Quizás era la combinación de alguna fecha importante para ellos. Nunca lo sabré porque ahora lo ha desactivado, pero quizás un día pueda preguntarle._

_En cuanto a la casa, aunque estuvo muchísimos años deshabitada, es hermosa. Es como una especie de cabaña, bastante amplia de dos plantas. Tiene tres habitaciones con baño, cocina, sala de estar, sala de comunicaciones y un tipo estudio. Está como a veinte minutos a pie de la Aldea del Árbol Brillante donde residen los Ewoks. Todo estaba lleno de polvo así que antes de bajar nuestras pocas pertenencias tuvimos que ponernos a limpiar. Ben incluso puso a C3PO y a R2 a sacudir, aunque, lo hicieron de muy mala gana y casi ofendidos. Va a ser muy interesante ver esa relación entre ellos tres. Ben no quería traerlos, pero Rey insistió y bueno, ahora sé quién manda de los dos. Mi bella amiga me dijo en privado que, es porque ambos droides le recuerdan a sus padres y a él aún le cuesta pensar en ellos, pero confía en que poco a poco lo superará y podrán llevarse bien. Por lo menos con R2, no estamos muy seguros de que con 3PO pase eso y no lo culparíamos porque nadie lo aguanta._

_Una vez limpio todo, Ben movió el Halcón para que quedara a un lado de la cabaña y procedimos a bajar las cosas. Rey y yo quedamos de ir mañana temprano a comprar víveres con los créditos que nos dejó Poe, donación de algunos planetas para los héroes de la resistencia. Decidimos hacerlo así y no antes de llegar a Endor porque sería peligroso llevar a Ben y Hux y no queríamos ponerlos en peligro. Así que esos dos se van a quedar a solas con los droides durante un rato. Espero que no se maten entre los cuatro, aunque veo a Ben y a Hux muy tranquilos entre ellos._

_La repartición de cuartos no fue nada difícil. En la planta alta se instalaron Ben y Rey en la recámara principal. Yo tomé una recámara abajo que está enfrente de la de Hux. El hecho de que estuviéramos tan cerca me hizo sentir nerviosa, aunque me alegra por Millie que no tendrá que batallar con estar con ambos teniéndonos tan a la mano._

_La casa se ha quedado en silencio lo cual me permite reflexionar un poco. Durante el viaje pude estar muy brevemente con Armitage y Millie y la verdad es que casi no tuvimos tiempo para estar a solas, pero espero que pronto podamos. Quisiera conocerlo más. A decir verdad, este sentimiento de culpa que comenzaba a carcomerme por acercarme a él ha ido disminuyendo, y eso me tranquiliza. Y por otro lado estoy feliz de estar en este lugar. Aún me siento algo culpable de quizás estar interfiriendo en los planes de Ben y Rey, porque es claro que ellos podrían quedarse a vivir aquí para siempre y yo… bueno aún no lo sé, pero mientras lo descubro quiero conocer este planeta y tener nuevas experiencias._

_Ya no te había escrito, pero pienso en ti Paige también, te llevo en mi corazón y siento que me acompañas. Cuídanos hermana, desde donde sea que estés._

* * *

Rose cerró su bitácora y se quedó recostada en el respaldo de la cama, pensando en su hermana,cuando comenzó a escuchar unos quejidos. Las orejas de Millie se movieron en dirección a dónde provenía la voz y se levantó enseguida en sus cuatro patitas. La chica del Sistema Otomok, se quedó quieta en la cama, agudizando el oído hasta que se dio cuenta que era la voz de Hux que iba en aumento profiriendo unos gritos desgarradores. La gatita saltó al suelo y comenzó a rascar la puerta, demandando a su protectora que la abriera.

Rose se paró de golpe y salió del cuarto para toparse de frente con la puerta de la habitación en donde estaba el pelirrojo. Él seguía gritando. La chica giró la perilla rezando porque no tuviera seguro y pudiera entrar. La suerte estuvo de su lado.

Empujó la puerta e irrumpió sin más. La oscuridad poco la dejaba ver, pero podía distinguir levemente a Hux retorcerse en la cama.

— ¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡NO! —gritaba él, moviendo la cabeza a los lados y con las manos envueltas en puños. Rose supo que tenía que actuar rápido así que se inclinó hacia él y comenzó a hablarle:

— Armitage… despierta —lo removió primero con suavidad, pero cuando vio que él no reaccionaba supo que tenía que intentar de forma más brusca—. ¡Despierta! —chilló ella zarandeándolo de los hombros. Hux abrió los ojos de golpe y dio una bocanada de aire audiblemente. Sus ojos asustados, estaban muy abiertos, su respiración era entrecortada y tenía la frente perlada de sudor. Rose se sentó a un lado en la cama cuando vio que el joven reaccionó, soltando el aire en señal de alivio.

Por su parte Hux inhalaba y exhalaba con violencia, tratando de salir del estupor del sueño que acababa de tener. Lo había sentido tan real que por un momento creyó que ella también era parte de esa abrumadora pesadilla en donde vio a su propio padre maltratándolo de pequeño.

Rose se dio cuenta de que aún no estaba con ella del todo en la realidad, así que le tomó las manos. Cuando el pelirrojo sintió el agarre de la jovencita supo que todo había acabado y que ella estaba ahí con él, fuera de todo ese mal. Rose no podría ser nunca parte de algo que lo atormentara. Apenas y podía verla pero notó que sus ojos resplandecían con el velo de preocupación por él y entonces no pudo resistirse. Hux se abalanzó sobre la figura de Rose y la rodeó en un abrazo fuerte que ella correspondió como si también hubiera sido víctima de un sueño horrible. Ambos se apretaron con fuerza y Armitage hundió su frente en la curva del cuello de ella.

Algo temerosa comenzó a mover su mano sobre la espalda del delgado pelirrojo, en movimientos suaves de arriba a abajo trazando una línea con las yemas de los dedos sobre la playera que usaba de pijama, tratando con esa pequeña acción infundirle la tranquilidad que ella misma no poseía porque estaba vuelta un manojo de nervios debido a la proximidad de ambos.

— Tranquilo, sólo fue una pesadilla… no fue real —le habló dulcemente—. Estas bien, estoy contigo, estamos en casa de Ben y Rey en Endor. Millie está aquí también y está preocupada por ti.

Rose sintió el cuerpo del pelirrojo relajarse entre sus brazos, al escuchar el nombre de su gatita que en esos momentos había trepado a la cama y frotaba la cabeza contra su espalda.

El sentir las caricias de ambas, Hux abrió los ojos, mismos que había cerrado al abrazar a Rose y ya fuera del trance, él se despegó muy despacio de ella, cayendo en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

—Y-Yo… perdóname el atrevimiento… Rose… —comenzó a articular, temeroso de que ella se fuera a alejar por su impulsividad.

Rose se puso de pie y buscó el switch que estaba al lado de la puerta para prender la luz del cuarto. Al iluminarse el lugar, Rose y Hux distinguieron a Ben y Rey asomarse por el espacio de la puerta que había quedado abierta cuando la mecánica entró a socorrer a Hux.

Ben carraspeó. Él y Rey habían sido descubiertos mirando a aquellos dos y vaya que habían visto todo.

—Escuchamos un grito, pero veo que todo está bajo control —dijo Rey empujando a Ben para que se marcharan y dejar a los dos en su momento—. Ya nos vamos, descansen. ¡Camina, Ben! —le decía mientras él estiraba el cuello tratando de ver lo que pasaba.

— No me empujes… ¡Rey! —exclamó él.

Cuando la Diada se marchó de vuelta al segundo piso, Rose se volvió a Hux que ahora acariciaba a Millie sobre su regazo. La imagen de ambos le dio mucha ternura. Hux por su parte había bajado la cabeza algo apenado al descubrir a la chica en su pijama rosa y con su cabello suelto. Nunca se lo había visto llevar de esa forma, pero debía admitir que le sentaba muy bien.

—¿Mejor? —le preguntó ella con suavidad sentándose a su lado.

—Sí, tú y Millie son de gran ayuda —confesó él con una fugaz sonrisa que fue reemplazada con una expresión triste—. Habían parado las pesadillas, pero… volvieron —Millie giró si cabeza para ver a Hux y luego a Rose. Ella entendió de lo que hablaba el atormentado muchacho.

—Las mías tampoco me han abandonado, supongo que… es normal que en personas como nosotros sucedan cosas así, a los que fuimos a la guerra, me refiero —se sinceró ella, haciéndole saber que tenían eso en común—. Cuando era pequeña y tenía malos sueños Paige me consolaba, frotando su mano en mi espalda…

— ¿J-Justo como hiciste minutos antes? —Ella asintió y ambos se ruborizaron—. Funcionó… Muchas gracias, de verdad. Lamento haberte despertado, creo que quizás sería buena idea comenzar a dormir en la sala para no molestar a nadie…

— No estaba durmiendo todavía. La verdad no podía así que no te preocupes. Además, la solución no es cambiarse de lugar. Estas bien aquí, en la sala será más incómodo.

—Me disculpo de ante mano por las noches que no te vaya a dejar dormir —dijo él agachando un poco la cabeza.

—Seguramente yo también voy a darte lata, así que, estamos a mano —ambos se sonrieron, sintiendo que acababan de descubrir un cierto compañerismo por compartir las pesadillas—. Bueno, debes estar cansado, así que… —pronunció ella, pero fue interrumpida por Millicent con un _"Miau"_

—Sí, pequeña —le dijo suavemente Rose acariciándole la barbilla—. Cuídalo, ¿De acuerdo? Te necesita —Rose se puso de pie—. Descansen pelirrojos —se despidió y Hux soltó una carcajada.

— Nadie nos había dicho así a ambos —el sonido de la risa del ex general le erizó la piel a Rose. Le gustaba verlo así.

— Bueno, me alegra ser la primera y si necesitas algo por favor…

—Oh no, Rose, no quiero molestarte —negó él enérgicamente—, has hecho por mi suficiente hoy.

—Oh si, si Rose —le rebatió—. Si necesitas lo que sea por favor, toca la puerta y saldré. Espero que puedas dormir ahora. Hasta mañana Armitage, hasta mañana Millie.

—Espero que tú también puedas. Dulces sueños, Rose. Hasta mañana.

Hux se quedó viendo como la chica de Hays Minor cerraba la puerta tras de sí y segundos después escuchó que cerraba la de su cuarto. Él se volvió a su gata y le sonrió.

—Te gusta ¿verdad, Millie? —un claro y dulce _"miau"_ sonó en respuesta—, si… —susurró, sintiendo cómo las palabras alcanzaban su garganta y su corazón—, a mí también…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar fue Armitage Hux debido a la urgencia que tenía su hermosa compañera rayada en ir a hacer sus necesidades. Millie lo había levantado de la cama cayéndole encima del pecho y él supo que no podría volver a pegar el ojo ya que ella estaría insistente hasta que pusiera un pie fuera de la cama. Ambos pelirrojos salieron para ir a la sala en donde el humano le abrió una ventana a Millicent para que pudiera salir.

— Sé que te puedes cuidar sola, me lo has demostrado. Vuelve cuando consideres, pero no te alejes demasiado ¿De acuerdo? —le dijo dándole un besito en la frente y depositándola en el alfeizar de la ventana. La gatita miró hacia afuera por unos segundos con los ojos abiertos de la emoción y luego saltó hacia afuera haciendo un sonido algo gracioso al tocar el suelo. Hux se quedó parado mirándola avanzar entre el pasto, cuando unos pasos bajando de las escaleras lo alertaron.

—Buenos días —saludó Rey entrando a la sala. La chica aun estaba en pijama y tenía el cabello castaño sobre los hombros.

—Buenos días —le contestó algo serio. Desde que había caído en manos de los rebeldes, con ella era con la que menos había cruzado palabra, aunque no porque él no quisiera… simplemente porque no se había dado la ocasión, aunque sí debía confesar que no sabía cómo tratarla porque se sentía un tanto apenado con ella.

—¿Y Millie? —le preguntó la jovencita de Jakku, animada.

— Salió un momento, creo que es hora de que haga reconocimiento del terreno. La verdad, ella no está acostumbrada a un lugar así y creo que le causa curiosidad —Rey observó con una sonrisa la forma en la que Hux hablaba de su gatita y entendió a la perfección porque aquel chico llamaba tanto la atención de su mejor amiga.

—Me alegra entonces —confesó—. Espero que pronto se sienta en casa y tú también.

Hux sintió que su corazón se hacía pequeño. Siempre había juzgado a aquella jovencita, siempre la había discriminado al igual que a Ben. Pero ahora que la vida de todos había cambiado y los tenía cerca podía ver cómo eran realmente y también observar la mecánica de su relación. Admitía que era extraño ver al antiguo y "desalmado" líder supremo en un modo tan pacifico, estable y hasta sentimental con ella y también era extraño encontrarse ahí en pleno Endor en casa de ellos, junto con Rose. Era una locura, pero agradecía la paz que comenzaba a sentir, aunque aún estuviera el asunto de las pesadillas.

Los ojos curiosos de Rey parecían notar sus reflexiones y temió que lo estuviera leyendo con sus "poderes Jedi" como Ben solía hacerlo en el pasado. Sin embargo ella se le hacía amable, y estaba seguro de que sí Rose y él estaban en ese lugar con ellos, interrumpiendo su vida de pareja, era porque ambos así lo habían decidido. Los habían querido ayudar.

—Rey… Yo… bueno —se mordió los labios. Ella lo miró con ternura. Podía sentir su angustia irradiando, así como algo de vergüenza. El pelirrojo tomó aire y adoptó una postura seria—. Gracias, por permitirme venir… lamento ser un estorbo, sé que el que yo esté aquí no era parte del plan y…

— Oh, oh… Tranquilo —lo paró Rey mostrándole una palma de la mano—. Aquí nadie está estorbando ni nada por el estilo. Ben y yo decidimos hacer esto juntos, ambos estuvimos de acuerdo y estamos contentos de tenerlos aquí con nosotros, si aunque pongas esa cara y no lo creas —le indicó viendo un gesto extraño formarse en su rostro—. Yo sé que Ben no lo va a demostrar con facilidad porque él así es con las personas, pero, nos sentimos bien, te lo aseguro.

—Bueno, pero Rose es amiga tuya en ese caso lo entiendo, pero Ben y yo estamos lejos de ser algo parecido y además yo…

—Hux, créeme que Ben y yo lo entendemos —la Jedi lo volvió a interrumpir—. El que más lo entiende es él. Ambos son parecidos en cuanto a su situación y tú también mereces otra oportunidad al igual que todos. Me alegra que hayas aceptado venir. Por favor, siéntete libre de quedarte el tiempo que requieras.

— La verdad es que, por ahora no tengo otro plan…

— Por ahora eso es más que suficiente —le aseguró ella—. Y bueno, si me disculpas tengo que preparar el desayuno, bueno, en realidad intentar prepararlo, quisiera sorprenderlos a los tres con algo rico —comentó ella ensoñada. En su mente aquella labor no era nada difícil, sin embargo, a Hux que era muy observador, le dio la impresión de que Rey no sabía cocinar, pero no quería juzgarla, aun así, se aventuró. Sabía de sobra que él y Ben tenían un paladar un tanto… peculiar y no iba renegar lo que ella le ofreciera, pero si podía evitar un desastre, estaba muy a tiempo.

— ¿Qué tipo de comida sabes cocinar? —le preguntó. Ella ladeó su rostro y posó un dedo sobre su barbilla.

— Bueno, en realidad sólo sé inflar pan de las porciones que… —Hux la miró con una mueca y Rey forzó una sonrisita nerviosa deteniendo su discurso y dándose cuenta de que lo que planeaba hacer no iba a salir como ella esperaba.

— De acuerdo, primero veamos qué tenemos en la alacena y qué podemos hacer con eso —le dijo a la castaña quién esbozó una sonrisa de entusiasmo.

* * *

— ¿Buenos días…? —saludó dudoso Ben al entrar a la cocina y ver a Hux y Rey juntos, portando un delantal y haciendo el desayuno juntos. Ni en sus sueños más locos esperó ver semejante cosa.

— Hola —saludó Rey entusiasmada pues estaba aprendiendo mucho con el pelirrojo. Aunque él ya le había dicho que ese desayuno no era la gran cosa ella estaba muy feliz—. Hux me está enseñando a hacer huevos estrellados, mira —le indicó y Ben se acercó a inspeccionar sobre el hombro de ella que volteó uno de los huevos con un movimiento de su muñeca y la espátula—. ¡Si! —exclamó ella triunfante al ver que la yema no se había desecho.

— Te debo una Armitage —le dijo el alto chico—, esto probablemente hubiera sido un desastre si no intervenías.

— ¡Ben! —exclamó ella ofendida.

— Rey, ambos sabemos que la cocina no se te da, pero bueno, acabas de hacerte de un maestro —Ben depositó un beso en la cabeza de su chica—. Hux sabe mucho de eso. Yo soy más básico. Beneficios de la milicia —se encogió de hombros.

— Cuando compren más cosas podríamos intentar preparar otro tipo de comidas —aseguró el pelirrojo echándole sal al huevo que estaba preparando.

— ¿Y Rose? —preguntó Rey, de pronto al darse cuenta de que ella faltaba.

— Está en la sala de comunicaciones, temprano la desperté porque el amo Finn le hizo una llamada —interrumpió C3PO entrando junto con R2 a la cocina.

— Oye hojalata —lo señaló Ben entrecerrando los ojos—, los únicos amos aquí somos Rey y yo. No puedes llamar así a nadie más ¿entendido?

— Si, amo Ben por supuesto —corrigió el droide, moviendo sus brazos, temeroso.

— Bien… y tú también R2… no se te olvide —el astromecánico dio pitidos y se removió en su lugar.

— Es raro que Finn solo quiera hablar con Rose… —comentó Rey. Ben clavó los ojos en Hux y descubrió que apretaba muy fuerte el mango del sartén y comenzaba a hacer movimientos bruscos con la palita de madera que tenía en la otra mano. Sonrió divertido. El arroz ya se había cocido y él iba a hacer que se quemara si era posible.

— Rey, no seas celosa. Finn y ella tienen historia, a lo mejor están arreglando sus asuntos —soltó él con malicia. En realidad, él no sabía muchos detalles de lo acontecido entre el ex stormtrooper y la mecánica pero Rey le había comentado un poco.

— _¿Qué haces Ben? Tú no eres así, no te metes en las cosas de las personas_ —le habló Rey en el vínculo mientras le fruncía las cejas sin poder entender lo que pretendía.

— _Tú sígueme el juego, sé por qué lo hago_ —le dijo y entonces ella cayó en cuenta y sonrió también.

— Ah… es cierto. Bueno es que no tuvieron oportunidad y a lo mejor es algo urgente que hablen y aclaren las cosas —prosiguió Rey y vio como Armitage apretaba la mandíbula. C3PO que los observaba extrañado quiso intervenir para esclarecer el asunto, pues él había escuchado cómo el chico había contactado a Rose para preguntarle acerca de unas refacciones para la nueva nave que habían adquirido en Naboo.

— Y no ha pasado ni un día de que lo dejamos… yo creo que se dio cuenta de que la extraña —soltó Ben, recargándose en la pared.

— Amos Rey y Ben —interrumpió el droide de protocolo, alzando un dedo—, me parece que están en un error ellos están hablando de…

— Shhhhh, C3PO, no me dejas escuchar a Rey —intervino él antes de que echara a perder lo que estaban tratando de hacer—. Mira, tú y R2 pongan la mesa —dijo irguiéndose y abriendo un cajón donde estaban los cubiertos. Tomó un bonche y se los pasó.

— Pero yo no soy un droide de protocolo —exclamó casi ofendido observando su mano mecánica sostener cucharas, tenedores y cuchillos—, amo… su madre nunca…

— Viven en esta casa, ambos —Ben señaló a R2D2—. A ver, saca ese brazo mecánico —el droide blanco y azul pitó indignado, pero abrió su compuerta y Ben aprovechó para darle los manteles—. Anden, cooperen o los deconecto—los amenazó.

Los dos droides salieron de la cocina hacia la mesa del comedor cuchicheando entre ellos. Rey tuvo que aguantar la risa.

— ¿Ves por qué era mejor canjearlos por un droide de servicio? Nos vamos a arrepentir de haberlos traído.

— Buenos días —saludó Rose—. Wow, están cocinando, huele delicioso desde las escaleras.

— ¿Qué tal la llamada con Finn? —se apresuró a cuestionarla su amiga jedi.

— Pues… en realidad bien, les manda saludos —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

— Lo dudo —exclamó Ben mirándose las uñas de la mano.

— Bueno, bueno, le mandó saludos a Rey —Ben elevó los hombros como dando a entender que lo suponía—. En realidad, solo llamó para…

— Si, si bueno sabemos que ustedes tenían cosas pendientes, me alegra que lo hayan solucionado —dijo Rey, Rose elevó una de sus cejas ante el comentario de la castaña—. Vamos, pasemos a la mesa todos, le dijo depositando en sus manos un bowl de ensalada que Hux había cortado previamente. Rose no pudo decir nada, pero notaba la seriedad del pelirrojo que no se volteó a mirarla para nada desde que ella había hecho acto de presencia en la habitación.

* * *

El desayuno pasó rápido porque los cuatro estaban hambrientos. Para la incomodidad de Rose, Ben y Rey siguieron hablando de Finn y Hux no la miró. De hecho, a ella le daba la impresión de que la estaba evitando y se preguntó si había tenido algo que ver que ella lo hubiera consolado una noche antes o si era porque Ben y Rey los habían visto, sin embargo y aunque esperaba quedarse a solas con él, fue el primero en levantarse de la mesa. Agradeció por la comida y se fue a encerrar a su habitación.

— _Creo que nos pasamos, Ben_ —le dijo en su vínculo, preocupada la castaña.

— _No te preocupes, ustedes vayan a comprar, seguro cuando regresen ya se le habrá pasado._

— Rose, hay que darnos prisa para ir a comprar provisiones —le dijo Rey poniéndose de pie y levantando su plato.

— De acuerdo, iré a darme una ducha —dijo ella aún apesadumbrada por no entender qué le pasaba al pelirrojo.

— Yo lavo los platos, no se preocupen —les anunció Ben dirigiéndose a la tarja. Rey se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

Rose estuvo a punto de entrar a su habitación cuando Millie anunció su llegada en el pasillo, maullándole.

— Hola pequeña… ¿En dónde estabas? ¿Saliste a dar la vuelta? —le preguntó agachándose para hablar con ella y acariciarla. Millie estaba ronroneando cuando su humano abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encontró con la mirada de ambas.

— Vaya Millie, sí que me preocupaste, empezaba a pensar que te habías ido a vivir con los Ewoks. Adentro señorita —la reprendió. Rose que percibía molestia en el tono de voz de Hux, decidió enfrentarlo.

— ¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Por qué? —indagó él.

— Bueno, te noté raro en el desayuno. Estuviste muy callado.

— Estoy algo cansado, no pude dormir bien y Millicent se encargó de sacarme de la cama temprano —le explicó aún algo serio. La gatita volteó a verlo con recelo, pero él evadió su mirada.

— Ya veo… —comentó ella clavando su vista en la cara de Hux. Notaba perfectamente un cambio en su trato con ella y eso le hacía pensar muchas cosas—. Bueno, iré a darme una ducha, Rey y yo iremos a hacer las compras. Millie, te prometo que te traeré latas de _Laa_ exclusivamente para ti ¿de acuerdo? —se dirigió a la peluda y ella se talló entre sus piernas—. Nos vemos más tarde —le dijo a Hux. Él sólo le asintió y dio la vuelta metiéndose junto con Millicent a su cuarto. Rose suspiró sintiendo su corazón pesado. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando pero esperaba que el baño y salir del planeta con Rey le ayudaran a sentirse mejor.

* * *

— No, Millie, no me mires así —la señaló el pelirrojo, molesto ante la mirada acusadora de la gata. Ella maulló—. Debí saber que era una locura el atreverme a pensar en ella más allá de… —Hux se detuvo y se llevó las manos a su espeso cabello—. Ella merece algo mejor que un ex mercenario que provocó la muerte de su hermana. Tenemos que irnos de aquí. Ya sé que acabamos de llegar pero, podría inventar algo o me voy a volver loco —el pelirrojo se detuvo en medio del cuarto y recordó al chico FN—. Claro… por eso en aquella ocasión que íbamos a ejecutarlos estaban juntos, ella y ese tal FN… ahora Finn, claro Millie ¿cómo no lo noté? He sido un estúpido —bramó dejándose caer sobre su cama—. Creo que tendremos que mantener las distancias en lo que decido como hacer para salir de aquí.

* * *

Una hora más tarde Rey se despedía de Ben plantándole un beso en los labios mientras Rose observaba la escena desde la rampa del Halcón, con una sonrisa triste.

— Pórtense bien, ambos —les indicó Rey señalándolos a Ben y Hux que estaban parados frente a la nave. Hux había decidido quedarse dentro de la casa para no verlas partir, pero Millicent había maullado tan fuerte y rascado en la puerta que tuvo miedo de que algo le estuviera pasando. Quizás en su rondín matutino había comido algún animalito silvestre y le dolía el estómago. Terminó por descubrir que su astuta compañera lo había llevado a los pies de la nave que ahora Rey y Rose estaban abordando.

— Ya no hagas nada, Ben, creo que lo estamos echando a perder —le susurró Rey, preocupada.

— Tranquila, cielo. Te aseguro que va a funcionar —le dijo besándole la frente—. Vayan con cuidado por favor.

— ¿Seguro que quieres que nos llevemos a R2? ¿No sería mejor que se quede con ustedes para aplacar un poco a C3PO?

— Al contrario, estando esos dos juntos son peores que Hux y yo juntos en la primera orden. Además me quedo más tranquilo si las acompaña —Rey le acarició el rostro con dulzura.

— De acuerdo, pero no le borres la memoria a C3PO en un arranque de desesperación por favor, nos es valioso con los Ewoks.

— No prometo nada —le dijo sin una pizca de culpa—. Con cuidado.

— Nos vemos más tarde —se despidió Rey de su otra mitad y giró los talones para abordar la nave.

Rose le dedicó una mirada a Hux que éste le sostuvo por breves segundos y después desvió. Ben no pasó por alto lo que veía y decidió que tenía que presionar un poco más. Se alejaron un poco y segundos después la nave que perteneció a Han Solo se fue elevando.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron afuera de la cabaña viendo como el Halcón se perdía en el cielo azul de Endor. Ben se volvió al pelirrojo.

— Así que te vas a dar por vencido incluso antes de empezar ¿no?

— No sé de qué hablas pero te advierto que no te metas en mis asuntos —le advirtió sin una pizca de amabilidad. Ben sintió como si hubieran regresado el tiempo y él siguiera siendo Kylo y estuviera frente al desagradable general Hux.

— Mira, no soy experto en estas cosas, y créeme que tampoco me interesa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, pero no soy tonto y me doy cuenta. Tú le agradas.

— ¡Soy un maldito mercenario que causó la muerte de su hermana! —Ben sintió el triunfo inundar su cuerpo y reprimió las ganas de reír. Hux lo había soltado a la primera provocación.

— Y yo seguramente soy el tipo más luminoso del planeta —le contestó con ironía en sus palabras—. Está bien, engáñate tu solo —el pelirrojo lo miró con odio.

— Ella tiene al tal Finn ese, aunque en realidad cualquiera sería mejor que yo —lanzó, sintiendo que sus propias palabras hacían meollo en su corazón.

— La que decide eso es ella, pero está bien, haz lo que quieras. Solo voy a decirte que no voy a soportar tu mal humor por esto. Te pones insoportable cuando haces berrinche y ya tenemos a C3PO para eso. Así que contrólate que nadie en esta casa tiene la culpa de que seas un cobarde —Hux se aproximó hacia él y lo tomó del cuello de la playera negra que usaba.

— Eres un maldito idiota —le soltó.

— Mira quién habla —presionó Ben con una sonrisa de lado que enfureció al joven.

— Hablas como siempre, porque lo has tenido más…

— No te atrevas a insinuar siquiera que ha sido más fácil para mí porque evidentemente no lo es y eso no lo sabes —le advirtió con un dedo, seña que Hux ya le había visto con anterioridad—. Mira Armitage, te voy a decir una cosa nada más y jamás volveré a hablar contigo sobre este tema. Yo pensaba igual que tú, me auto compadecía y me cerraba, negándome a ver que Rey me amaba tanto como yo a ella, porque era más fácil tener miedo y no dejar aquel lugar que creía seguro: la oscuridad. Y si, tú y yo estamos condenados a cargar con el peso de nuestras decisiones, pero créeme que si te quedas ahí sentado sin hacer nada no va a mejorar. Hazte un favor y acepta lo que sientes por Rose y comienza a hacer algo antes de que ella se canse de esperar a que estés listo. Porque déjame decirte que nunca lo vas a estar, quizás el sentimiento nunca se vaya, quizás solo lo domes de vez en cuando, pero ella puede ayudarte, lo sé… a mi Rey me ayuda, así sea solo estando sentada a mi lado —Ben hablaba fuerte, claro y serio, cosa que logró captar la atención del pelirrojo. El alto chico se dio cuenta y prosiguió—. Sé lo que se sienten, las pesadillas. Las tengo casi a diario, desde hace años, incluso estando en la primera orden. Y si, el pasado va a perseguirnos un buen rato, pero por primera vez en mi vida quiero demostrar mi valía, por mí y por Rey que cree en mí. Piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, porque quizás cuando tomes tu decisión no haya vuelta atrás —sentenció Ben. Hux respiraba con violencia. Procesaba en silencio lo que su antiguo rival acababa de decirle. Sabía que tenía razón, pero le costaba. No creía merecer a Rose, siendo ella quien era. No podía concebirlo. Se había atrevido a soñar en que sí, pero a diferencia de Ben, que era atrabancado él se consideraba más prudente. Un estratega al final de cuentas. Rose representaba una de las únicas cosas llenas de bondad que había tocado su vida y no podía mancharla ni tocarla con aquellas manos llenas de sangre.

El pelirrojo soltó poco a poco el agarre en el que tenía a Ben y sin decir nada más entró a la casa dejando a su gata y al hijo de Leia y Han a solas.

— Bueno, dama… no puedes decir que no lo intenté —soltó Ben y se pasó la mano por el cabello. La gata lo miró y por primera vez no le regalaba aquellos ojos que lo juzgaban. Tenía las orejas atentas a él y parecía que ella también estaba algo decepcionada de su humano.

Ben entró a la casa para meditar un rato en lo que Rey y Rose regresaban.

Millicent se quedó por un momento en el jardín moviendo su cola en suaves y pausados movimientos. Todos habían jugado sus cartas menos ella y haría que su humano lamentara su comportamiento grosero con tan agradable chica como Rose. La gatita dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de su nuevo hogar.

Si Millie tenía que "perderse" entre aquel boscoso lugar para hacer entrar en razón al testarudo barbón que tenía como cuidador, lo haría. Los Ewoks la recibirían con agrado, así que su bienestar estaba garantizado. No sentía ni una pizca de remordimiento. El fin justificaba los medios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No saben lo mucho que disfruté poner a Rey y a Ben de "amarra navajas" o "cizañeros" jojojojo y más que fuera idea de Ben jajajajaja fue muy divertido. Y también la escena de las pesadillas de Hux y Rose consolándolo fue algo que me gustó mucho hacer entre ellos. 
> 
> Ben y Hux no son amigos, aún... pero era necesario el enfrentamiento porque ambos son unos necios y la verdad es que me gustó esa escena también.
> 
> Pero como podemos ver, ahora alguien más aparte de Rose comienza con sus dudas y celos. Y Rey y Ben hicieron lo que debían, Millie lo sabe y Millie va a jugar... veremos en lo que deriva.
> 
> Gracias por seguir esta historia, espero que les esté gustando. Nos acercamos a buenos momentos, pero no diré nada más. Saluditos!


	6. Capítulo 6

Rey pilotaba el Halcón Milenario de regreso a Endor. Estaba muy contenta ya que ella y Rose habían hecho unas muy buenas compras en Bespín, planeta que tenían más cercano a Endor. Rey había quedado maravillada por aquel lugar entre nubes y se prometió regresar a conocerlo mejor con Ben en otra ocasión. Se habían surtido de víveres que Rose había escogido meticulosamente para que tuvieran variedad y que les duraran. Pensando en posibles recetas que podrían hacer con Hux, llevaron carne y leche de Bantha y frutas, verduras y semillas para sembrar. Ella y Ben habían hablado antes de llegar a Endor de tener un huerto, así que Rey no se resistió a poder hacer ese sueño realidad. Comenzar ese pequeño y lindo proyecto con él era algo que moría por hacer.

También le había comprado unas mudas de ropa a Ben y a Hux y ella y Rose habían adquirido nuevas prendas. Inclusive la mecánica le había comprado un collar a Millicent que ahora sostenía en manos, observándolo con una sonrisa.

— Le va a gustar, estoy segura —dijo Rey.

— Eso espero, no sé si se deje ponérselo y eso me preocupa un poco, pero espero que lo acepte y no le moleste. También espero que Armitage acepte las nuevas prendas que le compramos… en el desayuno lo sentí algo molesto, no sé si fue por algo que hice —Rey apretó los ojos y recordó mentalmente hacerle saber a Ben que no volvieran a inmiscuirse entre Rose y Hux porque estaban a nada de volver aquello un embrollo.

— No creo, Rose, quizás estaba cansado o algo. Además, has estado ayudándolo, así que no te hagas ideas que no son —le dijo Rey tratando de calmarla.

— Si, supongo. Espero que cuando regresemos esté más animado —comentó Rose con esperanza. Rey no pasó por alto la oportunidad de indagar sobre lo que pasaba entre el pelirrojo y su amiga. A diferencia de Ben con Hux, la buena relación que llevaban ambas le daba la ventaja de poder aconsejarse y hablar más abiertamente.

— ¿Cómo te sientes con él? —le preguntó Rey.

— Pues… —comenzó dudosa—. Me siento bien…

— ¿Sigues sintiéndote mal por estar hablándole? —se aventuró la jedi, aunque casi podía intuir la respuesta de su amiga. Lo que había presenciado en la noche junto con Ben era como el preludio a que ambos chicos se unieran más.

— No, creo que eso ya lo he ido dejando de lado sin darme cuenta. Ya no estoy pensando en ello.

— Bien, eso es un gran paso. Lamento haberlos interrumpido anoche. Ben y yo no queríamos espiar, enserio. Escuchamos el grito de Hux y bajamos, pero los vimos abrazados y bueno no quisimos interrumpir. Disculpa la intromisión —se disculpó Rey bastante apenada. Rose se echó a reír.

— La verdad es que no les préstamos atención. No te preocupes.

— ¿Cómo fue que pasó?

— Yo estaba con Millie en mi cuarto. Primero lo escuché quejarse y luego gritó y corrí a ayudarlo, lo bueno fue que su puerta no tenía seguro y pude entrar. Pobre, estaba tan dormido que tuve que moverlo con fuerza para despertarlo. Incluso cuando abrió los ojos pensé que no había vuelto en sí y le tomé las manos... fue cuando me abrazó.

— Ohhh… pobre Hux. Seguro estaba soñando algo feo.

— No me contó que era pero, supongo que hay muchas cosas que lo persiguen.

— Sé que sus casos son diferentes, pero, Snoke y Palpatine manipularon a Ben, así que supongo que en algún grado también lo hicieron con Hux. No conocemos su historia, pero confío en que poco a poco pueda abrirse con quién él lo sienta necesario y espero que pueda ser feliz. Y también tiene tu apoyo ahora así que, sé que es cosa de tiempo. Me alegra saber que tú ya no sientes ese peso de culpa por hablar con él. Yo creo que, aunque está en nuestra naturaleza y todos los hacemos, no podemos juzgar a la gente. Con Ben y con Hux es así, bueno yo me atrevo más a hablar de Ben porque ahora conozco su historia y sus motivos. Y sé que no fue su culpa y ahora lo tengo junto a mí, en este camino por descubrirse a sí mismo y con esas ganas de hacer las cosas bien que me contagia. Deseo eso para los demás y para todos los que hemos pasado por situaciones complicadas. Yo misma también me encuentro en este andar, descubriendo quién soy.

— Es muy bonito todo lo que dices de Ben y lo tuyo también Rey, todos hemos salido a la realidad, después de años de estar en guerra y en tu caso, de estar en un lugar como Jakku… es como si estuviéramos aprendiendo como andar y como ser nosotros mismos en situaciones cotidianas que antes no teníamos. Me alegra estar aquí, aunque aún no sepa cuál es mi lugar en la galaxia.

— Tu lugar es donde está la gente que te quiere, Rose, y acá Ben y yo lo hacemos. Y se están sumado Millie y cierto pelirrojo.

Rose no estaba tan segura de que Armitage estuviera desarrollando un cariño hacia ella, pero no quiso contradecir a su amiga. Guardaron silencio por unos minutos cuando Rose decidió que era momento de hacerle una pregunta a Rey.

— Oye Rey… ¿podría hacerte una pregunta?

— Por supuesto, Rose —asintió ella con una sonrisa, sin despegar la mirada del espacio. No faltaba mucho para llegar.

— ¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorada de Ben? —Rey esbozó enseguida una sonrisa y Rose se contagió también. Sabía perfectamente lo enamorados que estaban y su historia se le hacía muy bella, pero necesitaba ciertos detalles que le dieran pauta a ponerle nombre a lo que estaba sintiendo ella misma.

— Bueno, ya sabes cómo comenzó todo entre nosotros… nos odiábamos enserio, aunque a la vez sentíamos curiosidad por el otro. Pero, no fue sino hasta que descubrimos que la fuerza nos enlazaba que nos fuimos conociendo el uno al otro y entendiéndonos en cada encuentro que teníamos. Es extraño de explicar, pero siempre vi la luz que había dentro de él y me aferré a eso. Sabía que quería que viniera al lado luminoso conmigo, estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo a ello, sentí que quería acompañarlo, ayudarle en sus miedos, ayudarle a sanar y al principio pensé que solo era eso. Salvarlo y sacarlo de donde estaba. Como comprenderás nunca antes tuve algo con nadie del tipo amoroso, así que no soy muy experta en esto, pero, cuando ambos peleamos en Kef Bir fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía por él, después de atravesarlo con su propio sable —Rey soltó una risita nerviosa—. Vaya declaración de amor ¿no?

— Todo en ustedes dista mucho de lo convencional, Rey —dijo Rose reprimiendo la risa.

— Créeme que lo sé. Le pedí perdón por eso, bueno ambos nos pedimos disculpas por tantas cosas que nos hicimos el uno al otro y ahora nos reímos de ello. Bueno, continuando con esto, en el momento en el que lo estaba curando, le confesé que quería tomar su mano y fue como la aceptación de que me había enamorado de él, tal cual por quién era y como era. Hui del lugar robándole la nave porque me moría de miedo por lo que acababa de hacerle, por haberme enterado de quién era y por lo que sentía por él. El resto, bueno, ya te lo sabes. Salvó mi vida y casi lo pierdo, pero la fuerza me lo devolvió y soy infinitamente feliz por eso… Así que heme aquí con él y con ustedes empezando una nueva aventura, rodeada de verde y criaturas tiernas y esponjosas —concluyó Rey sintiendo el pecho rebozar de alegría. Nunca se había sentido tan dichosa y segura de tomar una decisión, como lo que sentía en esos momentos en donde comenzaba a tener un lugar al cual llamarle hogar.

— No voy a decir que no fue extraño, Rey. Lamento haberme tardado en entenderlo y en aceptarlo —confesó Rose a la cual en un principio le había costado demasiado aceptar a Ben porque aún lo veía como Kylo—, pero, la verdad es que los veo y es muy hermoso… se ven realmente enamorados y me da mucho gusto. Ben es una buena persona y te hace muy feliz, lo veo en tus ojos.

— Gracias, yo… esto es increíble. No es sólo porque seamos una diada o porque hayamos estado destinados, también fue una elección de ambos. Ambos decidimos estar juntos.

— Eso es aún más hermoso, Rey, de verdad me alegra mucho por ustedes. Tanto que, a veces yo quisiera que algo así me pasara también —dijo mientras lanzaba un suspiro que su amiga percibió como frustración —Rey se mordió un labio y volteó a ver a Rose.

— ¿Estás enamorada de Hux?

— La verdad, va a sonar tonto, pero no lo sé —admitió un tanto contrariada por su nula experiencia amorosa—. En realidad ¡ay Rey es que no sé qué debo sentir! —soltó la mecánica algo preocupada.

— A ver, no te estreses. Mejor empecemos por lo básico. ¿Él te gusta físicamente? —Rose se puso completamente roja al escuchar el cuestionamiento.

— Si… —admitió con pena. Rey asintió.

— Y hablando físicamente ¿qué es lo que te gusta de él?

— Pues… —el rostro de Armitage apareció en su mente. Podía señalar demasiadas cosas que le gustaban de él, así que comenzó a pesar que debía hacer una lista y desplegársela a Rey—, me gusta el color de sus ojos y las líneas que se hacen alrededor de ellos cuando sonríe… su sonrisa… y su barba y su nariz, y su voz... —Rey ya no se aguantó y se pegó una fuerte carcajada. Estaba muy divertida y feliz por su amiga.

— Bueno, yo creo que entonces ya tengo la respuesta que quería saber —le guiñó el ojo—. Pero te haré la pregunta definitiva, ¿Qué sientes cuando lo ves?

— Nervios, demasiados y miedo de decir algo estúpido, pero luego, cuando lo veo a los ojos siento como si… como si…

— ¿Como si te perdieras en su mirada y no pudieras dejar de verlo? —completó la chica de Jakku, ella sentía eso con Ben. Rose sonrió ensoñada y asintió, dándose cuenta que estaba hasta el cuello por el pelirrojo.

— Y ¿sabes? Es que no sólo es físico… también me gusta la relación que tiene con Millie… y que es… no sé, se ve serio, pero poco a poco esa fachada se esfuma y de repente tienes a él, al verdadero Armitage conversando… sé que no he tenido muchos momentos con él y tampoco lo conozco completamente, pero, cuando estábamos en Ajan Kloss y le llevé a Millicent pasamos tiempo platicando y me contó de cómo fue que la encontró. Su cara se iluminaba al hablarme de ella… y luego, cuando pensó que lo iba a ejecutar me dio las gracias por cuidar de ella y me dijo que le hubiera gustado conocerme en otras circunstancias —recordó, sintiendo como si corazón latía con fuerza.

— ¿Entonces…? No has contestado mi pregunta Rose —insistió Rey con tono melódico. Completamente roja y detrás de una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, la chica del sistema Otomok, asintió.

— Pues… todo apunta a que si… —se tapó la cara.

— Me alegra mucho saberlo, te ves muy contenta y eso me hace feliz a mi también.

— Pero también tengo miedo. A veces no sé qué decir y qué no…

— Si algo he aprendido con Ben es que, tienes que ser tu misma, hablar siempre con la verdad y decir lo que sientes y piensas. No tengas miedo a mostrarte cómo eres Rose. Todo saldrá bien ya verás.

— Gracias por los ánimos y los consejos. Aunque realmente no sé si yo le interese…

— Presiento que pronto lo descubriremos —le dijo Rey moviendo sus cejas, coqueta.

La atmósfera de Endor apareció frente a ellas y comenzaron a descender, rumbo a casa.

* * *

Ben sintió la presencia de Rey y dejó de lado su meditación para ir a su encuentro. Cuando salió de la casa, vio a Hux recargado en uno de los pilares del pórtico de la casa. Pensó que su antiguo compañero de la primera orden había salido para ayudar a las chicas, pero cuando estuvo cerca de él e dio cuenta que miraba más allá del Halcón Milenario, ahora estacionado frente a la casa. Le conocía esa expresión perfectamente. Estaba comenzándose a poner ansioso.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó al tiempo en que la compuerta de la nave coreliana se abría develando la figura de Rey y Rose bajando con cajas en los brazos.

— Millicent no ha regresado desde la mañana… —pronunció, como en trance, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Sus pupilas azules estaban fijas en el camino, esperando indicios de su gata.

— Vamos Hux, es un gato. La dama nunca ha estado en otro lado que no fuera una nave y ahora tiene hectáreas de tierra y pasto para explorar. Está descubriendo su propia naturaleza. Así que relájate un poco y ayúdanos a cargar las cosas a la casa.

— Hola —saludó Rey a los dos chicos. Enseguida percibió un poco de angustia emanando del pelirrojo—. ¿Qué sucede?

— Pasa que Millicent decidió dar un rondín por horas para comprobar que sigue siendo un animal y Hux está pensando que ya se le escapó.

— Es que ella no suele hacer este tipo de cosas, no se va tanto tiempo —protestó Hux tratando de defender su propia preocupación.

— Si, pero ya te dije que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de estar en un lugar como este. Está explorando —finalizó Ben tomando la caja que Rey cargaba y entrando a la casa junto con ella. Rose que había permanecido a unos metros atrás, se acercó al pelirrojo.

— Estará bien, ya verás. A lo mejor anda cazando insectos —Hux le regaló una sonrisa fugaz, pero ella pudo ver que de verdad estaba preocupado—. Mira, dejemos pasar un par de horas más en lo que comemos y si no está aquí después de eso, yo misma te ayudaré a buscarla —él se la quedó viendo por unos segundos y no pudo evitar sentirse reconfortado por sus palabras. Terminó suspirando y tratando de alejar sus cavilaciones.

— De acuerdo… gracias —dijo al fin y tomó la caja que Rose estaba cargando. Distinguió unas latas de Laa para Millie y un collar negro, adentro.

— Se lo he comprado —le dijo ella dándose cuenta de que ya había descubierto el objeto—, me pareció lindo… incluso le grabaron su nombre y el tuyo al reverso. Pero no sé si se deje ponérselo —admitió con algo de pena. Hux no pudo evitar sentir ternura de que la chica le tuviera tanto cariño a Millie en tan poco tiempo.

— Es muy bonito… llevaba uno antes, pero se le rompió mientras huíamos, así que no habrá problema. En cuanto regrese, se lo colocamos. Muchas gracias —dijo él, permitiendo relajarse un poco ante la ausencia de su compañera felina.

Los dos entraron a la casa en donde ayudaron a Ben y a Rey a acomodar los víveres en el frigorífico y otros en la alacena. También las dos amigas les hicieron entrega a los chicos de las ropas que les habían comprado. Ben le agradeció a Rey con un beso en su frente, pero Hux se sintió algo apenado y no quiso aceptarlas hasta que Jedi y mecánica estuvieron haciendo labor de convencimiento por unos minutos. Las aceptó solo con la condición de ser él quién preparara la comida y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Con el trato hecho el pelirrojo se fue a la cocina, comenzó a sacar ingredientes y utensilios y prosiguió a preparar la carne de Bantha que habían comprado. Ben se le unió hirviendo las verduras que puso a Rose a cortar y luego las hirvió para hacer una ensalada.

Rey por su parte, completamente maravillada de lo que pasaba en esa cocina y con inmensas ganas de aprender tomó unas hojas de pergamino que le había comprado a Ben cuando le regaló su set de caligrafía y comenzó a tomar nota de la receta que Hux estaba haciendo. Él le dictó paso por paso, complacido de que sus conocimientos culinarios pudieran servirla a la chica.

Aquel cuadro entre los cuatro era extraño, parecían dos parejas de recién casados y amigos de toda la vida, conviviendo de esa forma y la verdad era que cada uno, de forma distinta, se sentía muy bien.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista y la mesa puesta -nuevamente por los droides- se sentaron a comer elogiándole al ex general el buen sabor de la carne y comieron muy animados. Rey estaba encantada descubriendo los nuevos sabores en su paladar y Ben la miraba con ternura.

Rose notó que el pelirrojo, sentado a un lado de ella en la mesita circular del comedor, comía con la mirada perdida en un punto de la pared. La chica sabía perfectamente que estaba pesando en su gatita.

— Estoy segura de que la encontraremos. Seguro anda curioseando el lugar —él volteó a verla y suspiró.

— Algo le habrás dicho a la dama cómo para que se fuera. Es bien sentida —dijo Ben, reclinándose hacia atrás en su silla.

— ¿Cómo la ves que le dijiste que estaba gorda? —recordó Hux, animándose un poco.

— Ni me lo recuerdes —se cruzó de brazos el alto y delgado chico.

— ¡Qué grosero, Ben! —dijo Rey, moviendo la cabeza en negativa.

— Pues es que era la verdad… estaba comenzando a comer de más y a subir de peso.

— Y ¿Qué te hizo Millie en venganza? —preguntó Rose, curiosa.

— Usó las cenizas del pedestal en donde guardaba parte del casco de Vader como arenero —dijo Hux con una sonrisa cargada de malicia. Rose y Rey soltaron una carcajada, ante la cara de asco de Ben.

— La muy lista se escabullía por los ductos de ventilación y llegaba a mis aposentos. A veces encontraba mi traje lleno de pelos y la tenía que escarmentar persiguiéndola por todo el Supremacy… desde entonces tengo mis reservas con ella.

— Pues tampoco es como que le caigas muy bien —puntualizó el dueño de la gata— pero en verdad me preocupa… —exteriorizó Hux—. ¿Y si alguna criatura le hizo daño?

— No creo… ella es muy lista y…

— Amo Ben si me permite, R2 ha buscado en su base de datos y tenemos una lista amplia de criaturas de Endor que tienen prácticas carnívoras… —habló C3PO. Todos soltaron un bufido.

— Gracias, 3PO y R2 por la molestia, pero no creo que sea necesario —les dijo Rey que estiró una mano a su lado para darle unos golpecitos a R2D2 en forma de cariño.

Después de que los droides hubieran aumentado la tensión, los cuatro se levantaron de la mesa y Rose y Rey se ofrecieron a lavar los trastes.

La mecánica se apuró lo más que pudo porque sabía que terminaría yendo con Hux a buscar a Millie como se lo había prometido, ya que está no había dado señales, pero cuando colocó el último plato en escurridor, se asomó por la ventana de la cocina para darse cuenta de que una tormenta estaba formándose y que comenzaría pronto. El estruendo de los truenos así lo confirmó.

— ¿A dónde vas Hux? —la voz de Ben hizo que Rose abandonara la cocina y fuera hasta el recibidor.

— Voy a buscar a Millie —le contestó el otro, soltándose con brusquedad del agarre del joven Solo.

— ¿Estás loco? ¿No ves que va a …? —pero antes de que Ben terminara la frase, Hux ya había abierto la puerta y puesto un pie afuera. Las nubes que se habían arremolinado increíblemente rápido liberaron su contenido y la tormenta comenzó.

Los ojos azules del pálido y delgado humano de Millicent observaron aquella lluvia arreciar en segundos, pero no se dejó intimidar por ello. Durante sus años en la primera orden había estado entre condiciones peores, con misiones y gente a su cargo. Claro que el ser el general le daba la ventaja de no ensuciarse las manos, pero no era muy común que él mandase a su gente y fuera un ero espectador. Así que una tormenta no iba a hacerlo desistir. Él estaba decidido a buscar a su gata y así lo haría.

Por suerte, una de las únicas cosas que conservaba de su traje militar eran sus botas negras y altas hasta las rodillas, que le iban a ser muy convenientes en ese momento ya que le permitirían caminar entre la maleza y los charcos. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó afuera del tapanco. Las gotas de lluvia helada le golpearon con violencia la piel blanca, pero eso era una nimiedad para él.

Ben, Rey y Rose lo observaban correr y comenzar a perderse en el sendero que conectaba la casa de los Solo con la aldea del Árbol Brillante.

— ¡Armitage! —le gritó la mecánica sin conseguir que se volteara.

— Está loco —soltó Ben molesto—. Así nunca la va a encontrar.

— Lo sé, pero entiéndelo, ella es… es su compañera —dijo Rey sintiendo que el corazón se le hacía tan pequeño imaginando la desesperación del pelirrojo.

— Iré con él —anunció Rose de la nada. Antes de que pudieran detenerla, se echó a correr para alcanzar al pelirrojo dejando a la diada.

— Al fin solos —dijo Ben acercándose a Rey para besarle el cuello.

— ¡Ben! —lo reprendió ella.

— Rey, no te enojes y mejor aprovechemos el tiempo —le dijo en ruego.

— No me pongas esos ojos de Ewok —le advirtió.

— Te voy a poner los de Porg hasta que aceptes —Rey lanzó una última mirada al lugar en donde habían desaparecido Rose y Hux y se mordió el labio.

— No tenemos mucho tiempo…

— Pues más vale aprovecharlo ya —dijo Ben tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola escaleras arriba al cuarto que compartían.

* * *

Hux había corrido todo lo que le daban las piernas. Estaba fuera de entrenamiento porque se había cansado diez minutos después de comenzar la carrera, así que decidió aminorar el paso en un punto. Comenzaba a sentir entumecidos por el frío los brazos debajo de esa sencilla playera de algodón que portaba. Y para su frustración lo único que podía distinguir era el verde del lugar. Las copas de los árboles se mecían furiosos encima de él, amenazando con desmoronarse sus ramas y caerle encima.

— ¡Millicent! —gritaba queriéndose hacer escuchar sobre el sonido de la lluvia cayendo en aquel planeta—. ¡MILLIE! —volvió a llamarla, sintiéndose frustrado.

¿Por qué Millie se había ido? ¿Le había pasado algo? ¿Lo había dejado porque amenazó con irse de ese lugar y alejarse de Rose? Comenzaba a pensar que se debía a eso último. Para cualquier otra persona en el mundo aquello sería un disparate, pero Armitage conocía a la perfección a su caprichosa e inteligente gata y sabía que ella entendía todo cuanto él le confiaba. Quizás Rose le gustaba demasiado a su compañera, quizás necesitaba esa vida nueva tanto como él y no estaba dispuesta a perderla por su cobardía. No podía culparla si ese era el motivo de su desaparición, porque definitivamente le había frustrado los planes.

Ya un poco más recuperado, e ignorando el frío que estaba sintiendo volvió a correr otro tramo, pero llegó a un punto en el camino en donde el lodo le impedía avanzar con más rapidez pues hacía que sus botas se hundieran, amenazando con no dejarlo salir. Hux miró hacia el frente y distinguió que el caminito trazado por los tiernos habitantes de Endor ya se perdía entre el agua. Quería avanzar más pero el asunto se estaba volviendo muy difícil.

— ¡ARMITAGE! —una voz a lo lejos lo llamaba. Se volteó y vio que era ella, Rose. Lo había seguido y lo había encontrado. Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, con su largo y negro cabello pegado a su rostro hermoso y asustado. Se acercó a él y Hux pudo distinguir que los labios de la chica se habían tornado en un color morado que no significaba más que problemas y tiritaba tanto como él.

— ¡Volvamos a casa! —le dijo, tomándole las manos. Él se negó.

— ¡Debo buscarla! —rebatió él, ahora con la voz quebrada, sintiendo ganas de llorar ahí, desesperado por encontrar a su gata, a su nena, su compañera, su confidente… su primera amiga y el único ser a quién él pudo cuidar y que lo cuidó y lo salvó en muchas maneras posibles. No podía dejarla.

— ¡Estás muy pálido! ¡Esperemos a que pare! —Rose se dio cuenta que el joven temblaba de pies a cabeza.

— ¡No puedo dejarla!

— ¡No lo harás! ¡Sólo esperemos a que pare! ¡Así no podremos encontrarla! ¡Estoy segura de que se resguardó! ¡Vas a enfermar si sigues caminando entre la lluvia! —ella tenía razón. El lugar era enorme, no la encontrarían entre la lluvia y probablemente solo se enfermarían o terminarían en un embrollo peor debido al lodo y la tormenta que no estaba a nada de ceder. Hux no dijo nada y sintió como ella le tomaba la mano y lo jalaba de regreso hacia la casa. Sus pies comenzaron a responder y se dejó guiar de vuelta.

Le veía la espalda empapada a la chica y su figura pequeña. Su mano estaba tomándolo con determinación para sacarlos de ahí. En ese momento los pensamientos llegaron a él, justo como esa tormenta lo había hecho, de la nada.

¿Por qué había ido por él? ¿Por qué se había arriesgado a buscarlo? ¿Por qué a esa chica a la cual le había hecho indirectamente tanto daño le importaba tanto su bienestar? Su corazón comenzó a latir con violencia ante todas esas interrogantes. Podía suponer muchas cosas, pero en realidad no tenía la certeza de nada, porque nunca tuvo algo así de parecido con nadie, porque él no lo permitía y porque no se daba. Él siempre estuvo enfocado en su objetivo: el poder. Y ahora pensaba que no era diferente a un droide, porque se estuvo perdiendo de tanto…

— ¿Por qué me seguiste? —soltó de pronto poniéndose rígido impidiéndole a ella seguir la caminata de regreso.

— Estaba preocupada, por ti —le contestó ella sin soltarle la mano y volteando a verlo con cierta extrañeza a su pregunta, porque creía que era algo obvio.

— ¿Por qué? No me conoces —dijo casi sintiendo que se destrozaba por dentro. Su propio cuerpo había activado una barrera en defensa hacia lo que estaba sintiendo por ella y su primera reacción era, alejarla.

— ¿Y estos días? ¿No significan nada? Estas diciendo tonterías Armitage, volvamos… —rebatió ella ahora comenzándose a sentir molesta, pero cuando vio que él no se movió para seguirle, regresó la mirada. Los ojos azules de su acompañante eran tristes, llenos de desconcierto y dolor.

— ¿Por qué te arriesgas por mí? —cuestionó él con un tono que la desarmó. Ella ya no podía disimularlo, ni quería hacerlo. Quería dar rienda suelta a esa emoción que sentía en el pecho desde que lo había vuelto a ver y quería, quizás egoístamente, contagiarlo de eso. ¿Él sentiría lo mismo? ¿La rechazaría? Tenía miedo de la respuesta, pero en verdad necesitaba saberlo.

Le soltó la mano y no dijo nada más. Rose acortó la poca distancia entre ellos que se reducía a dos pasos, alzó temblorosa su palma, buscando la piel del pómulo del pálido joven que tiritaba igual que ella, cuando lo tocó él se recargó en la caricia de la chica que le sonrió fugazmente y después lo besó.

Él cerró los ojos nada más sentir los fríos labios de Rose sobre los suyos. Pasó una mano hacia la espalda de ella para atraerla suavemente más cerca de él y le tomó fuerte la mano que ella había posado en su pecho para apretársela con fuerza, queriendo hacerle saber con eso que deseaba ese momento tanto como ella. Poco a poco los tímidos labios de ambos fueron explorándose logrando entibiarse en el acto. La lluvia aún caía a chorros sobre ellos, pero ya no la sentían, ya no escuchaban nada, solo estaban ellos, entregándose al fin a esos sentimientos que ambos habían desarrollado por el otro.

Rose liberó los labios del pelirrojo y le tomó la cara, obligándolo a verla. Sintió una determinación brotar desde lo más hondo de su ser.

— Porque estoy enamorada de ti, Armitage Hux —le dijo ella con una sonrisa, a modo de respuesta. Unas líneas se comenzaron a formar alrededor de los ojos del pelirrojo debido a la sonrisa que se articuló en su semblante.

En un arrebato Hux le tomó el cuello y estampó su boca sobre la de ella en un beso desesperado.

Taungsday

Alrededor de las 1630 hrs.

Debajo de la lluvia de endor.

_Los besos de Hux son lo más dulce que he sentido en la vida. Anotaré esto más tarde en el diario, para que nunca se me olvide este momento._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moría por escribir esto entre ellos como no tienen una idea. Sabía que la huida de Millie iba a destapar varias cosas, porque ese fue su plan jajajaja aquella pequeña gatita sabía que Rose no dejaría a su humano solo y vería por él. Rose y Hux aún tienen cosas que hablar, miedos que externarse y cosas por saber del otro... 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por sus porras, su amor por la historia y sus bellos comentarios.


	7. Capítulo 7

La lluvia caía a raudales sobre el cuerpo de Rose y Armitage, pero eso había pasado a segundo plano desde hacía un buen rato para ambos.

El pelirrojo sentía su corazón latir desbocado, golpeando contra su pecho mientras él continuaba prendado de los labios de Rose. No sabía cuánto tiempo habían permanecido así, pero no quería soltarla… no quería que el momento terminara nunca.

Sin embargo, cuando un trueno resonó por encima de ellos, el contacto inevitablemente se vio interrumpido por el salto que pegaron ambos al escuchar aquel estruendo tan cercano.

Los dos se miraron y se sonrieron embobados. Hux no quiso reprimir las ganas y le acarició la barbilla con el dedo pulgar. El contacto le quemó la piel a Rose.

— Me encantaría quedarme bajo esta lluvia, besándote hasta cansarme —declaró el pelirrojo, sintiéndose sorpresivamente más suelto con ella—, pero puede que te resfríes o que nos caiga un rayo encima, así que, mejor regresemos —le dijo, ahora siendo él quién le tomaba la mano. La chica asintió y ambos comenzaron a correr a la par sin soltarse, totalmente emocionados por lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos.

Rose se sentía en un sueño corriendo de la mano de Armitage en medio del bosque, con la ropa mojada y las botas llenas de lodo. Una carcajada brotó de su garganta y él se contagió también, uniéndosele a la alegría. Cualquiera pudiera pensar que el momento no fue oportuno, pero Rose moría por escribir en su diario cuan perfecto había sido.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al umbral de la puerta en donde al fin pudieron resguardarse de la lluvia debajo del techo. Hux aprovechó el momento para tomarle el rostro a Rose. Ella se estremeció al darse cuenta que los ojos azules del él paseaban lentamente por todo su rostro.

— Rose… yo… tengo tantas cosas que decirte que no sé ni por dónde empezar —le dijo despejándole los cabellos negros y húmedos de la cara.

— Me encantaría escuchar todo lo que quieres decirme, pero después de que cada uno tome un baño de agua caliente y esté seco, porque la verdad me muero de frío —confesó ella con cierto temor de alejarlo. Él movió su rostro asintiendo de forma exagerada y dándose cuenta de que Rose temblaba más que cuando se habían encontrado en el bosque.

— Si, que tonto, discúlpame, tienes toda la razón —el pelirrojo se acercó a los botones que estaba ubicados al lado de la puerta y tecleó un botón para que esta se corriera y ambos pudieran pasar. Le cedió el paso a Rose y entró después de ella. Cuando puso un pie dentro el hogar los recibió algo a oscuras debido a que por la lluvia la luz del sol en Endor se había ocultado y no había rastro de Ben y Rey.

Rose y Hux pasaron la sala y el comedor, y se fueron al fondo de la casa, en donde estaban sus habitaciones una frente a la otra. Se detuvieron y se miraron. Rose le acaricio la barba y se puso de puntitas para besarlo mientras sentía las manos de él aferrarse a su espalda. Estuvieron así unos segundos disfrutando del beso hasta que se separaron muy despacio y pegaron sus frentes, para eso Hux se tuvo que agachar un poco.

— Te veré en un rato —le dijo ella y el ex general asintió. Rose se echó poco a poco hacia atrás sin quitarle la vista al pelirrojo, hasta que topó con la puerta de su habitación a su espalda. Hux seguía parado en medio del pasillo sosteniéndole la mirada y reprimiendo las ganas de volver a besarla porque sabía que debían asearse, pero de pronto ambos bajaron la vista y fueron conscientes de que habían hecho un charco en el pasillo.

— Yo lo limpiaré —le anunció Hux—. Te veo en unos minutos…

— Si… —contestó ella para después meterse en su habitación, cerrar y apoyarse en la pared mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho sintiéndolo saltar y tuvo que reprimir las ganas que sentía de gritar para que Armitage no la escuchara y mucho menos Ben y Rey.

Hux por su parte, nada más entrar a su cuarto decidió ir enseguida al baño para no chorrear otra parte más de la casa. Entró al cuarto de baño y lo recibió su reflejo en el espejo del lavabo y se acercó para observar su rostro y la sonrisa estúpida que tenía en él.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía emoción y menos una de ese tipo y ciertamente se sorprendía mucho de si mismo. Él había sido un tipo educado en la milicia, alimentado su hambre de poder con las palabras y maltratos de su padre, con menos amigos que los dedos de una mano, calculador, estratega, serio… alguna vez llegó a pensar que su ser solo albergaba sentimientos por la gloria del poder y frustración por los que se interponían en su camino porque nunca tuvo interés en nada más. Un objetivo fijo y no importaba otra cosa, así había sido desde que tenía memoria, hasta que todo cambió y en un arranque (que en ese entonces le gustaba llamar estrategia) se había convertido en el espía de la Resistencia para atestarle una puñalada a Kylo Ren y si bien su plan no había funcionado para nada bien, las decisiones que tomó lo habían llevado hasta Rose quién era la persona a la que le pasaba información de los siguientes pasos de la Primera Orden. La reconoció de inmediato cuando establecieron la primer conexión entre ellos. No olvidaría jamas el rostro de la chica que le había dejado una marca en el dedo debido a la mordida que le dio. A decir verdad, pensaba en ella cuando se quitaba los guantes, pero entonces solo sentía repudio. Sorpresivamente y en esas conexiones el sentir cambió, comenzando a despertar su curiosidad por ella y su determinación, sin embargo las cosas y la posición de Hux en esa situación no dieron para algo más y después en una vuelta de 180° se encontró vagando por planetas con su gata, tratando de sobrevivir y fue a parar al lado de esos rebeldes. Y fue la oportunidad perfecta para conocerla y para darse cuenta de que era inevitable que cayera por ella. Rose era muy decidida y valiente y también era dulce y atenta, se preocupaba por él y por Millie y era hermosa… por supuesto que faltaba conocerle mucho más y no podía esperar por eso.

Con la sonrisa imborrable en el rostro se metió a la ducha sintiendo como el agua caliente le relajaba el cuerpo, justo como lo que sentía por Rose.

* * *

Hux fue el primero en salir de su habitación ya bañado y usando la nueva ropa que Rose y Rey habían conseguido para él: Una playera de algodón de manga larga y color blanco y unos pantalones cafés. Se sentía extraño no usar ropa oscura (a diferencia de Ben que la seguía usando y que al parecer hasta había contagiado a Rey pues ambos estaban enteramente de negro), pero le gustaba el cambio. Sus botas se habían mojado totalmente así que iba descalzo.

El originario de Arkanis le echó un vistazo a la sala y se encontró a Ben y Rey acurrucados en los sillones y viendo una holopad. Cuando ellos advirtieron su presencia, recibió una mirada curiosa de la pareja.

— Ah mira, ya se muestra uno de los dos necios que huyó entre la lluvia y vino a dejar charcos por toda la casa —murmuró Ben para después poner una expresión de superioridad buscando provocar al pelirrojo. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, pero en Hux no pudo ver ni un gramo de molestia, en cambio, una sonrisa fugaz apareció en el rostro del ex general.

— Ya voy a limpiar, disculpen por mojar todo —les dijo dándose la vuelta para buscar un trapeador en la sala de lavado. Ben lo siguió con la mirada y una expresión de extrañeza.

— ¿Viste eso? —le dijo Ben a Rey por lo bajo, sorprendido de que no le hubiera contestado la provocación.

— Pasó algo entre ellos, estoy segura —sonrió ella, sintiéndose feliz por Rose—. Le preguntaré más tarde —susurró y luego le dio un beso fugaz a Ben.

Unos minutos después, Hux regresó hasta ellos trapeando el paso por donde Rose y él habían dejado el rastro de agua. Ben volvió a mirarlo. Por alguna razón que desconocía no resistía las ganas de incordiarlo un poco así que fue al ataque.

— Oye… ¿y encontraron a Millie? —preguntó Ben recibiendo el codazo de su diada en sus costillas, ya que era obvio que no. Hux por su parte pareció salir como de un trance. Con lo que había pasado con Rose se había olvidado de que estaba buscando a su gata y se sintió mal por ello.

— No… regresamos porque la tormenta se puso fea —contestó él ahora con una cara seria.

— _Ben, eres igual de oportuno que C3PO y R2 y te quejas de ellos_ … _pobre Hux ya déjalo en paz_ —le dijo Rey en el vínculo. Ben le lanzó una mirada ofendida a Rey por la comparación con ambos droides mientras ella negaba con la cabeza.

— Te lo dije —soltó Ben hacia el pelirrojo quién se detuvo agarrando el utensilio de limpieza con fuerza y clavándole la vista al hijo de Leia y Han.

— Si, bueno, pues debía intentar algo señor ex Líder Supremo, pero debo decirle que no lamento ni un segundo no haber seguido sus sugerencias de quedarme en casa debido a que sus ideas no siempre dieron resultado para nuestras misiones —arremetió Hux ahora si contestando a la provocación.

— Mira pelirrojo, en primera, no me digas así —le advirtió Ben con un dedo. Rey volteó los ojos—. En segunda, si las misiones no funcionaban no era por mi sino por tu ineptitud y la de tu flota y los soldados de Phasma, así que no me estés…

— Hey… ¿Qué sucede? —la voz de Rose interrumpió el discurso de Ben y así mismo la brevísima riña entre ambos jóvenes. Ya se había puesto unos pantalones de mantan y una blusa gris holgada y llevaba su cabello negro, húmedo y suelto.

— Nada, Rose, Ben y Armitage estaban intercambiando ciertos puntos de vista pero ya terminaron —sentenció Rey dedicándoles una mirada furiosa a ambos que parecían adolescentes, aunque debía reconocer que quién había empezado había sido su amado.

— Lamento haber mojado la casa, Ben —se disculpó Rose algo apenada.

— No pasa nada, Hux ya ha limpiado —señaló Ben mientras el aludido daba media vuelta e iba a dejar el trapeador a donde lo había tomado—. Bueno, por una parte estuvo bien que no canjeáramos a 3PO y R2 por droides de servicio Rey, Hux lo puede hacer.

— Ben… —le reprochó ella a su lado.

— Esta bien, está bien ya no digo nada —dijo el alto muchacho cruzándose de brazos.

Rose tomó asiento en el otro sillón frente a la Diada y cuando Hux regresó se sentó donde la mecánica, pero en la orilla. Ben y Rey los miraban, estudiándolos un poco. Había cierta tensión en el ambiente que detectaban muy bien al ser sensibles a la fuerza, aunque Rey estaba convencida de que, aunque no tuvieran esa "habilidad" también podrían percibirlo porque era algo tan obvio que se les notaba en la cara. Eso no hacía más que tener más ganas de hablar con su amiga y preguntarle todo.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación solo interrumpido por el sonido de la tormenta embravecida, afuera de la casa. Ben y Rey habían dejado a un lado la holopad y permanecían abrazados. Hux miraba hacia algún punto del suelo y Rose jugaba con sus manos. Evidentemente el ex general y la mecánica querían tiempo a solas para hablar, pero estando ahí Rey y Ben se complicaban un poco las cosas.

Las meditaciones y pensamientos de cada uno fueron interrumpidos momentos después por los pitidos de R2-D2 que entró a la sala sosteniendo algo en su brazo mecánico y seguido del droide traductor.

— Amo Ben, R2 encontró unas barajas de Sabacc en una gaveta de la bodega —anunció 3PO. Ben enseguida se incorporó y sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

— Son de él —susurró, casi imperceptible. El astromecánico se acercó a su amo y éste tomó la baraja contenida en una cajita de madera. Rey no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio los ojos de Ben llenos de alegría y percibió lo mismo irradiando de él en el vínculo de la fuerza que compartían—. No sé por qué están revisando las gavetas de la bodega pero… gracias por esto, a los dos —dijo Ben observando los relieves dorados de la cajita y pasando los dedos por ellos. Podía percibir a su padre y eso lo llenaba de alegría con una mezcla de tristeza. La casa en la que estaban era de sus padres, pero no se había detenido tanto en pensar en eso y mucho menos imaginó que hubieran objetos de ellos porque hasta donde sabía no la utilizaban, aunque imaginó que Han debió haber estado ahí varias veces después de que él se pasó al lado oscuro… o quizás esa baraja de Sabacc estuvo ahí desde antes de que él naciera, no tenía forma de saberlo pero, que los dos droides que habían pertenecido por tantos años a su familia hubieran encontrado algo de su padre, lo hacía aún más significativo. Ben reconocía que no tenía mucha paciencia con ellos, sin embargo sabía también en el fondo que no los detestaba, más bien su recelo para con ellos se debía a que le recordaban a su familia y a ese legado que tanto le pesó alguna vez, pero reconocía que los droides no tenían la culpa y comenzaba a pensar en que, quedárselos había sido una buena idea porque después de todo eran la herencia de su familia y lo único que le quedaba de ellos.

— De nada amo Ben —contestó 3PO contento de haber complacido al joven. R2 dio unos pitidos emocionado también y Ben sonrió de lado aun mirando la baraja. De el hijo de Han Solo alzó la vista y se quedó viendo a Hux.

— Ey —Ben llamó al pelirrojo que tenía enfrente haciendo que éste posara sus orbes azules en él—. ¿Una partida? Quien pierda hará el aseo de la casa sin ayuda de nadie durante toda una semana estándar ¿qué dices? ¿o alguien como tú no juega este tipo de cosas? —Hux sonrió complacido ante el reto.

— Te sorprenderías de todo lo que sé jugar. Reparte, Solo —contestó el pelirrojo, Ben soltó un silbido de admiración y R2 lo imitó con un pitido. En ese momento, Rose y Rey que reprimieron un gritito de emoción al verlos interactuar así— ¿Quieren jugar? —les preguntó el ex general a ambas chicas.

— Oh… la verdad es que no sé cómo se juega —admitió Rose.

— Ni yo — concordó Rey.

— Te explicaré — le dijo Ben a Rey guiñándole un ojo y la chica de Jakku se mostró emocionada por aprender una cosa más—. Primero jugaremos nosotros y después se pueden unir —anunció sacando la baraja de la caja que la contenía y comenzando a revolverla sobre la mesita que estaba entre ambos sillones. Ben sentía su corazón latir contento. Sabía que si esas cartas hablaran contarían miles de historias de cómo Han Solo ganó incontables cantidades de cosas apostando con ellas. Ben recordaba algunas cuantas, porque a veces lo llevaba con él, aunque lo dejaba al cuidado de Chewie.

Por su parte, Armitage abandonó su sitio a la orilla del sillón y se movió hacia la mitad y le hizo una seña a Rose con la mano.

— Ven —le dijo con voz suave, invitándola a sentarse junto a él. Ben y Rey los miraban pero Rose y Hux no se dieron cuenta porque estaba perdidos entre ellos—. Te iré explicando, para que aprendas —la chica se sonrojó y se recorrió a su lado, nerviosa y emocionada ante un momento nuevo con él y su cercanía.

Ben comenzó a repartir y en breve el juego comenzó.

Rey y Rose escucharon atentas las indicaciones y explicaciones de cada uno de los chicos, y no les fue difícil seguirles el paso. Todo comenzó muy silencioso entre los dos jóvenes ex miembros de la Primera Orden, pero conforme avanzaban las fases se comenzaron a escuchar los gruñidos de Ben al ver que Hux tomaba la delantera. Después se invertían los papeles y era Hux quién lanzaba quejidos de molestia. Y ambas miradas masculinas se echaban improperios internos.

Fue hasta que después de las cuatro fases del juego y aproximadamente hora de dimes y diretes entre los dos, que el ganador fue Ben, para mala suerte del pelirrojo que maldijo su suerte.

— Lo llevo en la sangre —se vanaglorió Ben encogiéndose de hombros y después descansando las manos entrelazadas en su nuca. Rey tuvo que admitir que estaba en lo cierto, pero Hux también había dado una excelente demostración de su juego.

— ¡Maldición! —exclamó Armitage parándose de un respingo y yendo hasta el ventanal de la sala que daba al exterior y fijo la vista. La tormenta no había cedido nada y ya había oscurecido.

— Estoy segura de que está resguardada, Armitage —se apresuró a decir Rose, adivinando las preocupaciones del joven.

— A Hux se le olvida que la dama es un gato que necesita explorar y tener ciertas vivencias para recordar que es un animal y para valorar la forma en la que la miman tanto en esta casa —puntualizó Ben. Hux regresó la vista y volvió a tomar asiento junto a Rose.

— Yo tengo curiosidad de algo —comenzó la oriunda de Hays Minor—. ¿Por qué le dices "La Dama"? —cuestionó a Ben.

— Si, yo también quiero saber —secundó Rey removiéndose a un lado de Ben.

— Pues… en realidad no hay una gran historia detrás de eso. Simplemente que desde el día uno que Hux la llevó al Supremacy cuando la gata que no era más grande que mi mano, irrumpió en la formación de los stormtroopers se colocó en punta, liderando la marcha. Tenía su pequeño pecho hinchado y sus ojos eran altivos. Debo reconocer que tenía presencia. Y contrario a lo que uno podría pensar, nunca se sintió intimidada ante las armas, los ruidos, o las naves. Esa gata caminaba por donde se le placía como si fuera una emperatriz. Luego se le comenzó a ver al lado de Hux a donde fuera y parecía como su dama de compañía —explicó Ben.

— Entonces un día tuvimos una junta en una de las salas del Supremacy. Millicent llegó como si fuera parte del consejo de la Primera Orden, se subió a la mesa y se echó en medio para desagrado de todos. Por supuesto no había ni rastro de culpa en su cara —prosiguió Hux, con una sonrisa en el rostro recordando orgulloso esa vez.

— Entonces yo dije: "Quiten a la dama de la mesa o no continuamos con esta junta". Porque bueno, ya saben, ella y yo ya teníamos nuestras rencillas por el pelo que dejaba en mis trajes. Hux fue quién la bajó. Luego ella caminó entre ofendida y orgullosa rodeando la mesa, fue hasta donde yo estaba sentado y se afiló las uñas con mi capa para después salir de la habitación —Rose y Rey no pudieron evitar las carcajadas—. Si,es toda una dama con buenos modales.

— Los tendría contigo si le agradaras —puntualizó el dueño de la gata.

— Bah… eso no va a suceder —se quejó Ben.

Estuvieron hablando un poco más. Rose les contó acerca del gato de Lothal que Paige tuvo cuando eran niñas y que ahí empezó su fascinación por los animales. Ella y Ben se enfrascaron en una charla acerca de los porgs, la mecánica defendiendo su punto de vista de que eran tiernos y Ben exponiendo porque más bien pensaba que eran siniestros (porque según él su apariencia linda engañaba a todos, siendo en realidad aves de rapiña que robaban cosas y con dientes tan filosos que los hacían espeluznantes). Rey defendió a los porgs diciendo lo lindos que eran pero después la plática se volcó en los Ewoks y como era la primera vez que ella los veía ya no pudo comentar nada y en algún punto se quedó dormida en el regazo de Ben y también Hux, recargado en el respaldo del sofá.

Rose y Ben pararon su debate al darse cuenta y el hijo de Leia le echó una mirada a la jovencita del sistema Otomok para hacerle saber que se irían a la cama. Ben Alzó a Rey en brazos y salió de la sala.

Entonces Rose se halló en ese lugar con un momento a solas para reflexionar y observar a Hux que dormía próximo a ella. El ambiente era perfecto. Afuera seguía la tormenta y estaba rodeada sólo de la luz de dos lámparas de pie que dejaban lo demás fuera de su espectro, entre penumbras.

Volteó a ver a Armitage cuya respiración era pausada y tranquila. A ella le dio la impresión de que estaba soñando algo agradable porque la comisura de su boca se movía por instantes, formándose una leve sonrisa en sus labios. La chica lamentó que no pudieran continuar la búsqueda de la gatita, pero deseó que al día siguiente pudieran recorrer el bosque y hallar a Millie al fin.

Rose se frotó los brazos, dándose cuenta de que la temperatura comenzaba a descender así que fue hasta su cuarto y tomó su diario y dos mantas. Regresó a la sala y con delicadeza para no despertarlo, le colocó una de las mantas encima a Hux. Ella se envolvió en la otra y tomó asiento del otro lado del sofá para seguir observando al joven desde ese panorama. Los arañones que le había visto por todo el rostro cuando llegó a la base de Ajan Kloss ya casi desaparecían y su barba comenzaba a ponerse más espesa. En ese momento se daba cuenta de que Armitage le gustaba demasiado y le provocaba muchas cosas a la vez. Incluso tenerlo así a unos pocos metros de distancia y observarlo, la ponía muy nerviosa.

_Taungsday_

_2100 hrs_

_Hay tanto que ha pasado el día de hoy. Pero primero quiero plasmar aquí algo que ha venido a cambiarme la vida por completo y que nunca, pase lo que pase, olvidaré:_

_Hux y yo nos hemos besado y fue lo más perfecto que pude imaginar. Ahora él duerme a mi lado en el sillón y mi corazón salta cada que observo su rostro. Quisiera abrazarlo o acurrucarme junto a él, pero me da miedo despertarlo, además de que necesita descansar, porque ha sido un día extenuante para él._

_Millie se ha ido y una tormenta se desató impidiéndonos ir a buscarla. Armitage estaba tan alterado y preocupado que salió corriendo a buscarla en medio de la lluvia y yo lo seguí y bueno, fue donde sucedió nuestro primer beso, al cual le siguieron muchos más. Me atrevo a decir que ambos estamos igual de emocionados por lo que pasó. Él me dijo que le gustaría decirme muchas cosas y espero que se dé la ocasión. Quisiera oír todo lo que quiere compartir conmigo y yo también quiero que sepa unas cuántas cosas._

_Pese a la emoción de este bello momento, no me olvido de Millicent y confío con toda la Fuerza (que no poseo), en que ella esté bien y no se haya perdido. Quizás fue a jugar a la aldea de los Ewoks porque le dan mucha curiosidad. Solo espero que no esté pasando hambre ni frío. Por favor Paige, cuida de ella…_

— ¿Estás escribiendo? —la voz adormilada de Hux la hizo dejar su diario de lado y buscar su mirada azulada. Él seguía acurrucado en su lugar entre la manta y la miraba con curiosidad. A Rose se le hizo muy tierna esa imagen de él así.

— Hola, buenas noches —saludó ella.

— Hola. Perdón no quería interrumpir lo que estabas haciendo. Abrí los ojos y te vi entretenida —confesó Hux. Rose se preguntó cuánto tiempo estuvo mirándola y sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecer.

— Ah, no te preocupes. Rey y Ben me regalaron este diario no hace mucho y me gusta escribir lo que me pasa en él… —le dijo.

— Gracias por la manta… no me di cuenta a qué hora me quedé dormido ni cuando Rey y Ben se fueron.

— Comencé a sentir algo de frío y por eso la traje. Rey se quedó dormida también y Ben se la llevó, hace un rato —le contestó. Ambos se quedaron callados mirándose sin saber muy bien cómo comenzar esa plática que sabían, tenían pendiente.

— ¿Puedo… acercarme? —le preguntó él algo tímido. Rose asintió. Los dos volvieron a recorrerse hacia la mitad del sillón como habían estado mientras jugaban Sabacc. Hux estudió el rostro de la jovencita unos segundos y luego reparó en el medallón de Rose que no le había notado en esos días.

— Recuerdo haber visto ese medallón antes cuando… cuando te capturaron a ti, a Finn y al decodificador… —pronunció Armitage incómodo, pues había recordado que aquel momento no había sido para nada agradable para ella y que a él colocaba en una posición de la cual ya no estaba nada orgulloso.

— Paige tenía el suyo, eran complementarios…

— Ha de ser difícil para ti estar sin tu hermana —pronunció, sintiéndose algo culpable, de nuevo.

— La echo mucho de menos. A veces creo que no soy tan fuerte como ella quería que lo fuera y como se esforzó en enseñarme, pero trato de seguir.

— No, Rose, yo creo que tu hermana estaría muy orgullosa de ti. Yo no sé que es compartir una lazo así con alguien, fui hijo único, así que nunca supe que era tener un hermano. Solo tenía a mi padre y, bueno tuvimos una relación muy tormentosa. De hecho, el sueño del que me salvaste era con él. Digamos que, era algo violento conmigo.

— Oh Armitage, lo lamento… —dijo ella sin poder imaginar algo así porque sus padres habían sido muy amorosos con ella y Paige—. ¿Y… tú madre?

— No la conocí. De hecho… bueno ella no era esposa de mi padre y prácticamente él me recordaba que yo había sido un hijo bastardo como si yo lo hubiera obligado a tenerme —se detuvo, sintiéndose avergonzado—. Nunca a mi madrastra porque ella no vivía con nosotros, pero estuvo bien porque por lo que supe ella no me aceptó. Mi madre murió en el parto así que tampoco la conocí. Pero ¿sabes? Ella era cocinera y por eso me interesé en aprender más allá de las comidas básicas que te enseñan en la formación militar para sobrevivir. Me hice bueno en la cocina porque eso me acercaba a ella y siento que lo llevo en la sangre también.

— Sin duda lo creo Armitage, ella te lo heredó —dijo Rose realmente conmovida. No tenía idea de la vida del chico y no cabía duda de que el juzgar a la gente te mantenía algo lejos de conocer su historia.

— Lo creo así también. Pero creo que ella me hizo mucha falta… nací prácticamente en medio de la Primera Orden y desde entonces me vendieron la idea del poder. Fui formado para eso. Para servir, escalar y ser un estratega… de niño fui despiadado con mis demás compañeros y ahora me siento estúpido y culpable de tantas cosas… debo confesar que hubo un punto en el que deseé el puesto de Snoke y por supuesto traté de eliminar a Kylo Ren de mi camino…

— Fue cuando te volviste nuestro espía ¿cierto? —adivinó Rose.

— Si, fue cuando tú y yo coincidimos en ese viejo canal de la resistencia. Aunque nunca me viste el rostro y yo si vi el tuyo.

— No tenía idea de que fueras tu —admitió ella que pensó que la vida era muy curiosa porque habían estado tan cerca antes en circunstancias totalmente diferentes.

— Y no tenía por qué saberlo, así lo quise, no quería que me delatara nadie pero bueno, mi plan falló de todas las formas posibles, así que supongo que después de todo, alguien con la experiencia que tuve aún puede fallar y eso fue un gran golpe a mi ego en ese entonces. Casi muero cuando me delataron como el espía y hui milagrosamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta, aferrándome a Millie y a que podíamos vivir y empezar de nuevo. Fue difícil porque todo cuánto conocí se había esfumado al salir afuera a la galaxia. El poder que tanto anhelé se me escapó de las manos cuando comenzaba a acariciarlo y cuando me vi huyendo y tratando de mantenernos vivos me di cuenta que había vivido una mentira, que era alguien que aunque se aferraba a la vida no quería seguir existiendo porque no lo merecía. Aún lo creo, de hecho…

— Armitage, no digas eso… —comenzó Rose con un hilo de voz, asombrada por lo que él comenzaba a confesar. Hux negó con la cabeza y se incorporó para tomarle las manos.

— No, Rose. Escúchame, necesito que lo hagas, porque necesito decirte esto. Siento cosas por ti, cosas que no creí capaz. Me gustas, muchísimo. Quisiera comenzar a descubrir miles de cosas que me perdí a tu lado…

— ¿Pero…? —adivinó ella pues su tono lo había delatado.

— Pero necesito que te des cuenta que no te merezco. Que alguien como tú no puede estar con alguien como yo que es un asesino. Que tuvo un pasado que nunca podrá borrar. Me señalarán de por vida cuando descubran que estoy vivo, quizás quieran juzgarme o ejecutarme y yo podría con eso, pero lo harán contigo si saben que tenemos algo y eso jamás podría perdonármelo. Nada de esto borra lo que siento y no quisiera que creas que me estoy arrepintiendo de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros es sólo que… creo que debo ser realista.

— ¿Esto es tu última palabra entonces? ¿Es inamovible?

— Rose… te arruinaría la vida, lo sé —contestó, sintiendo como el dolor lo invadía. No quería alejarla, pero sentía que era necesario.

— No hay manera de saberlo más que haciéndolo —Rose depositó una mano en la mejilla del chico—. Entiendo perfectamente tus miedos, de verdad. Pero en primera quisiera que sepas que, no tienes que decidir por mí y tampoco verme como ajena o como pura o inalcanzable. No se trata de merecer, porque somos iguales. Yo también participé en una guerra y en cierto grado también maté a personas. También hay muchos episodios de los cuales fui partícipe y no me siento orgullosa. Será difícil, lo sé… pero mira a Rey y Ben. Ellos la tenían igual o peor que nosotros y sin embargo decidieron enfrentarlo. ¿No te gustaría hacer eso conmigo?

— Diablos… por supuesto que si… —dijo Hux mirando a los ojos negros de ella.

— ¿Entonces? El pasado no tiene por qué definirte, sé que ya no eres esa persona y, tampoco soy nadie para juzgarte ahora que veo tu arrepentimiento y que quieres seguir un camino diferente. No es malo cambiar de opinión, no es malo que las experiencias que tuviste en este corto lapso de tiempo vengan a romper y cuestionar todo lo que conocías, lo que hiciste y la forma en que conducías tu vida. Armitage Hux yo estoy dispuesta a lidiar con esto y lo quiero hacer y quiero empezar algo contigo y ver si funciona, lo quiero con el alma, la pregunta es ¿qué quieres tú?

Armitage no recordaba la última vez que se había permitido llorar y tampoco se dio cuenta cuando las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, pero ahora bajaban una tras otra sin poder detenerse y no le molestaba que ella lo viera así de vulnerable.

— También lo quiero Rose —admitió con la voz entrecortada—. Perdóname por favor

— Lo hago, de todo corazón —admitió ella con sinceridad.

— ¿Me aceptarías? —le preguntó él. Ella asintió.

— ¿Me aceptas tú a mí? — preguntó Rose de vuelta ahora derramando lágrimas también.

— ¿Cómo no podría hacerlo? —Hux la tomó del rostro y la acercó al suyo para besarla con dulzura.

Se separaron. Rose tomó la mano derecha de él y la recorrió con la mirada hasta que dio con la marca en su dedo índice.

— Aquella vez te mordí la mano tan fuerte pensando en dejarte una marca que nunca pudieras olvidar… ahora lo lamento, pero de verdad te lo merecías —admitió algo divertida acariciando el surco que había dejado en su dedo. Armitage sonrió.

— No preciosa… no lo lamentes, tienes razón, merecía eso y más porque era un maldito idiota. Pero, ahora no solo tengo esta marca tuya… ahora tengo una más grande en mi vida —Hux pasó su brazo sobre el hombro de la chica y la jaló hacia él para besarla.

Tenía miedo por ella y por lo que pudiera pasar, pero si alguien le estaba enseñando una lección de valentía era aquella chica de la que se había enamorado y por una vez en su vida, quería intentarlo de todas las formas posibles a su lado las veces que fuera necesario. Quería perdonarse a sí mismo e intentar ser mejor, por él y para ella.

* * *

Millicent observaba la tormenta que acaecía afuera por la puerta abierta la choza que los Ewoks le habían otorgado como aposentos. A decir verdad, la gata estaba asombrada por la hospitalidad y adoración de aquellas criaturas salvajes. Le habían construido un altar rodeado de pequeñas fogatas que la mantenían calientita y le habían proveído una cama con muchas almohadas rellenas de plumas de algún ave de la región. También le habían puesto una bandeja de pescado cocido a las brasas sazonado con lo que detectó eran especies. Simplemente delicioso. Estaba feliz porque así su teoría de que ella había sido una deidad en vidas pasadas estaba más que confirmada.

Millie se puso en cuatro patas y se estiró un poco para después dar la vuelta y encontrar una posición un poco más cómoda. Esperaba que su "huida" que más bien comenzaría a llamar como vacaciones, estuviera dando frutos, pues no quería estar tanto tiempo alejada de su humano, pero había decretado que si su tonto y obstinado amo no había dado el paso con la hermosa y linda Rose para cuando ella volviera entonces iba a cambiar de residencia para siempre y la Aldea del Arbol Brillante y las atenciones de los Ewoks la tentaban demasiado.

Sabía que quizás estaba confiando demasiado en los instintos de su adorado Armitage, pero quería darle el beneficio de la duda. Sin embargo, estaba confiada que si él no daba el paso Rose si lo haría. Ella reconocía que las hembras eran más valientes que los machos y sus esperanzas estaban puestas en esa lista chica que ya le agradaba demasiado. Se había marchado con toda la intención de ser ella quién diera lecciones, pero también se encontraba con la revelación de que los extrañaba a todos, incluso al serio y burlón humano narizón y su pareja la niña de los bollos en el cabello.

Millicent bostezó sintiendo que el cansancio se arremolinaba en su peludo cuerpecito. Al día siguiente decidiría si era apropiado regresar de una vez o hacerlos sufrir un día más con su ausencia y aguantarse las ganas de las caricias detrás de las orejas. Quizás podría meditarlo durante la sesión de corte de uñas que los Ewoks le habían prometido, de mientras se dedicaría a dormir merecidamente porque aquello de ser una estratega era extenuante. Nunca entendió porque Armitage que se dedicaba a eso dormía tan poco, aunque en realidad, no entendía para nada a los humanos que hacían todo tan difícil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin mis bebés tuvieron "esa plática". Me emocioné mucho escribiendo este capítulo y exponiendo los miedos de Hux y su historia y que Rose le diera la valentía... ustedes podrían pensar que esto es algo planeado pero con estos dos hace tiempo experimento esto de que ellos decidan el rumbo de la historia, creo que varias escritoras podrán entender a lo que me refiero.
> 
> Aviso que estoy casi segura de que el próximo capítulo será el final, a menos que pase otra cosa pero no creo jajaja. Respecto a mis otros fics, pediré paciencia con "Cruza la Línea", he regresado al trabajo y a la escuela y estoy tratando de escribir pero la cantidad de tarea y estudio no me dejan seguir el ritmo que tenía antes, pero quiero que sepan que no abandonaré ninguna historia que tenga en proceso. Tardaré pero habrá capítulos, lo prometo. Estoy tratando de cerras historias que ya están por acabar para dedicarme a las otras que pintan para mas largo, así que por eso es que no he actualizado otras. 
> 
> Gracias por querer esta historia tanto como yo y su entusiasmo compartido por el GingerRose que ya está en mi corazón. Nos leemos prontito. Un abrazo y síganse cuidando mucho.


	8. Capítulo 8

Hux y Rose se habían acurrucado abrazados en el sillón de la sala. Él paseaba sus dedos en movimientos suaves, acariciándole un brazo, mientras ella descansaba su cabeza en el pecho del joven. Podía escuchar maravillada el corazón del pelirrojo, latir desbocado en su caja toráxica y aquello la hizo sentir muy emocionada, pues comprobaba que en efecto ambos se sentían de igual forma con lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

Después de que habían aceptado ambos sus sentimientos y establecido que tendrían una relación se había abierto la oportunidad y comenzaron a platicar de ambos. 

Hux se dejó embriagar por las nuevas sensaciones que descubría en torno a su enamoramiento por Rose. Por un momento no pudo creer que de huír con Millicent, tener hambre, robar y planear su siguiente día para sobrevivir hubiera pasado a tener a Rose entre sus brazos. Y es que, estaba maravillado con lo electrizante que le resultaba tenerla ahí. El aroma del cabello de Rose, bailoteaba hasta su nariz haciendo que sus latidos se aceleraran.

Hacía apenas horas atrás antes de la desaparición de Millicent estaba decidido a huir por que lo que comenzaba a sentir le daba miedo y porque tampoco se sabía correspondido. Pero las cosas habían dado un giro tan inesperado y no dejaba de pensar en si Millicent había visualizado el impacto de su huida o sólo había improvisado. Se decantaba por la primera. Como él, ella era una gran estratega, sólo que no había tenido tiempo de notarlo.

Hux despegó lentamente su cuerpo para mirar nuevamente el rostro de la chica que acababa de aceptarlo en su vida. Le parecía un sueño poder observarla más de cerca y esperaba no incomodarla porque adoraba hacerlo. El pelirrojo paseó su mirada por el rostro redondo de Rose, cautivado por sus ojos rasgados que chispeaban, su nariz pequeña, sus labios carnosos y sus mejillas sonrosadas junto con esa hermosa sonrisa que le regalaba en esos momentos y que lo contagiaba. En unas cuantas horas había sonreído de felicidad, todo lo que durante una vida no lo hizo.

El amor nunca fue algo que cruzara por su mente, porque venía de una familia que en realidad había sido todo menos eso. Su madre biológica lo había dado a luz y a causa de una complicación que desconocía había perdido la vida en ello. Su padre, tenía una esposa (con la cual ya estaba casado antes de que él naciera) a la cual no parecía necesitarla ni quererla y la veía muy poco. Hux estaba casi seguro de que él había sido producto de una aventura y de que Brendol jamás quiso a su madre. Entonces, desde muy pequeño se prometió que no enfocaría su tiempo ni energías en algo como eso. Comenzó a trazar su camino y la milicia le vino de perlas porque, realmente no tenía tiempo para pensar en nada más que estrategias que funcionaran para alcanzar los objetivos de la Primera Orden y por supuesto, los propios. Y en la guerra no se usaba el amor, o al menos no era así en el bando al que le había sido fiel.

Rose tocó la barba espesa de Armitage y se la acarició con la punta de sus dedos.

— Es la primera vez en mi vida que me la dejo crecer —confesó. Ya no estaba en la primera Orden, así que ya no era necesario quitársela, pero toda su vida había detestado que algunos soldados la llevaran e incluso había odiado el cabello largo de Ben, porque le parecía que el poco aliño personal significaba indisciplina. Rose elevó las cejas en sorpresa—. Al principio estaba muy molesto por no poder recortarla, pero conforme pasaron los días me fui acostumbrando un poco y sentí que dejarla que creciera significaba un gran cambio… penqué que eso reflejaba que ya era otra persona y que podía dejar todo atrás.

— Pues… creo que ahora me gusta mucho más —declaró Rose pasando los dedos por la mandíbula de él. Curiosamente jamás en la vida hubiera podido imaginarse en los brazos del General de la Primera Orden que usaba el cabello relamido con gomina, pero sí que podía visualizarse claramente en cualquier escenario con el hombre que la miraba lleno de nerviosismo y le contaba acerca de su barba— Siento que quieres decirme algo —susurró ella. Hux la estudiaba de arriba abajo y no hacía más que ponerla ansiosa. Quizás ellos no tenían una conexión en la fuerza como Rey y Ben, tenían su propio tipo de lazo y ella podía notar perfectamente que el pelirrojo estaba pensando muchas cosas.

— Es que… —comenzó él acomodándole el fleco de lado—, eres tan hermosa… —Rose quiso esconder el rostro por reflejo, pero él atrapó su mentón antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo—. Gracias por creer en mí cuando ni siquiera yo he querido hacerlo. No sé qué vaya a resultar, pero pondré todo mi empeño en esto, quiero que lo sepas.

— Va a salir bien —asintió ella, alcanzando sus labios de nuevo. Ambos ya eran adictos al contacto. Desde el primer beso no habían parado de regalarse muchos tantos más y no pretendían hacerlo.

Hux pasó un dedo por el puente de la nariz de Rose y le dio un pequeño golpecito en la punta.

— Cambiando un poco el tema… quisiera que si la tormenta cede, fuéramos mañana a buscar a Millicent a la Aldea de los ewoks. Tengo el presentimiento de que puede estar ahí.

— Si, por supuesto. Pienso que por la lluvia es una posibilidad que haya buscado refugio en ese lugar, además de que cuando llegamos aquí Millie sintió curiosidad por los Ewoks. Así que me parece bien empezar la búsqueda ¿Quieres que vayamos antes de desayunar?

— No, después. Hay que tomar energías. Además, tú y Rey trajeron muchos víveres y quisiera cocinar algo ¿Te gustaría ayudarme?

— Me encantaría —asintió ella contenta de poder ser asistente de Hux y ver de primera mano su habilidad para la cocina—, y, bueno… quería preguntarte si… —lo miró y se mordió un labio, un poco nerviosa— ¿Puedo decirle a Rey de lo nuestro? Igual y te parece demasiado pronto, pero…

— No tendríamos porqué esconderlo. Rey es tu amiga y claro que puedes decirle —Hux sintió en su pecho revolotear la emoción al ver a Rose tan contenta que quisiera decirle a la chica lo que estaba pasando entre ellos—. La verdad me alegra que tú la tengas más fácil… en cambio yo… —comentó volteando los ojos.

— ¿Quieres contarle tú a Ben? —Rose casi lanza un grito. Tenía que contarle eso a Rey también.

— No me hace muy feliz acercarme a él, pero… en primer lugar él me ofreció venir aquí con todos ustedes, considerando nuestro historial fue algo a lo que no estaba obligado, sin embargo, lo hizo. En segundo lugar, estamos en su casa y creo necesario que sepa que sus dos inquilinos están en una relación y en tercero… digamos que ayer trató de aconsejarme respecto a ti.

— Oh, vaya… ¿De verdad? ¿Y Qué te dijo? —preguntó Rose pestañeando a causa de la curiosidad. Comenzaba a notar que entre ellos estaba habiendo un acercamiento y eso le emocionaba. Quizás pronto podrían llevarse bien.

— Notó que algo pasaba entre nosotros y para ser exactos que yo sentía algo por ti. Así que me dijo que aceptara mis sentimientos e hiciera algo, yo me molesté por eso, no me agradaba la idea de que me dijera lo que tenía que hacer y él tampoco fue amable. Eventualmente nos hicimos de palabras. Es complicado esto de llevarnos —admitió Hux encogiéndose de hombros.

— No te enojes, pero yo creo que podrían llegar a ser amigos… —el pelirrojo hizo una mueca y Rose se carcajeó por ello—. Está bien, está bien… no diré nada más. Ben es una buena persona nosotros nos llevamos bien, él me enseñó a pilotar el Halcón una vez que Finn y Poe me retaron y gracias a él terminé ganando, fue en esa ocasión cuando pude conocerlo un poco mejor, porque al principio lo juzgué mal. Así que yo no tengo problema con él, realmente me agrada y es muy bueno con Rey así que eso me hace feliz también, pero entiendo que lo de ustedes es diferente y que su forma de ser te saca de quicio.

— Siempre ha sido así entre los dos, creme… desde el día uno en que puso un pie en la Primera Orden y hasta hoy, aunque es menos, me sigue irritando y estoy seguro de que el sentimiento es mutuo. Sus bromitas suelen sacarme de mis casillas muy pronto y ese aire de superioridad que se carga… en fin…

— No eres el único, a Rey también le pasaba antes de que estuvieran juntos —los dos rieron ante el comentario.

— Pensé que ahora que estaba con ella sería menos insoportable, pero me equivoqué.

— Oh vamos, tienen que tratarse los dos. Estoy segura de que mejorará.

— La verdad es que no prometo nada… pero, yo también quería preguntarte algo —Hux le tomó una mano y colocó un beso en el dorso.

— Adelante —dijo ella. El joven se removió un poco sintiendo que comenzaba a sentirse un poco raro por lo que estaba por cuestionar.

— Tú y… FN… ese Finn… ¿Tuvieron algo? —cuando hizo su pregunta encontró en la cara de Rose algo de incomodidad, así que quizás pensó que se estaba entrometiendo en algo que ella no quería contarle—. Perdón, no es necesario que me digas…

— No es eso… es que la verdad me da un poco de vergüenza decirlo pero fui yo la que confundió las cosas —Hux ladeó su cabeza, esperaba escuchar toda una historia de cómo ese stormtrooper la había seducido y no se esperó para nada la forma en la que ella estaba comenzando su relato—. Cuando Finn dejó la Primera Orden y llegó a la Resistencia se hablaba mucho de él y yo me formé una idea de quién era, más por eso que de propia mano. Pero tuvimos una misión juntos y fuimos a Canto Bight así nos tratamos más. La verdad creí que me había enamorado de él. Luego en Crait él iba a sacrificarse… volaba directo a esa super-arma y actué por inercia empujando su nave con la mía, para salvarlo. Y bueno en esa ocasión lo besé antes de desvanecerme, aunque no fue nada romántico, pude ver su cara de desconcierto antes de desmayarme. Pobre Finn, lo puse en una situación muy incómoda. Después me di cuenta de que ni yo tenía claros mis sentimientos y él jamás me vio como más que su amiga. Así que no pasó nada más, lo hablamos y quedamos en buenos términos. Hasta la fecha nos seguimos llevando bien. Ayer en la mañana me hizo una llamada para preguntarme por unas refacciones para nueva nave que compró y durante su llamada me contó que estaba con Jannah y eso es todo —las cejas de Hux se habían unido en una sola debido a que tenía fruncido el ceño, se acababa de dar cuenta de que una vez más Ben le había jugado chueco.

— Ese maldito… —susurró acordándose de lo que Ben había dicho en la cocina la mañana antes. Debió haberse imaginado de que estaba tratando de provocarlo para que se pusiera celoso de la llamada del ex stormtrooper y Rose.

— ¿Te refieres a Finn?

— ¡No! Bueno… si, pero no me refería a él —fue el turno de Rose para poner una cara extraña—. Lo que pasa es que… ese maldito de Ben dijo que ustedes estaban en esa llamada arreglando “sus asuntos” y ahora me doy cuenta de que solo trataba de molestarme…

— Ahh… ¡Por eso estuviste así durante el desayuno! ¿Estabas celoso? —al fin le quedaba claro a la mecánica porqué Hux había estado tan distante y serio mientras disfrutaban de los alimentos. La pálida piel del chico de Arkanis comenzó a tornarse roja.

— E-Es que yo pensé que estaban juntos y… —suspiró—. La verdad pensé en irme de este lugar por eso. Pensé que había sido tonto por comenzar a sentir cosas por ti ya que era claro que tú y Finn tenían algo.

— Pues ahora ya sabes que Ben sólo estaba molestando, porque no estaba con Finn. Aunque debo admitir que me alegra descubrir dos cosas de esto…

— ¿Cuáles?

— La primera, que te pusieras celoso —dijo ella besando la nariz recta de Armitage—, y la segunda, que Ben se haya interesado tanto en juntarnos. ¿Quién lo diría?

— Más bien estuvo a punto de hacer todo un desastre y yo también, por pensar cosas que no eran.

— Pues qué bueno que todo terminó así, con nosotros aquí, y mañana que encontremos a Millie todo será perfecto, estaremos juntos los tres —Hux abrazó a Rose y besó su frente. Ella era perfecta, definitivamente lo era.

— Gracias por querer tanto a Millie y por preocuparte por ella.

— Gracias por dejarte querer, pelirrojo… —susurró ella cerca de la boca de Hux y él sonrió antes de besarla con premura.

Estuvieron más tiempo así, platicando hasta que, en un punto, mientras Hux acariciaba el cabello Rose comenzó a quedarse dormida. Ella se acurrucó en el cuerpo de Hux, buscando su calor y esa sensación de protección que le daba.

— Preciosa… ¿no quieres mejor irte a tu cuarto…?

— No… quiero quedarme aquí contigo… —se abrazó a él con fuerza.

— De acuerdo —susurró él. Suerte que el sofá era amplio y largo. Los dos cabían perfectamente, pero abrazados. Hux tomó el cojín en el que se habían recargado y lo bajó un poco para que Rose acomodara su cabeza en él. Ella fue la primera en caer rendida en el sueño y él se quedó un largo rato mirando sus pestañas y sintiendo su cuerpo respirar cerca de él. Cuando comenzó a sentir sus párpados pesados buscó pegarse un poco más a ella y con sorpresa sintió como Rose pasaba su mano por su abdomen y lo abrazaba. Él depositó un beso en la mejilla de la chica, cerró los ojos y dejó que su desbocado corazón lo arrullara.

* * *

Rey no pudo reprimir la sonrisa cuando entró a la cocina y vio a Hux y a Rose portando delantales y preparando el desayuno. Ben le siguió a su parte de la diada y al entrar aparte de percibir un olor dulzón, también notó en el ambiente algo: había armonía entre esos dos.

— ¿Qué preparan? —dijo Rey, yendo alegremente hacia ellos. Vio una especie de pan que no tenían nada que ver con los que ella trataba de llenarse cuando estaba en Jakku. Estos eran morados y olían muy bien.

— Oh, ya verás, ya los llevamos en un segundo —dijo Rose.

— ¿Ponen la mesa? —le preguntó Hux a Ben pasándole los cubiertos. Él lo miró con desconfianza, luego Rey lo empujó afuera para ir al comedor y ella se llevó unos manteles individuales.

— Algo pasó, si ayer estaba segura hoy lo afirmo —comentó emocionada Rey, poniéndose de puntitas para darle un besito a Ben.

— Si, algo noté cuando entramos. Menos mal se decidió ese tonto…

Rose salió con los platos de Ben y Rey y se los puso enfrente. Después Hux salió con los de él y Rose y los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa. R2 y C3PO se acercaron para hacerles compañía.

— ¿Ya me van a decir que es esta delicia? —dijo Rey mirando los tres panecillos apilados. Tenían rodajas de fruta y una especie de líquido encima.

— Son panqueques de Jogan, con miel y rebanadas de ciruela —dijo Hux.

— Ahora si te luciste Hux… ¿celebramos algo? —soltó Ben partiendo su ración y llevándosela a la boca. El pelirrojo le lanzó una mirada a Rose, como preguntándole si debían decirles en ese momento, pero el grito de Rey interrumpió:

— ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡ES DELICIOSO! —exclamó la ex chatarrera. Ben la miró y sonrió con ternura.

— Tienes razón Rey, esto sabe riquísimo. Enserio tienes un don para esto Arm —le dijo Rose y bajó su mano de la mesa para tomar la suya y darle un apretón, Hux sonrió.

— Amos Rey y Ben, recibimos un mensaje del comandante Finn —comentó 3PO con su acostumbrado tono de urgencia. R2D2 giró su lente y proyectó al chico.

Rey puso una cara contrariada al ver a su amigo usando unas ropas demasiado elegantes para su gusto. 

— Lamento mandar este mensaje a estas horas, supongo que estarán durmiendo. Están pasando muchas cosas por aquí y necesito hablar con ustedes. Los canales no son muy seguros, así que debo citarlos en algún sitio. No puedo adelantarles nada tampoco, pero necesito verlos en Bespín, mañana por la tarde. Les enviaré unas coordenadas, es un lugar seguro para Ben y para Hux, ahí nos encontraremos.

La transmisión se cortó. Ben y Hux se echaron una mirada rápida. Ambos presintieron algo en aquel tono del ex stormtrooper, pero hasta que supieran bien que pasaba no iban a especular.

— Vaya… ni siquiera nos da opción ¿De qué tratará? —preguntó Rey, picando las rebanadas de ciruela y saboreándolas.

— Ayer que hablé con él no me mencionó nada… ni siquiera sé en lo que estén Finn y Poe… es extraño que de la nada nos haya mandado este mensaje —comentó Rose extrañada de que Finn no le hubiera comentado nada durante su plática.

— Bueno, no lo sabremos hasta estar ahí con él. Asi que es mejor no precipitarnos en pensar en algo —dijo Ben saboreando otro bocado de su desayuno. Rey y rose tenían razón, aquella cosa que había preparado Hux sabía muy bien.

— Por cierto, iremos a buscar a Millicent a la aldea de los Ewoks ¿quieren acompañarnos? —preguntó Rose.

— Claro que si ¿verdad, Ben?

— Todo sea por rescatar a esa Dama en apuros, aunque dudo realmente que esté en ellos.

* * *

Rey y Rose fueron las primeras en salir de la casa. La chatarrera de Jakku deslizó un brazo por debajo del de Rose y se la llevó adelantándose porque tenían que platicar. Rey moría por saber absolutamente todos los detalles.

— Rose, necesito que me digas qué está pasando entre tú y Hux —le dijo bajito. Rose no pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

— Ayer cuando lo fui a buscar, pues… lo besé y me correspondió —Rey ahogó el grito con las manos.

— ¿De verdad? Entonces por eso estaban así de juntos cuando estuvimos jugando al Sabbac. Ay y nosotros ahí arruinando el momento, debimos dejarlos solos, me hubieras dicho…

— No, no. Fue perfecto. Ben y Armitage comienzan a llevarse. De hecho… él me dijo que iba a decirle lo de nosotros.

— Lo sabía, es cuestión de tiempo para que se lleven bien… ambos son tercos pero son muy parecidos —Rose asintió, concordando con su amiga—. Te ves muy feliz Rose, ¿tus dudas se disiparon?

— Si, la verdad si… anoche después de que Ben te subió en brazos porque te habías quedado dormida, ambos hablamos mucho. Armitage me hizo saber sus miedos. Dijo que yo no merecía a alguien como él, con ese pasado que se cargaba, pero creo que mi determinación lo hizo cambiar de parecer. Lo quiero Rey… y siento que funcionará.

— Oh Rose, esto es muy hermoso. Estoy segura de que lo hará. Todos merecemos una nueva oportunidad. No veo maldad en él. Se ve afectado por su pasado y se nota que ese tiempo vagando por la galaxia la pasó mal y se enfrentó con él mismo.

— Si, justo eso me dijo. Y le hice saber que yo quería intentarlo y que estaba dispuesta a todo. Él tiene miedo de que se le juzgue, dice que no podía hacerme daño, aunque quiere estar conmigo. Pero los veo, a ti y a Ben y sé que, si ustedes pueden, nosotros también. Habrá momentos difíciles, pero estoy dispuesta a estar con él y pasarlos. Así que lo convencí y decidimos intentarlo y bueno, así las cosas.

— Pues me alegra, demasiado. Por ambos. Él se nota más animado también. Incluso el susto por Millie se le pasó. De verdad que lo has ayudado Rose y sé que él también te ayudará a ti. Deseo que todo salga bien.

— Ay, Rey… muchas gracias. Si no fuera por tus consejos quizás hubiera salido huyendo.

— Bueno, obvio no lo iban a hacer, yo ya salí corriendo y te aconsejé precisamente para que no hicieras lo mismo.

Ambas chicas rieron y continuaron su camino adelante. Rey percibió que Hux y Ben estaban hablando así que miró a Rose y adelantaron un poco más el paso para darles privacidad.

* * *

Cuando salieron de la casa las chicas se adelantaron. Hux las vio sonreírse entre ellas y hablarse al oído. Sonrió también. Sabía perfecto de lo que hablarían y eso le recordó que él también debía comunicarle a Ben su situación con Rose.

Por su parte, Ben también estaba al tanto de lo que estaban hablando Rey y Rose, porque sentía en el vínculo la emoción de su diada emanar en torno a la nueva pareja. También sentía la ansiedad del ex general, pero eso no se lo iba a decir. Él esperaría a que el pelirrojo fuera el que hablara, él mismo ya había hecho suficiente para presionarlo y llevarlo al límite.

R2D2 y C3PO también venían con ellos pero como eran un poco más lentos, caminaban detrás de los dos ex miembros de la primera orden con un tramo de diferencia.

El pelirrojo supo que ese era el momento perfecto. Se aclaró un poco la garganta antes de hablar y Ben fingió que miraba a las copas de los árboles.

El día estaba bastante despejado y soleado, parecía como si aquella lluvia que había atacado un día antes nunca hubiera sucedido, de no ser por el lodo por el que caminaban y que comenzaba apenas a secarse.

— Solo… —comenzó el ex general, vacilante.

— Hux… —dijo Ben, como siguiéndole la corriente.

— Emm… —comenzó algo dudoso—. Rose y yo, estamos juntos —dijo, volteando a ver a Ben y buscando su reacción. El alto ex líder supremo dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus comisuras.

— Oh —fue lo único que dijo. Hux sintió aquello como una invitación a que él se siguiera explicando.

— Ya que estamos en tu casa, consideré necesario que lo supieras —Ben asintió sin quitar la vista del frente. Miraba a Rey platicar muy feliz con la mecánica.

— Bien… aunque no lo creas me alegra. Se ven felices los dos.

— Lo estamos… —asintió Hux ahora posando sus ojos en la espalda de Rose y viendo la caída de su largo y negro cabello. Visualizarla hizo que la emoción lo embargara y soltó su lengua sin importarle que estuviera hablando con Ben—. Es una sensación muy extraña, porque sé que quiero esto pero también es como si…

— Como si sintieras que no lo mereces —completó Ben. No se miraron, pero Armitage experimentó eso que Rose le había dicho: Quizás había una remota posibilidad de que ambos se llevaran bien, pues parecía que sus situaciones eran muy similares.

— Justo eso —admitió Armitage, aliviado porque alguien lo entendiera.

— Eso nos va a perseguir por un buen rato. Estoy consciente de que puede salir mal, que la gente de la resistencia y los planetas nos reclamen y nos lleven a juicio. Pero por mientras, creo que es válido, creo que podemos permitirnos esto —habló el joven Solo. El pelirrojo tenía que reconocer que estaba de acuerdo y que se sentía contagiado por esa determinación.

— Lo sé, existe esa posibilidad y se lo he dicho, pero Rose dice que podrá con ello, yo no estoy tan seguro de querer hacerla sufrir de esa forma, pero tampoco la quiero lejos de mi —aseguró. No podía detener esa ola de sentimientos que crecían conforme las horas pasaban entre ellos.

— Oh si, por eso ambas son tan amigas. Son muy parecidas. A las dos se les da estar enamoradas de tipos que no merecen segundas oportunidades, pero nos la dieron, no la podemos desperdiciar —Hux se sorprendió de encontrar sabiduría en las palabras de aquel sujeto al cual odió a muerte alguna vez.

— Aún no hemos hablado acerca de lo que ella y yo haremos… así que seguiremos molestándolos con nuestra presencia en su casa.

— Realmente no me molesta. Rey es feliz de tenerlos y si ella lo es, yo también. Incluso he comenzado a preciar a C3PO y a R2. Somos un grupo extraño, pero… se siente bien —admitió Ben. El pelirrojo se había sincerado con él, lo menos que podía hacer era regresarle el gesto.

Hux se detuvo en seco, lo que hizo que Ben lo imitara y volteara a verlo para encontrar el motivo por el cual había dejado de caminar. Armitage le alargó la mano.

— Gracias —le dijo, con cara seria. Ben dejó escapar una risita.

— Consideraré esto una tregua entre los dos —comentó el ex líder supremo y estrecharon manos para después, retomar el camino. No había que decir más. Ambos sabían que querían dejar sus pasados atrás, al igual que las rencillas entre ellos. El apretón de manos simbolizaba eso.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la aldea del árbol brillante, los cuatro jóvenes y los dos droides que iban rezagados detrás de ellos, encontraron a los Ewoks en medio de lo que parecía una especie de culto. Las pequeñas criaturas estaban arremolinadas en medio del lugar, sobre algo.

Ben fue el primero en acercarse y enseguida distinguió las rayas del cuerpo de Millicent.

— ¡Dama! —gritó Ben y utilizó la fuerza para elevarla haciendo que los Ewoks profirieran un sonoro “Oh” en sorpresa.

El cuerpo de Millie flotó hasta ellos. Hux se precipitó y fue hasta ella para tomarla en brazos.

— ¡Millie! —exclamó, abrazándola. La gatita emitió un “Prrr” y comenzó a tallar su cara en la barba de su dueño.

— C3PO, pregúntales qué le hacían —dijo Ben serio. El droide obedeció, y recitó unas palabras en un idioma que nadie entendió. Un rechoncho Ewok de pelaje gris, le contestó entre gruñidos y sonidos que a Rey y Rose se les hicieron tiernos.

— Dice que estaban en la sesión de corte de uñas de su Diosa Roja —Hux profirió una carcajada. Ben se pasó la mano por la cara y miró a Rey y Rose que estaban divertidas.

— Diles que es nuestra diosa y hemos venido a recuperarla y que si se oponen ella desatará su ira sobre su aldea. Que ha sido indulgente y agradece sus cuidados —C3PO hizo caso de lo que su amo Ben le decía y los Ewoks lo escucharon atento. Hicieron un circulo entre ellos y comenzaron a hablar bajito. Pasados unos segundos el jefe Wicket habló.

— Dice que la dejarán regresar con nosotros si prometen que estará bien atendida, ya que ellos le brindaron las mejores comodidades y también piden visitarla de vez en cuando para rendirle culto —tradujo C3PO.

Ben le echó una mirada rápida a Armitage que estaba entre sorprendido y divertido y asintió dando su consentimiento. El droide de protocolo volvió a dirigirse a los habitantes de la aldea y éstos festejaron la aprobación dando saltitos y haciendo sonidos.

— No puedo creerlo Millicent, estaba tan preocupado por ti y tú aquí siendo una deidad. ¡Hasta las uñas te cortaron! —exclamó Hux, recibiendo un “Miau” por parte de su pequeña. Rose se acercó a ambos y los abrazó.

— Te extrañamos mucho, Millie, no vuelvas a dejarnos por favor —le dijo, rascándole la barbilla—. Te dije que estaría bien —Rose miró a Hux y se sonrieron. Millie los miró a ambos y su alma gatuna sintió regocijo. Después de todo lo había conseguido.

— Amos Ben y Rey, los miembros de la aldea del Árbol nos invitan a un banquete en honor a su Diosa Roja, para despedirla con propiedad.

— Wow —exclamó Rey—. Diles que aceptamos por supuesto. Vaya que Millicent es toda una celebridad —la niña de los bollos, como Millie la identificaba se acercó hasta ella y le rascó detrás de las orejas. Se sintió bastante bien—. Es bueno que alguien más sea la celebridad, así ya no destacas tanto Ben.

El aludido se acercó también. La gata y él se miraron a los ojos.

— Espero que ya estés contenta, Dama. Pasaron muchas cosas durante tu huida, y sólo fueron unas horas, no me quiero imaginar que va a pasar el día que decidas hacer berrinche e irte más tiempo —Ben estiró su mano con algo de temor. Millicent lo miró y después cuando sus dedos acariciaron la coronilla de la gatita, ésta se frotó entre ellos.

— Vaya… —dijo Hux—. Esto si es una sorpresa.

— Vigila a tu amo —le dijo Ben a la pequeña—, no dejes que siga haciendo tonterías.

Hux lo fulminó con la mirada y Rose se rio. El ambiente entre todos estaba mejorando y eso al parecer, los hacía sentir muy bien a todos.

* * *

Zhellday

2000 hrs.

_Hemos regresado tarde a la casa. Pasamos el día entero con los Ewoks quienes se lucieron haciéndole un banquete a Millicent que estuvo delicioso. Al final, Armitage se unió a ellos para aprender a cocinar a su manera e hicieron pescado a las brasas. Estuvo delicioso. Estuvimos recorriendo la aldea y las bellas casitas en los árboles de los Ewoks. Pude pasar tiempo a solas con Armitage porque Ben y Rey se perdieron por ahí buscando también tener un momento para ellos. Millicent también estuvo con nosotros. Se la pasó tallándose en nuestras piernas y ronroneando cuando la cargábamos. Ha sido muy bonito recuperarla y saber que estaba bien y muy consentida. Ahora Ben le ha cambiado el apodo y ya no es más la Dama, sino la Diosa. Debo decir que su huida nos empujó a mí y a Armitage a dar el paso que ambos queríamos, y también, ahora Millie parece haber aceptado al fin a Ben y a Rey._

_Ahora ya estamos en casa. Armitage vino a mi puerta por un beso de buenas noches y Millicent también. Dejé que ella se fuera a dormir junto a él porque ambos necesitan tiempo juntos. Mañana partiremos a Bespín después de mediodía para estar a tiempo con Finn. Espero que lo que sea que nos tenga que contar no sea nada malo._

_Por el momento, solo puedo decir que después de tanto tiempo, soy muy feliz._

* * *

Finn hizo acto de presencia en la que les habían explicado, era una casa que pertenecía a Lando, quién también estaba ahí. Finn vestía una túnica azul, elegante y los miraba con nervios.

— Lamento haberlos hecho venir con tan poca anticipación, sin haberles dicho nada.

— Finn… ¿qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Poe? —preguntó Rey. Finn y el viejo Lando se miraron entre sí.

— Dameron fue elegido Canciller en la Nueva República —anunció el mejor amigo de Han Solo. La seriedad en la cara del que consideraba su tío alertó a Ben. No eran tan buenas noticias.

— ¿Qué? Pero… ¿por qué no nos dijeron? —preguntó Rose bastante sorprendida.

— Es un cargo provisional, hasta donde sabemos. Pero no los hemos hecho venir aquí por eso. Poe no puede comunicarse con ustedes por que puede ser tachado de ejercer favoritismo —habló Finn. Todo en su tono de voz le indicaba a Rey que algo estaba mal—. Ya saben que Ben y Hux están vivos, y exigen un juicio.

— No, puede ser… pero… ¿cómo? —articuló Rey volteando a ver a Ben y buscando entender lo que pasaba.

— La gente habla. En la resistencia los vieron, pero no te sé decir con exactitud quién fue… deberán ir a una audiencia.

Rose abrazó enseguida a Hux, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Finn y Lando, pero ninguno se atrevió a preguntar en ese momento.

— Supongo que era cuestión de tiempo —dijo Ben hinchando el pecho y luego botando el aire en un suspiro.

— Debe de haber una solución —intervino Rey bastante alterada.

— Hay un camino. La Nueva República quiere a los Jedis de su lado… podrías negociar Rey. Con Poe siendo el canciller, podría apoyarte, pero tendrías que hablar frente al senado. De otra forma desestimarían a Dameron, por posible favoritismo hacia ti o hacia ellos —señaló Lando a su sobrino y al pelirrojo.

— Pero si ella acepta, su vida estaría al servicio de la Nueva República —habló Hux viendo por donde se dirigía la cosa—. Estarían bajo su mando…

— Pues es eso o la vida de ambos —sentenció Finn.

— ¿Ustedes les hablaron en el senado de mis intenciones con Ben de formar una academia? —preguntó la chica de Jakku, algo molesta. Aquello había sido un secreto que les había confiado a sus dos amigos antes de que sus caminos se separaran, apenas días atrás.

— Yo solté el anzuelo regando la información en el senado. Lamento haberlo hecho y no haberles dicho pero esto se esparció como pólvora. No deberíamos estar aquí tampoco, nos estamos arriesgando a que nos vean, pero tenían que saberlo y estar preparados. Han venido por los dos.

— ¿Esto es una emboscada? ¡Finn! ¿Qué te pasa? —gritó Rose furiosa.

— ¿Cómo es posible que nos hayan traído aquí así? —ahora fue el turno de Rey para casi irse encima de su amigo quién había alzado las manos en señal de paz.

— Rey… —la llamó Ben sacándola del pánico y la ira—. Está bien, esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano.

— No, Ben… no está bien.

— Cielo, pensemos en la solución —pidió Ben.

— No hay nada que pensar, haré lo que la Nueva República diga, pero sus vidas no son negociables —soltó ella, resuelta.

— Estarás bajo su yugo por siempre, Rey. No te gustará, de verdad —opinó ahora el pelirrojo, afligido. Rose le tomó la mano y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, mismas que se aguantó por la presencia de Finn y Lando.

— No me importa —declaró la Jedi.

— Repetiremos la historia si no somos inteligentes, Rey. Tranquila.

— Pues es que no veo otra solución.

— Creo que, si vas a hablar ante ese senado, debes ser convincente y debes negociar. Al menos intentarlo. Tus reglas para la academia no tienen por qué estar basadas en el código Jedi y a ellos no les va a interesar que hagas cambios. Acepta la protección para el gobierno, pero sólo durante tiempos de guerra o alguna amenaza. Y di que pondrás tu academia donde tu designes…

— En Endor, quiero que sea en Endor… —aseguró Rey con devoción.

— Bien, en Endor. Y di que tus alumnos pueden o no servirles, una vez que terminen su entrenamiento son libres de elegir.

— Suena algo exigente —dijo Rose, preocupada.

— Pues, de todo, algo de eso van a aceptar —dijo Finn.

— Lo harás bien, Rey —Ben la abrazó. Lando y Finn vieron cómo el ambiente en torno cambiaba para las dos parejas que acaban de enterarse de la situación.

— Debemos retirarnos. Tienen unos minutos nada más… vendrán por ellos y los llevarán a Coruscant como prisioneros. Tú y Rose deben ir para allá. Lando y yo iremos también, pero aparte —dijo Finn.

— Los veremos pronto. Estarás bien Ben. Ayudaremos a Rey —le aseguró su tío.

— Gracias —asintió él.

Finn y Lando se retiraron de la habitación. Ben besó a Rey sin reparo de que Hux y Rose los vieran. El pelirrojo jaló a la mecánica por el balcón y fueron afuera en donde el Halcón estaba estacionado.

— Armitage… yo… —Hux la abrazó con toda la fuerza que le fue posible.

— Rose… voy a estar bien —le dijo lo más sereno que pudo. Hizo uso de aquella fachada que usaba cuando era general en la Primera Orden, porque tenía que controlarse e infundirle valor—. Rey podrá negociar… estoy seguro. Debes apoyarla, se van a necesitar, ambas se quieren y son fuertes. Ben y yo estaremos bien —Rose asintió y dejó que sus lágrimas fluyeran.

— Te quiero… —susurró ella, viéndolo a los ojos. Él sonrió. Aquellas palabras borraban por un momento sus mayores miedos.

— También te quiero, Rosie… —le dijo antes de besarla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les digo? Esto bebés me jugaron una broma y este no es el final, pero si el siguiente... Espero que les guste y los deje con la intriga! Yo no planeé esto, ellos lo decidieron al final xD Gracias por leer!!


	9. Capítulo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star War no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Lucasfilms y Disney.

Millicent pasaba su mirada de Rey, que caminaba de un lado al otro en amplia sala a Rose que estaba sentada en el borde de uno de los sofás. La chica de Jakku tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la alfombra y estaba mordiéndose el dedo pulgar mientras que la humana favorita de su amo, se detenía cabeza con ambas manos en señal de frustración.

Hacía un par de horas que habían llegado a ese lugar. Un hotel de Coruscant, demasiado elegante para gusto de las chicas que jamás habían estado en un lugar así, aunque no para el de Millie que exploró el lugar con curiosidad.

Lando les había mandado las coordenadas y les había explicado que él también se hospedaría ahí. El amigo de Han y Leia, les indicó que esperaran su arribo en su habitación para darles más información acerca del juicio.

— No sabía que, tú y Ben fueran a formar una academia —soltó de pronto Rose, interrumpiendo los pasos cíclicos de Rey en esa habitación. La Jedi se quedó viendo a su amiga que tenía la cara roja por tanto llorar. Nada más Ben la había apartado de sus labios, le dijo que fuera por Rose y se quedaran juntas, pues no debían verlos como pareja con ellas, ya que aquello podría jugarles en contra. Si descubrían que ambas estaban involucradas sentimentalmente con ellos, no los dejarían defenderlos. Así que Rey fue corriendo hasta su amiga y se sintió culpable de arrancarla de los brazos de Hux.

Alcanzó a escuchar que los dos se prometían cosas en voz baja y llena de anhelo y desesperación, justo como ella y Ben lo habían hecho.

Las dos se quedaron a unos metros atrás, Hux entró de nuevo a la casa y se colocó al lado de Ben. Minutos después una tropa de oficiales de la Nueva República arremetió en el lugar. La jovencitas vieron con impotencia que les colocaban unos grilletes a ambos y que se los llevaban.

Rey apretó los ojos recordando aquel momento y luego regresó a la realidad para contestarle a Rose.

— Es algo que he tenido en mente, pero sinceramente no me sentía lista. Quería disfrutar con Ben un tiempo y después poner en marcha el proyecto con calma. Habíamos platicado un poco acerca de lo que queríamos hacer, de no seguir las reglas del código Jedi y hacerle algunas modificaciones, pero no profundizamos tanto. Pero ahora, es como si todo me empujara a hacerlo…

— Oh, Rey… tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar —confesó Rose, limpiándose inútilmente las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus negros ojos por episodios cada vez más cortos.

Millicent, que había estado sobre la mesa de centro, se puso en cuatro patas y saltó al sillón para frotarse en el pantalón que llevaba la chica del sistema Otomok. Rose le acarició la barbilla, tratando de reconfortarse con la sensación de suavidad que le provocaba la gatita.

— Si te soy sincera yo también, pero, lo lograremos… lo lograré. Ellos quieren algo de mi parte y tienen a lo que más amo en el mundo, vamos a tener que lograr un acuerdo y no me iré de aquí hasta que no sea así —aseguró la chica con fervor—. Hemos peleado batallas peores.

— Pero… ¿Y si sólo puedes negociar por Ben? —preguntó la mecánica sintiendo opresión en el pecho. Rey se sentó al lado de su amiga y le tomó las manos.

— No Rose, los recuperaremos a los dos. No aceptaré otra cosa. Jamás te dejaría sola y tampoco lo haría con Hux.

— Gracias, Rey —le dijo Rose en un hilo de voz—. Gracias…

Ambas se abrazaron. Rey que había estado un poco más tranquila que su amiga se permitió derramar lágrimas silenciosas de angustia por breves minutos. Estaba asustada, pero sabía que no debía entregarse a ello. Ben y Hux contaban con ella. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir que estaban a la deriva. Rose y ella estaban en ese lugar desconocido, ahora envueltas en algo que implicaba defender a sus dos amores, tratar directamente con políticos y gente de otros planetas y negociar. Aquello era un terreno en donde ninguna tenía experiencia y eso no hacía más que incrementar sus ansias. Ella podía manipular a la gente usando el viejo truco de la fuerza, pero en este caso nada de eso iba a funcionar.

El miedo que la Jedi sentía, fue disipado un momento por el sonido de unas turbinas en el pequeño puerto de aterrizaje ubicado afuera de la habitación del hotel rascacielos. R2 y C3PO que habían estado ahí con ellas en silencio, se removieron en su lugar al notar de quién se trataba.

— Es el señor Lando —anunció el droide de protocolo. Lando irrumpió en el lugar, seguido por BB-8 que rodaba delante de él

— ¡BB! —exclamaron las chicas acercándose al droide para hacerle cariños.

— Lamento la demora —se excusó Calrissian—. Tuve que ir por este pequeño a la oficina de Poe.

— ¿Hablaste con él? —preguntó enseguida Rey. Él negó con la cabeza con pesadumbre.

— No, hacerlo sería peligroso.

— Lando, sinceramente siento que estoy algo perdida. Ni siquiera sé qué debo hacer o cómo. Necesito tu ayuda, necesito que me prepares para esto —pidió Rey, consternada.

— A eso he venido. No las dejaría solas en esto, se lo he prometido a mi sobrino. Sólo puedo guiarlas un poco, pero antes de comenzar la estrategia, este amiguito tiene un mensaje para ustedes. Si bien Poe no pudo hablar conmigo, me dijo que _"su droide tenía una misión por Jakku y Hays Minor"_

— Oh… —dijo Rose mirando a BB que lanzó un pitido transmitiendo su orgullo y luego alzó el casco comenzando a proyectar. Un holograma azul con la figura de su amigo, el ex general de la primera orden apareció en medio de la sala de estar. Poe vestía una túnica azul marino que le tapaba los pies y se había dejado la barba.

— _Rey, Rose, primero que nada, quiero disculparme con ustedes por cómo se dio toda esta situación. No dispongo de mucho tiempo a solas pero trataré de explicarles. Como saben estaba viviendo en Yavin 4 con Kaydel. El día en que todo pasó, fuimos a plaza central a comprar algunos víveres y fue ahí en donde escuchamos rumores de dos cosas: La primera, estaban organizando el senado de nuevo y estaban en busca de un Canciller. La segunda, que dos figuras de los altos mandos de la primera orden estaban con vida y que se exigían sus cabezas. Llamé a Finn y decidimos venir a Coruscant a averiguar, después de todo, con la formación nuevamente del senado, los políticos y gente importante estaría pululando por aquí y a decir verdad, no nos equivocamos. Fuimos a los restaurantes que rodeaban el edificio esperando escuchar más e indagar. En uno de ellos, una reunión extraoficial estaba llevándose a cabo cuando Finn y yo irrumpimos. Nos reconocieron como gente de la resistencia y nos invitaron a unirnos con ellos. Escuchamos atentos, pero no mencionaron nada que implicara a Ben y al pelirrojo. Uno de ellos me preguntó mi visión acerca del senado y la compartí. Y bueno, dos días después termine siendo elegido Canciller_ —el holograma se encogió de hombros y una sonrisa diminuta apareció en el rostro del ex general. Rey sabía que, pese a su seriedad, él lo estaba disfrutando—. _Sé que suena algo difícil de creer, pero así fue. Todo muy rápido. Estando ya en el puesto me enteré de que buscaban a Ben y a Hux. Como Lando y Finn les comentaron, no podía advertirles personalmente así que los envié a ellos, pero tuve que avisar a los oficiales, para que no fuera sospechoso. Enserio lo lamento, seguramente creen que fue un golpe bajo pero, no lo hice con la intención de traicionar a nadie. Tengo un plan algo vago_ —Poe soltó un suspiro, y luego tomó aire para lo que venía—. _Rey, tendrás que hacer el 90% del convencimiento, yo no puedo tomar partido de casi nada. La asamblea se llevará a cabo mañana. Ben y Hux no estarán presentes. Digamos que antes habrá un pre con los senadores, la tarea es convencerlos y evitar llegar al juicio rotundamente. Aquí entra la parte en la que debes hacer valer tu voz y decir todo lo que Ben ha hecho por la resistencia, di que te ayudó a vencer a Palpatine y si es preciso que te devolvió la vida. No voy a decir que no la tienen difícil, pero tienen argumentos que pueden jugarles a favor. Rose puede mencionar a Hux como el espía de la resistencia y de que salvó la vida del General y su mano derecha. Además, lamentablemente deberás aceptar ayudar como Jedi a la nueva república, eso te dará puntos y puedes negociar la libertad de ambos con eso, no sé… di que los dos son Jedis o algo así... Es todo lo que he podido pensar y adelantarte. Me veré imparcial, quizás no pueda ni mirarlas a los ojos porque no quiero perjudicar nada, pero, sepan ambas que quiero ayudar a esos dos. Como les mencioné, la audiencia será mañana a medio día. Les aconsejo que se queden con Lando discutiendo todo. Lamentablemente, no les permitirán ver a Ben y Hux y yo no podré comunicarme de nuevo, pero las veré ahí. Si no se llega a un acuerdo durante la asamblea, el juicio será inminente, pero no será pronto. Pueden pasar semanas o meses en esa celda, así que espero que no lleguemos a ello. BB destruirá este mensaje tan pronto llegue a ustedes. Lamento todo esto chicas, pero confío plenamente en el éxito de esta misión._

_Que la fuerza nos acompañe… a todos._

Poe terminó de pronunciar aquello y el holograma se cortó abruptamente. Rose soltó un suspiro audible.

— Bien, BB, destruye eso —indicó Lando—. Chicas, sé que están preocupadas, pero vamos a platicar de lo que ambas dirán. Evitaremos ese juicio a toda costa.

— Lando, hay algo que debo decirte, que creo que va a jugarnos en contra —anunció Rey jugando sus manos y mirando a Rose que intuía de lo que se trataba—. Yo… descubrí que soy una Palpatine… —soltó ella con pena pero mirando a los ojos a Lando para medir su reacción. Él, que había permanecido de pie, se sentó en el sillón frente a las dos. Su semblante era serio, pero después de unos segundos que para ambas les resultaron muy largos, sonrió ampliamente.

— Ya veo que los Solo tienen una debilidad por chicas que descienden de familias extrañas —soltó él recordando a Han y el momento en que se enteró que el mismísimo Darth Vader había sido su suegro—. Tú eres Rey, estás aquí con nosotros, peleaste contra Palpatine y quieres a mi sobrino, es todo lo que importa.

— G-Gracias… —dijo ella aliviada y contenta, pero enseguida su semblante se ensombreció—, pero no creo que al senado le haga gracia.

— Es verdad, no les hará, pero por ahora no es necesario que lo digas. Además, formarás tu academia… y eso, que una descendiente de Palpatine vele por la paz y la justicia es algo muy poderoso Rey. Por ahora no te mortifiques por eso.

— Es verdad —Rose asintió—. No importa de dónde vengas Rey, eres una buena persona y eso no te define.

Rey le apretó una mano a Rose y sonrió con ánimos renovados.

— Bien, entonces ¿cuál es el plan? —preguntó la chica de Jakku.

* * *

Hux permanecía con la espalda recargada en el frío duracero de la celda y los pies estirados. Ya había repasado con la mirada el lugar, cientos de veces, grabándose las líneas donde empataban cada uno de los paneles que en conjunto formaban las paredes. El piso negro, estaba tan lustrado que casi podía ver su reflejo como si de un espejo se tratase. Inevitablemente esa característica le recordó a los pasillos del Supremacy y a su estadía en la Primera Orden.

Cuán alejado estaba ya de aquel tiempo en el que se dedicaba a dar órdenes a diestra y siniestra. Cuán lejos de las estrategias, los reportes diarios, las órdenes de Snoke y las peleas con Ren. Cuántas cosas no habían pasado ya en su vida.

Sus antiguas labores de General se le antojaron tan lejanas que parecían recuerdos de una vida que no era suya. Pero, lastimosamente lo eran aunque deseara con sus fuerzas borrarlos. La prueba de ello era donde se encontraban en esos momentos y gracias a qué: a todo lo que él había hecho, a todos a los que había dañado.

Ambos debían responder por sus acciones.

Armitage ladeó un poco la cabeza, divisando el cuerpo de su ahora compañero en penas. Ben estaba en el extremo del lugar, tirado cuan largo era sobre la plancha de la celda en donde apenas y cabía. Miraba el techo mientras reposaba un brazo sobre su frente.

Desde que los habían metido ahí hacía unas horas, ninguno había pronunciado palabra alguna, enfrentándose por separado a sus propios pensamientos y temores.

Desde su lugar, Hux no podía verle la cara a su antiguo rival, así que no percibía si estaba preocupado o confiado. En el pasado, podría apostar en que Ren tendría la situación bajo control y ya tendría más de un plan, pues debía reconocer que en la mayoría de situaciones en que él quiso dejarlo en mal con Snoke, el arrogante usuario del lado oscuro siempre se las arreglaba para salir airoso. Pero esta vez parecía diferente, aunque Hux trataba de buscar indicios de esperanza en su interior o emanando de Ben, para no volverse loco. Quería agarrarse de algo, aunque fuera la grieta más pequeña de luz.

— Yo también lo creo —soltó Ben, ya sin poder ignorar la ansiedad que percibía del pelirrojo—. No porque Rey no sea capaz de defendernos, sino por ellos, no nos van a dejar ir así como así. Somos dos peces gordos de la Primera Orden no creo que pierdan esta oportunidad de acabar con nosotros, a menos que el beneficio que obtengan de nosotros sea sustancioso—el ex general lanzó una risita amarga.

— Si, creo que no vamos a salvarnos de esta —concordó Hux sintiendo su corazón estrujarse.

El silencio inundó de nuevo la celda. Ninguno de los dos sintió ganas de decir algo más.

Armitage se llevó una mano al pecho y tocó con las yemas de los dedos el dije; el metal Haysiano quemaba su piel al contacto. Rose se lo había dado antes de besarlo por última vez y que Rey los separara. Y aquel beso, se había sentido de una forma que a él le pareció tan diferente a todas las anteriores en que los labios de ambos se encontraron. Quizás se le antojó así porque había sido uno de despedida, aunque, pese al pronóstico de la situación, se negaba a creerlo.

Años en la Primera Orden lo habían preparado para saber que todas sus misiones tenían un 50% de probabilidades de acabar mal y a decir verdad pocas veces se encontró en una situación de esa índole, pero siempre mantuvo el pensamiento de que, si llegaban a capturarlo y debía morir, lo haría con honor hasta el último momento y que no habría arrepentimientos en él porque había sido parte de las filas de un bando que lo había llenado por completo. Sin embargo, en ese momento se daba cuenta de que ya no podía pensar más de esa forma. Ya no era ese hombre sediento de poder, calculador y frío. Al huir, la vida le había cambiado y se atrevía a pensar en que ahí comenzó su transformación, misma que se vio impulsada cuando se encontró con Rose en el camino.

Jamás había deseado tanto salir de un embrollo y tener una vida normal, como en esa ocasión. Nunca necesitó tanto los brazos de alguien para sentir que todo iba a estar bien y que había tantas cosas que quería hacer.

Hux, se tocó levemente los labios, encontrándose con el rastro de calidez de los besos de Rose recreándose en su mente. Reconocía que el amor que sentía por ella se le salía a raudales de los poros y estaba creciendo de forma descomunal desde lo más recóndito de su ser, de una forma tan rápida e inesperada en tan poco tiempo…

Tiempo. _Tiempo_.

Tiempo que no tenía y que deseaba con el alma para poder estar en todos los aspectos con esa bella mecánica que le había abiertos los ojos y el corazón.

El pelirrojo se secó con rapidez la lágrima que había corrido por su mejilla en un intento de que Ben no se diera cuenta, pero él ya se había vuelto a acomodar sobre la plancha y ahora le daba la espalda.

El arrepentido ex General suspiró sintiendo dolor entre las costillas.

No tenía experiencia en el amor, pero intuía que así se sentía tener el corazón roto. No precisamente por no ser correspondido, sino por el deseo de enmendar todo y no poder hacerlo.

Metió su mano entre su pecho y la abertura de su playera y sacó el medallón de Rose, depositando un beso en él y deseando con toda su fuerza, que lo próximo que besara fueran sus labios de nuevo, aunque había una posibilidad muy grande de que eso no fuera a suceder. Así que Armitage Hux cerró los ojos y relajó su respiración. No era usuario de la fuerza y mucho menos sabía cómo funcionaba, pero, quería enviarle a Rose sus pensamientos y su amor.

Visualizó su hermoso rostro, sus bellos ojos rasgados, su cabello negro como la noche, cayendo en cascada a los lados y por último, recordó el sonido de su risa. Fuerte y divertida… contagiosa y reconfortante.

Hubiera deseado decírselo en persona con la emoción que sentía en esos momentos, dejando de lado la sombra de dolor que también se cernía en él, abriéndole paso al miedo. Hubiera deseado que ella supiera que lo tenía loco, que la adoraba, que confiaba en ella como jamás lo había hecho con nadie, que se le había metido hasta la capa más profunda de su ser y que comenzaba a amarla aunque le diera pena admitirlo y aunque fuera pronto para decirlo, pero no había razones para negarlo ni tampoco para no comenzar a hacerlo. Rose tenía todo para hacerlo amarla, sin siquiera proponérselo. Ojalá ella supiera que le admiraba la valentía, su optimismo, y su gran madurez y capacidad para no verlo como un monstruo.

Al joven le hubiera encantado susurrarle al oído, mientras se abrazaban en la sala de la cabaña en Endor que no había nadie en la galaxia con la que él quisiera pasar el resto de su vida intentando ser un buen hombre.

Apretó los ojos y sonrió con tristeza, esperando que la fuerza llevara esos pensamientos a su adorada Rose Tico.

* * *

Rey y Rose se detuvieron frente a la puerta del edificio del Senado. El majestuoso recinto se alzaba delante de ellas, esperando por la audiencia.

Lando las había despedido en el hotel y había quedado en recogerlas cuando todo terminara.

El nervio era palpable entre ambas. No habían podido dormir bien, pensando en ese momento y en Hux y Ben, pero confiaban en defenderlos a capa y espada. Se habían jurado no salir de ese lugar sin asegurar que fueran libres.

La chica de Otomok tomó aire y le tendió la mano a Rey, se sonrieron y entraron. Nada más habían puesto un pie en el lugar, los cuchicheos y las miradas no se hicieron de esperar. Todos sabían quiénes eran y a lo que acudían.

Ambas mantuvieron la sonrisa y la cabeza erguida y siguieron el camino por los pasillos que Lando les había indicado para tomar el palco que les habían asignado.

Llegaron a él y subieron a una especie de deslizador en forma de disco en el que había asientos y una pantalla. Al abordarlo, se fue elevando poco a poco hasta llegar al lugar que le correspondía al lado de los demás en la cámara principal. Desde ahí, aunque la cantidad de asistentes era impresionante, Rey llamó a la fuerza para que le diera calma. Pensó en Ben y lo sintió en su vínculo. Él confiaba en ella y ella no iba a fallarle.

En medio del lugar se alzaba una columna que desembocaba en otra plataforma circular en donde se encontraba Poe que vestía una túnica dorada y estaba flanqueado por dos miembros más del senado que ni Rey ni Rose conocían.

El ahora canciller les ofreció una breve mirada y asintió al público, para después abrir los brazos.

— El día de hoy, nos reunen aquí dos cosas importantes. La primera, discutir el destino de Ben Solo y Armitage Hux, miembros sobrevivientes de la Primera Orden y que hoy, pertenecen a las filas de lo que resta de la Resistencia. Lo segundo, la seguridad de la galaxia y la discusión de la reinserción de los Jedis como alternativa para mantener la paz. Quiero dejar en claro también que contamos con la presencia de la Jedi que fue la pieza clave para la caída de la Primera Orden y que hoy ha venido a explicarnos porqué ha incluido en sus filas a dos ex integrantes de la oposición, y a darnos una solución para nuestra propuesta para con los Jedis —pronunció Poe. Rey reconoció las palabras medidas de su amigo, intentando no dar pie a encaminar aquella asamblea en un linchamiento—. No quisiera dar más preámbulos así que, llamo aquí a Rey de Jakku y a Rose Tico, ingeniera de la flota de la resistencia para que emitan sus testimonios.

Rose miró a Rey y su amiga le asintió. La jovencita de Hays Minor sintió cómo su corazón daba un vuelco debido a los nervios, pero no iba a amedrentarse, así como no iba a dejar que aquellos senadores que no conocían a Ben y a Hux se atrevieran a decidir sobre sus vidas. Iban a seguir el plan que ambas habían trazado y saldría bien.

Rey se acercó a la pantalla para mover los controles. La plataforma circular comenzó a moverse hacia el centro del Senado de la Nueva República. Rose hinchó los pulmones y se enderezó en su lugar. La cálida sensación que la había invadido durante la noche volvió a llenarle el pecho. Rose creía en la fuerza y aunque no la poseía como Rey y Ben, sabía que Armitage era quién provocaba eso. Él también estaba pensando en ella.

— Te traeré a casa, Arm, es una promesa —susurró, decidida.

* * *

La angustia e incertidumbre carcomía al pelirrojo. Había estado pensando una y otra vez todos los escenarios que a su mente le llegaban. Pero no lograba aceptar ninguno. Ni siquiera los que tenían final feliz, por miedo a que no sucedieran.

Se había enterado de la hora de la audiencia gracias a que Poe les había mandado una nota y sus respectivos desayunos, mismos que ninguno probó.

Según sus cálculos ya habían pasado alrededor de tres horas de que la asamblea comenzara y aún no tenían informes de nada. Quizás estaban a punto de ir por ellos para anunciarles el juicio, o quizás los matarían ahí a quemarropa a ambos...

Armitage estaba en sus cavilaciones cuando escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a la celda en donde los habían refundido. Se miró con Ben fugazmente y ambos chicos se pusieron de pie.

Detrás de la reja de la celda apareció la figura de un oficial que se detuvo a teclear el código de apertura.

— Caminen —les ordenó.

— ¿A dónde nos llevas? —preguntó Ben desconfiado.

— Tengo órdenes de liberarlos. Caminen —recitó sin decir nada más.

El pelirrojo que también permanecía extrañado por la respuesta y dudó antes de ponerse en marcha.

— Tiene que ser una broma —susurró Hux. El guardia rio ante las reacciones de los dos presos más extraños que habían pisado la prisión del Senado.

— Bien, si prefieren quedarse encerrados entonces tendré que decirle a la criatura peluda que los espera que en realidad desean su condena a muerte

— ¿Criatura peluda? ¿Es un wookie? —el guardia asintió—. Entonces, llévanos con él —pidió Ben, relajándose un poco.

— Es lo que trato de hacer, pero al parecer no están tan ansiosos por salir de aquí como todo mundo piensa —comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

Hux fue el primero en salir, seguido de Ben y por último el guardia cuidándoles las espaldas. Aquel elemento de seguridad los llevó por un elevador hacia el primer piso, pues las celdas se encontraban en el subterráneo. Las puertas se abrieron y caminaron por otros pasillos internos hasta que llegaron a la parte trasera en donde estaban las plataformas para las naves.

Ahí se encontraron con un agitado y emocionado Chewie que bajaba del Halcón y los recibió manoteando y lanzando gruñidos.

—¡Chewie! ¡Tranquilo! —exclamó Ben tratando de calmarlo. El wookie se aproximó a él y lo alzó en brazos —¡Ey! ¡No! ¡Bájame, Chewie!

— ¿En dónde están Rose y Rey? —preguntó Armitage viendo la tierna escena. El peludo amigo de Han Solo le respondió con un gruñido que lo hizo retroceder y luego comenzó a decirle algo a Ben que el pelirrojo, por supuesto, no entendió.

— Dice que no va a hablar contigo, pero que nos llevará con ellas —Hux no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

— Criatura peluda… te salvé la vida ¿No lo recuerdas? —Chewie volvió a gruñir.

— Eso fue un no —tradujo Ben, y soltó una carcajada que contagió al pelirrojo. Ambos sintieron que se estaban volviendo locos de felicidad y aunque aún no tenían los detalles de lo que había pasado, comenzaban a saborear la libertad.

Una vez que estuvieran con Rey y Rose, la alcanzarían.

* * *

Chewie aterrizó en la plataforma del hotel y abrió la compuerta trasera del Halcón Milenario para que ambos jóvenes salieran. Rey ya estaba ahí de pie a unos metros, esperando. Ben se aproximó a ella y se abrazaron con fuerza. Hux vio a la chica derramar lágrimas, sin embargo, todo pasó a segundo plano cuando divisó la figura de Rose acercándose hacia la plataforma.

Sin más, Armitage corrió hacia ella y la cargó, embargado por la emoción. Rose aferró sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó.

— Te extrañé, preciosa…

— Y yo a ti… —Rose repartió pequeños besos por toda la cara de Hux y sintió que la alegría volvía a ella de forma intempestiva— iremos a casa Arm y todo estará bien —las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos negros de Rose. Él negó con la cabeza y le limpió el llanto.

— Ya estoy en ella —pronunció.

* * *

_Cextaday._

_1930 hrs_

_De vuelta en Endor._

_Todo lo que esperábamos que pasara en la asamblea no sucedió. En realidad, fue aún mejor de lo que habíamos previsto, pues todo dio un giro inesperado._

_Fui la primera en emitir mi testimonio, como Rey y yo lo habíamos acordado. Narré con detalle el día en que Armitage me había contactado bajo el pseudónimo de "Rubí" por un viejo canal de la resistencia y cómo comenzó a darme información sumamente valiosa. Puntualicé hasta el último detalle, explicando paso a paso como cada aporte le dio la ventaja a la Resistencia de actuar en contra de la Primera Orden y cómo también, los datos que me mandó del Steadfast sirvieron para que elaborara una estrategia de ataque hacia la flota de la Primera Orden. También narré el día en que él llegó a Ajan Kloss, rescatado por Ben y Poe y cómo estaba siendo su comportamiento entre nosotros._

_Luego fue el turno de Rey que se extendió más y aportó información que sostuvo lo que yo había mencionado acerca de Armitage. Dijo absolutamente todo con lujo de detalle, de cómo Ben la ayudó a pelear contra Palpatine y cómo, con el uso de la fuerza, le devolvió la vida, lo que a decir verdad impresionó a todos, provocándose un murmullo entre el senado._

_Y la bomba se soltó después._

_Rey declaró que Ben y Armitage se habían ido con nosotros a Endor porque estaba comenzando su academia y ambos trabajaban para ella. Ben le era indispensable, al ser un usuario sensible a la fuerza y proclamado Jedi y Armitage le servía con sus conocimientos en estrategias militares._

_Fue entonces cuando la negociación comenzó. Mi amiga dijo que estaba dispuesta, junto con todos los integrantes de su academia, a servir como mediadora en la paz de la galaxia, trabajaría para ellos directamente con Ben, dejando al libre albedrío de sus alumnos y de sus padres, el participar o no para proteger a cada planeta, y argumentó sin una pizca de duda que necesitaba a Ben y a Armitage en su equipo._

_El bullicio no se hizo esperar, sin embargo, un senador le preguntó a Poe acerca de su postura. En un inicio él dudó y dijo que no le parecía adecuado dar su opinión ya que ahora era el Canciller. Sorpresivamente, los senadores lo alentaron a hacerlo, y fue cuando él develó que Hux le había salvado la vida a él, a Finn y Chewbacca y que por lo tanto consideró que tenía una deuda con él, y también con Ben por haberle devuelto la vida a Rey._

_Esa declaración desató lo demás. Otro senador le preguntó a Poe acerca de sus planes a futuro para Ben y Hux y él respondió, firme, que él no era como la Primera Orden, ambos habían ayudado a la causa en la que él creía, arrepintiéndose de pertenecer a la Primera Orden y que pensaba dejarlos exiliados en algún planeta para que pasaran ahí sus vidas. Fue entonces que la solución llegó: Animados, los senadores cuestionaron a Rey acerca de si aceptaba la protección de parte de los Jedis, para la galaxia cuando fuera necesario y ella aceptó siempre y cuando dejaran libre a los prisioneros._

_Hubo una votación rápida y por unanimidad dictaron la libertad de Ben y Armitage a cambio de que dieran nombres de miembros de la resistencia que hubieran quedado con vida, y asegurando su permanencia desempeñando labores en la Academia de Rey._

_Apenas y pude creerlo cuando Poe anunció la resolución. Habíamos logrado evitar el juicio, los habíamos salvado. Todos iríamos al planeta que ya sentíamos como nuestra casa y estaríamos bien, estaríamos juntos._

_Moría por ver a Armitage y Rey sentía lo mismo acerca de Ben. Sin embargo y tratando de protegerlos, nos adelantamos al hotel con Lando que fue por nosotras en su nave. Chewie que había llegado a media asamblea, se ofreció a llevar a Ben y a Hux con nosotras ni bien los liberaran._

_Cuando llegamos al hotel, Rey y yo nos abrazamos y nos quedamos en la sala, ansiosas por ver llegar al Halcón Milenario._

* * *

La luz que se colaba por la ventana le pegó en la cara al pelirrojo, interrumpiendo sus ganas de seguir durmiendo. Hux se quejó audiblemente y abrió los ojos despacio. Notó enseguida a su lado a Rose que descansaba acurrucada cerca de su hombro. Se movió despacio para no despertarla y se recargó sobre su propio brazo para contemplarla por un momento. Inevitablemente sonrió al ver su expresión tranquila y sintió la paz emanando entre ellos.

— Si me sigues mirando así no voy a poder seguir durmiendo —dijo la chica de Hay Menor, aun con los ojos cerrados.

— Esa era mi intención —le contestó, acercándose a ella y comenzando a depositar suaves besos sobre el rostro de Rose.

— Tu barba me hace cosquillas —rió, moviendo la cara para alejar el picor.

— Si quieres me la corto y me dejo las patillas.

— No, por favor no. Así justo como estás me gustas —Rose abrió los ojos para contemplar los azules de él que le hacían perder la cordura. Pasó el dedo índice por la nariz de Armitage y luego bajó por sus carnosos labios, acariciándolos—. Es más, me gustas así como estás, sin N-A-D-A… —pronunció despacio con coquetería para después lanzarse a la boca de él en un delicado beso.

— Qué coincidencia, a mí también me gustas así y preferiría que esta sábana —expresó comenzando a bajarla despacio— no estuviera aquí —el pelirrojo alzó una ceja.

— Oh cielo… Me encantaría repetir lo de anoche, de verdad, pero te recuerdo que Ben te desafió en un duelo de sables hoy después de que prepares el desayuno para todos.

— Si, si ya sé —suspiró Armitage derrotado. Maldita la hora en que se le había ocurrido aceptar el jueguito del Jedi.

— Pero, hoy no tengo mucho trabajo, así que después de echarle un ojo a las naves que trajeron Finn y Jannah para los estudiantes, puedo escabullirme y podemos desquitarnos… —dijo Rose guiñándole el ojo—. ¿Es un trato?

Hux le otorgó una mirada seria y ella ladeó la cabeza en espera de su respuesta.

— Que se le caiga el pelo a Millie sino ¿eh? —ella soltó una carcajada, aunque casi enseguida se sintió culpable.

— Ay no pobre, ¡no seas malo Arm! ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Necesito amenazarte con algo que adoremos ambos, así que tú sabes si cumples o no tu promesa, preciosa —él se encogió de hombros. Rose negó con la cabeza divertida y buscó sus labios nuevamente. Se permitió un momento ahí, saboreando despacio sus labios.

— Iré a bañarme, guapo —le anunció.

— ¿Y… si te alcanzo? —preguntó animado.

— ¡Arm! —Rose alcanzó una almohada que estaba a su lado y se la tiró.

—¡Esta bien, está bien! —le mostró las manos en señal de rendición—. Le daré el desayuno a Millie de mientras —el pelirrojo se aproximó a la puerta del cuarto y la abrió. La ojos verdes y acusadores de Millicent lo recibieron junto con un maullido cargado de reproche—. Oh Millie, ¿estabas ahí? ¿Escuchaste todo lo que dije...? ¡No me muerdas! ¡Espera! ¡Ya voy! ¡No te enojes!

Rose soltó una carcajada desde el baño al escuchar a cierto humano en aprietos con Millie. Y no pudo evitar que la felicidad la embargara.

Desde que habían regresado a Endor después de la asamblea, todo había cambiado. _Todo_.

Rey había podido financiar su academia gracias a los créditos que la galaxia le otorgó como remuneración por traer de vuelta la paz. Había hecho caso omiso de las reglas del antiguo código Jedi, y había sentado sus propias bases de enseñanza junto con Ben. Su academia no era un internado, sino una verdadera escuela en donde acudían chicos de todas las edades y sus padres, a quienes se les instaba a estar junto a sus pequeños en todo momento durante el proceso de aprendizaje.

En un principio, Ben y Hux habían tenido miedo de perjudicar a Rey, y de que la gente no quisiera acudir a la academia por la presencia de ambos. Pero la respuesta estaba siendo favorable. Ellos habían ganado fama y despertado la curiosidad de muchos que atestiguaban su cambio.

Por su parte, Rose también había recibido una buena cantidad de créditos y con eso había construido junto a sus amigos, su pequeña cabaña en donde, desde hacía medio año vivía muy feliz con Armitage y la adorable Millicent.

Si bien, el trato con el senado de la Nueva República había sido que los antiguos miembros de la Primera Orden se quedaran en Endor, sirviendo a Rey, aquello había resultado todo menos un castigo.

A su regreso en el planeta de los Ewoks, y conforme los días pasaban entre la construcción de la academia y la casa de los Hux, la imposición de residencia de Ben y Armitage dejo de serlo y se sintió como un hogar que habían elegido. Ciertamente lo era, porque habían llegado ahí antes de que al senado se les ocurriera, y aunque ellos no lo sospechaban, nada empañaba la felicidad de ambas parejas.

Al igual que a los maestros Jedi, a Rose y a Armitage les había hecho muy bien formar parte de esa escuela. La chica de Otomok había retomado su amor por las naves, desempeñándose como mecánica e impartiendo clases a los padawans para ampliar sus conocimientos en esa materia, pues Rey y Ben querían que sus alumnos estuvieran formados en todos los conocimientos que les fuera posible, no sólo para hacer uso de la fuerza, sino también de sus habilidades. Así que, de igual forma, Armitage laboraba en ese lugar, abarcando dos aspectos: El primero, siendo el chef oficial de la Academia Solo para Jedis, y el segundo, como maestro en uso de armas blasters.

Rose se amarró las agujetas de sus botas y vió a Armitage acercarse a ella. Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, el pelirrojo tomó en brazos a Millicent y la metió dentro de su mochila, dejándole una abertura para que fuera a gusto y pudiera ver el paisaje. Rose acarició la cabecita de Millie y le dio un beso al pelirrojo.

— Te amo, Arm... —le dijo. Él la tomó de la cintura y la acercó hacia sus labios.

— Y yo te amo a ti, Rosie...

Se sonrieron, listos para la aventura del día. La pareja salió al nuevo día en la Academia para Jedis, topándose con Rey y Ben de frente saliendo también de su casa.

— ¡Buenos días! —los saludó Reym animada de verlos.

— ¡Hola! —respondió Rose con un ademán.

— ¿Listo para perder, pelirrojo? —soltó Ben sin importarle las formalidades o saludos matutinos. Armitage torció la boca.

— No te confíes, Solo. Si pierdo, te voy a dar la vuelta en el duelo de blasters.

— Por favor, los dos procuren contenerse. Se supone que están dando clases a los alumnos, no cobrando ventaja por viejas rencillas —les recordó la Jedi.

— Pues los alumnos tienen que aprender cómo son los duelos reales. Tanto con usuarios de la fuerza como tu Rey, como con los que no lo son como éste —señaló el joven Solo.

— Ben… —lo regañó su diada, recibiendo una sonrisa de lado de él, que estaba disfrutando, como siempre incordiar a Hux—. Mejor cuéntame Armitage… ¿hoy qué harás para el desayuno? —cuestionó Rey pestañeando. El desayuno era su parte favorita del día porque casi siempre probaba platillos nuevos y dulces, sumamente deliciosos.

— Nuestro flamante canciller Poe mandó unas provisiones ayer, además de que, recolecté Muja de tu huerto, Rey, así que auguro algo de tu gusto. Dulce y esponjoso.

— ¡Si! —exclamó ella, ansiosa por probar.

Asi, El desayuno hecho por Hux para todos, maestros y alumnos transcurrió con tranquilidad. Aún eran pocos. Quince younglings y ellos cuatro, aunque, esperaban que dentro de poco se sumaran muchos más a las filas de la academia.

Terminaron de desayunar. Rose y Hux se encargaron de la limpieza del comedor en lo que Rey y Ben se llevaban a sus pupilos a entrenar.

A medio día la hora del duelo de sables al que Ben Solo había desafiado a Armitage, llegó.

Rose dejó por un momento sus labores de mecánica con las naves y se sentó en la periferia del área de combate para observar a los dos, ahora amigos, llevar a cabo aquella locura.

El pálido maestro de armas, se acercó a ella

— ¿Me das un beso de buena suerte? —le preguntó buscándole la cara y besándola.

— Todos los que quieras, mi amor —respondió Rose. Besándolo apasionadamente.

— Si pierdo, que es muy probable, no te burles ¿Si?

— No lo haré —le sonrió—. Anda, ve ahí y da lo mejor de ti.

Armitage le dio un beso fugaz y luego caminó hasta el centro del campo que utilizaban como lugar de entrenamiento. Rey le alargó su sable al pelirrojo y salió del lugar para colocarse en la periferia al lado de los padawans que observaban curiosos.

— Te voy a quitar esa sonrisa arrogante de la cara —declaró Hux.

— Lo dudo —contestó Ben. Sin previo aviso el combate empezó. Las espadas, moradas y dorado chocaban en movimientos fuertes entre ambos.

Rose, que miraba a lo lejos sabía que Armitage no era muy diestro en el uso del sable de luz y no era un usuario de la fuerza tampoco, pero gustaba de retarse con Ben de vez en cuando e iba a dar todo de sí. Además de que no lo hacía tan mal, su entrenamiento militar lo hacía dar pelea.

La mecánica apartó un momento la mirada del duelo y abrió el cierre de la mochila de Hux para que Millie pudiera salir. La gatita anaranjada se estiró y luego caminó en cuatro patas, acercándose al lugar de los hechos.

Lamentablemente cuando Millie salió de su escondite captó la atención de los pequeños aprendices que no pudieron ver cuando Ben hizo que el sable de luz dorado de Rey, que Hux portaba, saliera volando.

— Maldita sea, has perdido y nadie te vio —dijo Ben, frustrado—. La Diosa roja nos roba cámara.

— Bueno, por lo menos me ahorré la vergüenza y ahora es mi turno Solo. Duelo de blasters mañana, aquí mismo.

— Acepto —asintió Ben relamiéndose los labios.

La demostración terminó y Armitage regresó hasta Rose. Se sentó a su lado para contemplar lo que restaba de la clase de los maestros Jedis con los niños.

Rose se recargó en el hombro de él, sintiendo que aquel día no podía ser más perfecto.

— Arm… ¿Eres feliz? —le preguntó ella, de pronto. Él buscó su mano y se la tomó, acariciándole suavemente el dorso.

— Lo soy —contestó embargado por las emociones.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Aunque nada de esto fuera lo que imaginaras? —Hux rió ante la pregunta.

— Estoy contigo así que, todo es perfecto…

Los dos se abrazaron por largo rato, disfrutando de las sensaciones que les provocaba estar en los brazos del otro, y pasado unos minutos se retiraron del campo de entrenamiento para dar un paseo por el bosque.

Millicent que había estado disfrutando de las caricias de los younglings, los siguió, sumándose a la felicidad de sus dos humanos.

Los tres se perdieron un momento entre el bosque de Endor, disfrutando el paisaje y su felicidad compartida.

Al fin todo estaba bien.

Al fin, todos, habían encontrado su lugar en la galaxia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

Rose estaba en la cocina, reparando el grifo. Hux, aprovechó el momento para ir a la habitación de ambos, tomó el diario de Rose y fue hasta la última página.

Ella no había abandonado su práctica de escritura, y a decir verdad, Armitage esperaba que no lo hiciera, pues disfrutaba verla concentrada y feliz plasmando en esas hojas, todo lo que su mente y corazón experimentaba. Así que, pensó que algún día ella podría toparse con sus palabras lo cual le sería el recordatorio de todo lo que sentía por ella. Así entonces, se posó en la última hoja del diario, y escribió:

_No importa el día que leas esto._

_Ni la hora estándar que sea._

_Rosie,_

_Aquel día en el que llegué a Ajan Kloss y mi vida se volvió a cruzar contigo, fue el día en que volví a nacer. Tú me diste la fuerza para pelear por esto que ahora tenemos, me ayudaste a creer en mí, a caminar poco a poco, por mi cuenta, pero nunca solo, siempre estuviste a mi lado… siempre lo estás._

_Eres la mujer más maravillosa de la galaxia y el amor de mi vida._

_Gracias por darle un sentido a mi existencia y por quedarte conmigo a pesar de todo._

_Gracias por depositar tu confianza sobre mí y poner tu vida entre mis manos, gracias por aceptar mi amor. Muchas veces sentí que no merecía tanto, pero ahora, gracias a ti, sé que puedo permitirme tanta felicidad._

_Preciosa, gracias por amarnos tanto a Millie y a mí, dejarnos reposar en tu corazón y meterte en el nuestro._

_Mi bella musa… no hay lugar en el que más desee estar que entre tus brazos en nuestra alcoba, o enlazando las manos durante una caminata en el bosque o sentarme a tu lado en el desayuno. Quiero todos esos momentos, porque son extraordinarios contigo, porque siempre hay algo nuevo y divertido y porque siempre me enseñas tantas cosas, de ti y de mí._

_Rose, quiero despertar contigo todos los días, encontrar tu sonrisa risueña entre las sábanas, y recibir ese beso que cambia mi día. Quiero proclamarte una plegaria todas las noches… quiero que me hagas el honor de ser el padre de tus hijos, cuando llegue el momento. Quiero hacerte el doble de feliz de lo que tú ya me haces._

_Te amo Rose, con todo mi ser…_

_Y si hay una sola cosa que pudiera pedirte, es que nunca dejes de amarme, por favor cariño._

_Arm._

_Tu espía_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hace tiempo que no me pasaba que tuviera los sentimientos a flor de piel por terminar una historia y ya lloré mucho jajaja xD
> 
> Esta es mi primer historia Gingerrrose. Estos bebés se metieron en mi corazón en marzo de este año, sin previo aviso, haciéndome dejar de lado mis otros fics porque no pude pensar en otra cosa más que en ellos dos. 
> 
> Desde el fondo de mi corazón espero que esta historia les haya gustado. Puse todo mi corazón en ellos y prácticamente estos dos decidieron el rumbo de la historia.
> 
> Encontré en Armitage y Rose un ship que nunca esperé y que me ha llenado el corazón y espero pronto seguir escribiendo de ellos. 
> 
> Gracias por el apoyo y el amor y por sus comentarios tan lindos en esta historia. Gracias por las que iniciaron sin amarlos, y vinieron a leer por curiosidad, y terminaron queriéndolos tanto como yo. 
> 
> Ahora sí, seguiré lo demás que tengo pendiente.
> 
> Gracias por el amor. Enserio, gracias.

**Author's Note:**

> A mi el Gingerrrose me tomó desprevenida. Sinceramente al principio no lo apoyaba pero no me molestaba tampoco, simplemente no entendía muy bien cómo podía haber una conexión entre ellos, pero el hecho de unirme a Twitter cambió todo. Imágenes de Domnhall y Kelly (Kelly usando su saco en la premiere de Londres ya que ella no llevaba abrigo y se moría de frío), sus fotos posando con los guardias pretorianos y riendo y el hecho de que alguien dijo por ahí que Hux que era el espía le había estado pasando información a Rose y mi mente explotó y como me sucede en la mayoría de los ships no lo vi venir pero ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en ellos.  
> Y bueno ayer platicando con mi querida amiga Lu y leyendo algo bien bonito y divertido que ella hizo con Millicent me llegó la iluminación y mi hambre por escribir algo nuevo llegó xD. Ya sé que tengo miles de cosas pendientes, por lo tanto estos capítulos serán cortitos y enfocados en mis nuevos dos amores, Hux y Rose. Veamos cómo se desarrolla todo esto.
> 
> No sé si les guste el Gingerrose pero, espero que si porque yo no puedo dejar de pensar en ellos! Les mando un abrazo. Gracias por leer!


End file.
